


A Very Glee Spring Break

by ktattoo



Series: A Very Glee [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: A Very Glee Series, F/F, F/M, Florida, M/M, Road Trips, Spring Break, kurtofsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 62,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktattoo/pseuds/ktattoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when twenty-five members of both the New Directions and the Warblers go on spring break together? Road trips, WalMarts, hotels and beaches may not survive this group of teenagers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story sprung from a prompt/challenge from FinchelPotter who had asked that I write a Finchel/Tike story that had them in Florida for ten days. I loved the idea and after some serious thinking and the bouncing of ideas off of everyone I know, I have decided a general direction I want to go with it. While it is not excluded to only Finchel and Tike, they will appear in the story along with several other pairings.
> 
> For those of you who have read 'Zizes Who?'(you can find it at FF.net under the same penname) or any of my other 'A Very Glee' stories, you will recognize Kassie Reynolds as my original character. While it is not necessary to read those other stories, reading the 'A Very Glee' ones would certainly help you understand what is going on here better. In the other 'A Very Glee' stories, I have paired Kassie with Dave Karofsky. That is not so for this one, so please keep that in mind. I have other plans for those two.
> 
> That being said- Kurt and Blaine are still no longer dating. This is still pretty much the same universe as the other 'A Very Glee' stories, but with a few differences. Kurt never met Kyle in this story, and Kassie never dated Karofsky, who never went to Dalton to apologize to Kurt. Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian did go to the gay bar, and Kurt and Blaine broke up before opening night of West Side Story.
> 
> I tell you this so you have a general idea of back story and as to what is going on. Wes has indeed graduated from Dalton and David is now Head Council with Thad and Trent as his fellow council members.
> 
> Without any further ado, I present you with the single hardest and most stressful and researched story I have written to date.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing other than my OC.

Stories, gossip and tales of waking up the day after what had been the most epic New Years party ever kept the Glee club from talking of much else. Yet after a week of telling and hearing the same stories over and over again, the members of the New Directions began to try and make plans for the upcoming spring break. They all agreed that they wanted to do something together since it was their last year together for most of them, and everyone also agreed that leaving Lima was a necessity. But where to go?

During lunch one Tuesday, Blaine comes up with the first idea. “We could take a road trip to Boston. My mom and brother live there, and we could stay with them.”

“Is there anything to do in Boston?”

“I don’t even like the Sox!”

“Well, we could go to Nashville in Tennessee. My house isn’t too far out of town and we could go the Grand Ole Opry and check out the country music Hall of Fame. There is a ton of musical stuff in Nashville.” Sam interjected his suggestion, hoping beyond all hope that his friends would want to go to Nashville. He missed his family, and this would be the perfect chance to see them again.

“San and I want to go to the beach. She says her cousin lives by the ocean, so maybe I could swim with a dolphin since Kurtie doesn’t like to get pool water in his hair.”

Everyone stared at Brittany for a moment before the table burst out in excitement.

“Santana, where exactly does your cousin live?” Kurt leaned over the table, trying to get the attention of the girl at the other end.

“Panama City. Brits and I are gonna go gets our tans on surrounded by the hot college crowd.” The Latina grinned as jealous murmurs broke out along the table.

Everyone’s attention was diverted from their various topics of discussion when Blaine stood up, calling for attention. “We all want to spend spring break together, right?” A chorus of ‘yeah’ answered back and the curly haired teen couldn’t help but smile. “We can take going to my mom’s off of the short list of possibilities. I would like to suggest that we take a road trip down to Panama City, where we can all spend the week on the beach hanging out.”

“I agree.” Rachel stood, standing next to the male vocalist, their heights nearly equal. “I would like to nominate myself to plan this trip. My leadership abilities are above those of anyone else, so I suggest you all agree that this is for the best.” Flipping her hair over her shoulder, the short girl flashed her widest smile, sure that this would be the best vacation ever thanks to her masterful planning.

Shaking her head, Mercedes stood, pushing her chair back from the table. “Aw hell naw, hobbit. This vacation is going to be _fun,_ and not some Rachel Berry train wreck. I vote that Kurt and Kassie plan this thing. Look at what they pulled off at Christmas and New Years. I say we let them map out the details. We need people we can trust to make this the best spring break ever, and after their parties, I say we let them have it. Now, who’s with me?”

Every hand at the table with the exception of Rachel and the two in question raised into the air.

Grinning, Mercedes sat back down. “So it’s settled then. We’re going to Panama City!”

 

* * *

 

 “It’s so not fair! This trip is going to be a disaster since no one is letting me plan it. I had such great ideas as well. We would all drive down to Florida and when there I would find us the greatest hotel right on the beach, and we could even have performances for all of the beach goers, with myself leading the songs. You would help as well, since I need you for the duets of course. Why did you vote against me, Finn?”

Pacing around her bedroom, Rachel crossed her arms across her blue and white polka-dotted dress and glared at her boyfriend. He hadn’t stuck up for her at all, and no, she wasn’t happy.

“I’m sorry, Rach. What do you want me to say? Mercedes had a point; Kurt threw a great dinner party downstairs in our basement even though he and Blaine had fought. Kassie and Lauren’s fancy costume party for new years was beyond epic. Those two should be able to plan such a big trip. There are seventeen of us going to Florida. They are used to planning big things, and anyway, if this doesn’t work out and they fail like epically, then everyone will know that you would have been better.”

Throwing herself at her boyfriend and pulling him into a hug, Rachel smiled before she kissed him on the cheek. “And this is why I love you, Finn Hudson. When they fail, and I’m sure they will, I know everyone will see that I was right all along.” She kissed the boy again, before standing and smoothing out her dress. “Now, get on that balance ball. We have to look perfect in our swim suits.”

 

* * *

 

“How are we going to afford this? Even if we got our parents to donate to our spring break cause, I don’t think we are going to have enough to cover this trip.” Kurt sighed heavily, leaning back against the wall of the choir room. He and his co-planner, Kassie Reynolds, had spent their entire lunch period in the choir room, papers strewn about as they tried to figure in their budget for the trip. It had been two weeks since everyone had agreed on a destination spot, and one since everyone had gotten permission from their parents to be able to go.

“Our budget just isn’t big enough. We will have to have at least two drivers and will probably have to rent vans in order to get us all to fit with our luggage and Artie’s chair. Figure in gas, and the fact that the bigger vehicles don’t get much mileage, we’re looking at a steep gasoline bill. Then hotel rooms, and food… we may as well give up.”

Thumping his head against the wall, Kurt caught himself frowning before he could catch himself and remember that frowning caused wrinkles. A ruffle of papers and Kassie’s voice pulled the boy from his negative thoughts.

“What can we help you with, sir?”

An unfamiliar man dressed in a black suit paired with a light gray shirt and black tie stood before the pair of teens, a confident smile spread across his rather chiseled features. From behind him stepped their fellow glee club member, Sugar. It was Kassie who spoke first.

“Hi, Sugar. Hello, Mr….”

“Motta. Al Motta. Sugar’s father.”

“It’s very nice to meet you, sir.” The pair quickly rose to their feet, Kassie a bit slower than Kurt thanks to the leg that had fallen asleep. They shook the man’s hand, before Kurt spoke again.

“How can we help you, sir?”

“I told Daddy how you all want to go to Panama City for spring break, but that you wouldn’t let me go because I’m too young.”

Kassie frowned a bit, recalling the decision that had been made about not only Sugar not going, but Rory as well since both were hardly fifteen. “Well yes. You and Rory are only fifteen; most of us agree that fifteen is still a bit young to be going on a road trip with other teenagers, only six of whom are eighteen. It is the responsible thing to do.”

“I quite agree; that is responsible thinking on your part Miss…”

“Reynolds, sir. Kassie Reynolds.”

“Miss Reynolds. I also see that you may not be able to go at all due to financial difficulties, am I correct?”

“Yes, Mr. Motta. It is true that we may have to cancel the trip or plan something else entirely, but I’m not sure exactly what you are getting at.”

Kurt stood back during the exchange, watching his friend and the strange adult speak. He had noticed that Sugar seemed to have her father wrapped around her finger, because he used to have his own father whipped just like that. He smirked to himself, figuring out what was coming next.

“Let me guess; you would like to offer us some money, and I would assume quite a bit of it if we let Sugar go with us.” Kurt stepped forward, his eyes slightly narrow as he looked over at his friend.

“You are right, mister… Hummel, isn’t it? In exchange for letting my daughter join you and the rest your group of friends on your roar trip, I would like to offer to pay for any and all lodgings, and I would be more than glad to offer my personal credit card to pay for all gasoline used on your trip.”

The seniors exchanged looks; both wanted this trip desperately, and knew their friends did as well. If that meant taking the annoying Sugar Motta along for the ride, then they would do it.

“You have a deal, Mr. Motta.”

The pair shook hands with the tall man as Sugar bounced around them, singing rather horribly that she was going to Florida.

 

* * *

 

 “You have GOT to be shitting me!” Noah Puckerman shouted as he stood, bulky arms crossing his broad chest. “We have to take Sugar with us? Why not just take the money and run?” The boy huffed as he was pulled back down onto the couch by his girlfriend, Lauren Zizes.

The New Directions had gathered down in Kassie’s basement for a meeting about their trip the day after she and Kurt had had their talk with Mr. Motta. Everyone, including the red headed freshman and even Rory had shown, excited to hear how plans for their ten day vacation were going. Kurt stood; his hands on his hips.

“And that’s not all; after getting a phone call from a group of very excited boys, I have been given an offer from some of the Warblers. They have offered to lend as many vehicles we may need to transport everyone, and have offered to cover not only their own food and other spending costs, but to also pay for any unexpected expenses that may occur.”

As the boy paused for a breath, pandemonium broke out among the group:

“How do we know they don’t just want to spy on us?”

“We don’t really know them, how can we trust them to follow up on their word?”

“I bet that crab has something to do with this!”

Sighing heavily, Kurt looked over to Kassie for help. Shaking her head sadly, the girl stood, her hands crossed over her chest.

“Hey! Can it! Listen; we know the Warblers. Kurt and Blaine both used to be one. Yes, Wes and David did hear about the trip from Sebastian Smythe after Blaine had told him, but none of us agreed to keep our trip a secret. Kurt and I have even considered extending an olive branch and inviting one more person.”

Exchanging a look with the boy beside her, Kassie nodded at him to continue.

“I have taken to invite Dave Karofsky to join us.”

The large basement nearly exploded in a burst of shouts, screams and anger. The pair it was directed at merely shrugged at each other, waiting for their friends to come to their senses. After several long minutes in which neither teen thought the madness would end, a voice broke out from the middle of the crowd.

Tina had sat across Mike’s lap, having watched the whole spectacle from an outsider’s point of view. While everyone else had been enraged, she had been merely curious as to the situation.

“I don’t see why not. We all know Kurt has forgiven Dave for their past issues- we have known that since he and Santana started the Bully Whips. If Kurt of all people is willing to be nice to the guy who threatened his life and ran him away from his friends, then I don’t see why we can’t. I may not fully trust Karofsky, but I _do_ trust Kurt.”

Dipping her head in the crook of Mike’s neck, the girl sighed heavily. Sometimes being quiet and reserved had its uses.

No one knew what to say to Tina’s comments. Everyone knew she was right, yet no one wanted to say so.

“Thank you, Tina. Thank you.”

“Now, all those in favor of Dave Karofsky, who will be putting in his share of the fee- joining us in going to Panama City?”

Kassie counted as ten hands slowly made their way through the air and she had to bite back a smile. “And it is decided. Dave will be joining us. Now, who wants to know what the rough plan is so far?”

As Kassie launched into a description of what had been planned so far, Kurt pulled his phone from his pocket to send a couple of text messages.

_To: Hamhock_

_Looks like you’re joining us for spring break. Blaine managed to get the crab invited as well. This is shaping up to be a great vacation._

_To: David_

_Alright boys, ND is all for you guys. Give me a head count and names._

_From: Hamhock_

_I think I’m in for a world of trouble. See you later?_

_From: David_

_AWESOME! Looks like it’s me, Wes, Niff, Trent, Thad and the crab. I’ll offer to drive since I can seat 8._

_To; Hamhock_

_Sure. See you in a bit._

_To: David_

_I’ll let Kass know. Thanks. Tell everyone I said hi._

Setting his phone back down, Kurt caught the part where Kassie was explaining that since the trip was so long, they planned to split the driving over the course of two days.

“We figured that since we would be going right through Tennessee, we could go through Nashville. This way Sam can see his family, and we can tour Ryman Auditorium and go see a show at the Opry.”

Tapping the girl on the arm, Kurt cut in. “Looks like there will be twenty-five of us altogether. David Thompson has offered to be one of our drivers since his Honda Pilot can seat eight. I’m driving as well since I also have a Pilot that will seat eight. We need room for nine more people, so probably two more drivers. Any volunteers?”

Kassie shrugged. “I’ll drive as well. My Fiesta will hold five including myself, and Kurt, you and I can keep touch through our Bluetooth’s if we need to.”

“I’ll drive,” Quinn offered. “My Fusion can seat five including me as well, and I like to drive, so sure.”

Nodding, Kurt and Kassie agreed. “So it’s agreed; Kurt, David Thompson, Quinn and I will be driving. We have still got to arrange lodgings for all of us and get everything set in stone. We should have all plans finalized by the end of the month.”

Finn stood; a broad, loopy smile on his face. “Dudes, spring break is gonna be awesome!”

 

* * *

 

“What was that about, Kurt?”

The meeting had broken up and Kurt was gathering his things into his messenger bag when he felt his arm being pulled, swinging him around. Glaring at him was Blaine, whose hazel eyes Kurt found himself wishing were looking at him loving instead of glaringly.

“What was what, Blaine? And let go of me!” Pulling him arm out of the other boys’ grasp, Kurt then swung his bag around his chest before crossing his arms. “What was what?”

“You know what. How dare you invite Karofsky on this trip? After everything he did to you, how could you?” Blaine glared at the slightly taller boy, hands on his hips as he frowned.

“And why should you care, Blaine? We’re not together anymore. You made that perfectly clear at the Christmas dinner and then again on New Year’s Eve. Who I hang out with and who I reconcile with is no longer your business. You don’t see me getting mad at you for telling Sebastian and basically getting him invited along, so back off.”

Kurt turned on his heel, fuming over his ex and how the boy had once again tried to point accusatory fingers in his direction.

Mike, having caught the whole argument, made his way to Kurt’s side, hardly noticing that his girlfriend had joined him.

“Hey, Kurt.”

Kurt turned, and Mike could see the relief that momentarily crossed the pale face. “I just wanted to say that I think it’s cool that you and Karaof… Dave, have managed to put everything behind you. I remember when Dave used to be cool and not a jerk, and every time I run into him somewhere, I see that old Dave again. You have my support, and I can’t wait to see Dave and tell him as well.”

Squeezing her boyfriends’ hand, Tina nodded. “Yeah, Kurt. I know how nice it has been, being able to feel safe in the hallways again, but I also know that you and Dave are friends now. My secret ninja skills aren’t always awesome, but I did hear you and Kassie talking about him the other day. We’re totally here for you, Kurt.”

The Asian couple pulled the brunette into a hug, and with a laugh, Kurt tried to bat them away before screaming that he was being kidnapped by ninjas. “Thanks, guys. I appreciate it.” He endured one more crazy ninja hug before Kurt left. There was still so much to do.


	2. Chapter 2

“NICK! JEFF! I SWEAR TO VOLDEMORT THAT IF YOU DON’T GET BACK HERE THIS SECOND…”

David Thompson just groaned and set after the two troublemakers in pursuit of his favorite pair of trunks. The boys had snuck in while he was packing and grabbed the swim gear right out of his suitcase before he even registered that they were there. One would figure that after putting up with their shenanigans for the last four years he would be used to this kind of behavior and expect it by now, but no… somehow those twerps still managed to get under his skin.

Racing outside, David stopped in his tracks. Hanging from the flag pole, just beneath the American flag waved his swim trunks and a group of boys standing before them, saluting the shorts that now waved in the late March breeze.

“Really, guys? You steal my trunks and this is the best you can come up with?” He shook his head, mocking disappointment. “Kurt would be severely disappointed that this was the best you could do.”

Two shell shocked Warblers turned, both with jaws dropped. Normally David would demand that they bring the shorts down at once and drill them about how inappropriate their behavior was and how they should be behaving like the prep school boys and Warblers they were. Instead, they got… well… this new David that kind of creeped Nick out.

“Dude, Jeff, what happened to David and where did he go?” Cautiously, the brunette made his way to the taller Warbler, frowning the whole while. “David? David?” Nick poked the council member, “did a dementor manage to kiss you?”

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, David tackled the younger Warbler, giving the other boy a nuggie before straightening his tie and taking his trunks back from a still shocked Jeff.

“Thanks for my shorts back. Now get back inside and finish packing. We leave in a few hours for Kurt’s sleepover.”

Skipping back toward the dormitories, David grinned. Yes, this vacation would be a blast.

 

* * *

 

“You ready for this?” Throwing a final pair of socks into his bag, Thad zipped the suitcase more than relieved to have finally finished packing. Staring at the three luggage bags at the foot of his bed, the Warbler collapsed onto his made bed and closed his eyes with a groan. “I am so glad I’m done packing. I never want to have to do that again.”

Trent nodded, relieved to have finally packing his wardrobe for the break as well. “Yeah, I am. I haven’t seen anyone from McKinley since we had to move and I transferred here.” He sat on the edge of his bed and bent over to put on and tie his shoes. They were leaving soon to meet at Kassie’s, and he wanted to be ready to go just in case Jeff and Nick decide to pull a last minute prank, making them run late.

“Yeah, I remember you used to go to McKinley. You never did join their glee club when you were there either. Why not?”

“The New Directions are nothing like the Warblers. At McKinley, being in glee is a death sentence. There are a ton of great voices there that never auditioned, much like myself. I’m just glad Kassie finally did, although I do worry about that girl. Figures it would be Lauren of all people to talk her into it.”

Sitting up to look at his best friend, Thad frowned slightly. “This is the fourth time today that you have mentioned both of those names. Who are Lauren and Kassie?”

With a heavy sigh, the other boy ran a hand through his hair. “Kassie and Lauren are best friends, and they were my friends at McKinley. Lauren Zizes is the only female on the wrestling team, and the best wrestler in the state. Her best friend Kassie and I used to perform together at the community theatre there in Lima. That’s how I met the girls. We’re all on the heavy side and were social outcasts, so we banded together. I really miss those two sometimes.”

“Well you get to see them here in a few hours, so cheer up, Charlie.” Thad tossed a pillow at his friend and stood to leave. “Let’s get our bags out and stored in David’s car.”

It took the pair two trips to get everything outside, and in no time Jeff, Nick, Sebastian, Trent, Thad, David and ex-Warbler but still everyone’s favorite singing Asian, Wes, were packed and in David’s Pilot headed to Lima.

 

* * *

 

“This really wasn’t one of my brighter moments.” Turning to face her friend and co-planner, Kassie shook her head as she gestured to the crowd of singing teenagers before her. Someone had started humming ‘A Whole New World” which led to twenty-two other voices joining in singing the Disney song. What exactly had been going through her head when she thought of getting everyone together the night before they were set to leave, she had no idea, but it was way too late to back out by now.

Standing, the plus sized girl put two fingers in her mouth and blew, the resulting whistle immediately turning her basement silent.

“Right. Now that we know that The New Directions and The Warblers sound incredible together, let’s get down to some business before we let you have fun. Kurt and I have agreed to a few ground rules and have some points to make for tonight’s sleep over.”

Kurt stood, taking over for the girl for a moment.

“Now, since we are at Kassie’s house to kick off our spring break, I suggest you all pay attention and give her your upmost respect. We have worked hard to make sure this trip is fun for everyone, so let’s not ruin it our first night. Since there are so many of us, we had to come up with a few rules for tonight, like Kassie said.”

“There are only three bathrooms in the house and twenty-five of us that I am sure would like to shower and or use the amenities at some point tonight. All three are full baths with showers and one is located down here, one upstairs on the first floor, and the last on the second floor. I suggest everyone stagger their shower times, and that we possibly dedicate the second floor bath for the girls.”

Getting a round of applause from the girls and groans from the boys, Kurt stepped forward. “We have to be up and out of the house with ourselves dressed and ready and repacked by nine in the morning. Don’t unpack anything you do not absolutely need tonight, and make sure you remember everything when we leave, because we will NOT be turning back around. Any chargers, medication, tooth brushes must be remembered or get left behind.”

“If the other drivers wish, you are more than welcome to share my room tonight in order to get a bit more sleep since there is no guarantee that you will get any at all down here.” Kassie made an offer she knew that none of their other drivers could refuse, and she knew both Quinn and David would take her up on it as soon as she saw them nodding.

“This meeting is officially adjourned.” Kurt bowed, causing the girl beside him to follow his actions with a bow of her own.

“Thank you, Reymmel. Now, let’s get this party started!” Jeff bounced from his place on the basement floor and ran straight to the sound system that was still set up from the new years party. As a P!nk song began to blast from the stereo, the planners of the trip made their way upstairs, leaving their friends to mingle.

 

* * *

 

 

The duo returned fifteen minutes later to find that the mingling was well under way. Wes and Artie had struck up a conversation over computer systems and were now arguing the Mac versus PC war, both red in the face with voices slightly raised. Santana, Brittany and Quinn were sitting sideways on a couch braiding each other’s hair; Quinn braiding Brittany’s and Brittany braiding Santana’s as they gossiped about the Warblers. Mercedes, Rachel, Finn and David had begun to spread out the piles of blankets and pillows in the far corner of the basement, while Dave, Trent, Lauren and Puck had apparently already taken off to get showers.

Carrying down a cooler of sodas and bottled water, neither missed seeing Sebastian drag Blaine to a vacant corner of the basement. It seemed as if no one cared that the pair had split off from the rest of the group, so ‘Reymmel’ just continued to bring down refreshments for the group, ignoring the sounds of protest coming from Blaine.

“Sebastian, hold up. Sebastian, stop!” Blaine pulled his arm from the taller boys’ grasp, coming to a stop. “What are you doing?”

With an indignant huff, Sebastian turned to the smaller boy and quickly pushed him into the wall, covering the shorter boys’ lips with his own. “That’s what I’m doing. Do you mind?”

Pushing his boyfriend away, Blaine glared up at the taller male. “No, it’s not. I want to go see my friends. I miss the Warblers, and I would like to see Wes. I haven’t seen him since he graduated.”

“You have the next ten days to see them. Now get back here.” Sebastian went to grab Blaine’s arm to pull him back, but the other boy was too quick.

“No, Seb. I am going to go hang out with my friends. You can come with me if you want.” Getting to the tip of his toes, the curly haired teen pecked his boyfriend’s cheek. “Now, let me go formally introduce you to Wes. He was Head Warbler last year, and one of my best friends.” Tugging on his boyfriend’s arm, Blaine lead the way back out to the main of the basement and finding Wes immediately, he marched himself and Sebastian in that direction.

“Wes!”

Turning around to his name being called, Wes smiled as he saw Blaine heading his way, closely followed by one guy he was sure he didn’t want to meet. “Blaine! I missed you, man.” Pulling his friend into a short hug, the older boy forced a polite smile at the boy with Blaine. Releasing the hug and making a mental note to sanitize it later, Wes shook hands with the other boy.

“You must be Sebastian Smythe. David told me you have a great voice and that you managed to break the magic that was Klaine. Congratulations on both, I suppose.” Smiling inwardly as the new Warbler stiffened, Wes turned back to the curly-haired ex-Warbler before him. “Do you plan to re-join Dalton and the Warblers now that you and Kurt are no longer together?” Sure, Wes usually had a bit more reserve and knew when to hold his tongue; but after having watched Kurt and Blaine dance and sing around each other for over six months before finally getting together and admitting how perfect they were for each other, he didn’t take too kindly to the fact that they had broken up. And since this, was it ‘crab’ that they called him, swooped in and broke up the wonder that was Klaine, Wes didn’t take to kindly to him.

“It was nice to meet you, Sebastian. Blaine, I missed you like crazy. It’s strange not seeing anyone at Julliard dancing on couches.”

“Yeah… good to see you too, Wes.”

Shrugging, Wes turned and left the couple, but not before he could hear that crab turn on his friend and start bitching at him.

 

* * *

 

CRASH!

“OH, FUCK THAT HURT! SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!”

Kassie and Kurt bolted out of her bed at the exact same time, both running from her room to the source of the screaming coming from somewhere in the house. Kurt groaned as they skid to a halt in the downstairs living room, taking in the sight before him as Kassie flipped on the light.

Nick sat in the middle of the living room, cradling a bleeding foot in his hand as guilty looking Jeff, Puck, Lauren and Sam stood nearby, just outside a ring of broken glass and water. Footsteps pounded up the staircase as several more people came up to find out what was going on. Looking over at his friend, Kurt nearly laughed at the look on Kassie’s face. She seemed unable to decide on laughing or yelling, and he could understand why; the scene before them was funny, but also serious.

“Lauren, go find the broom and some towels. Kurt, there is a first aid kit under the sink in the bathroom, would you get it?” Kassie took over the situation, pulling Nick to his unharmed foot, and onto the couch, avoiding any more broken glass. Taking the kit from Kurt, she managed to order the other four to start cleaning up the mess as Kurt shooed the other teens back to the basement.

Cleaning the blood from the Warblers foot, Kassie spoke again after several moments of tense silence. “Would any of you like to tell me exactly what you thought you were doing breaking vases at three in the morning?” She glared pointedly at her best friend, severely disappointed in the other girl. “You do realize what mom is going to do when she finds out you all managed to break her antique vase, don’t you?” She poured rubbing alcohol on the wound on Nick’s foot, causing him to hiss at the pain that burned in the wound.

“It was Jeff’s idea. None of us could sleep so we figured we could play a quick game of hide and seek. I figured why not since I was sure to win- knowing my way around the house and all. I had no idea that that fool over there was clumsy enough to knock over a vase and cut his foot open,” Lauren explained as she swept up the last of the glass off of the hardwood floor.

“Oh, yes, that makes perfect sense,” Kassie bit back as she wrapped gauze over the wound. She set Nick’s now bandaged foot on the floor and began to clean up her mess. “You guys are lucky that playing hide and seek in a dark, unknown by most of you house only resulted in a cut foot. I’m going to let this slide… for now. Get the wet towels to the laundry room and throw the glass away. You all are going to write letters of apology to my mother for breaking her grandmother’s vase while we are gone this week. Now, go and get back to bed before I change my mind.”

She watched as Sam and Puck wadded up the now soaked towels and made their way to the laundry room following Lauren who had the broom and Jeff carrying a dust pan full of broken glass. As Nick hobbled down the stairs to the basement, Kassie groaned and fell back onto the couch.

This would be the longest ten days ever.

 

* * *

 

“Couldn’t get back to sleep?” Quinn made her way into the kitchen finding both Kurt and Kassie standing over the stove; one flipping pancakes as the other stirred a pan of gravy. Both teens turned to nod at her, Kassie offering to fix her a cup of coffee. The blonde shook her head, fixing the cup herself as she watched the pair before her work together. Everyone had noticed how the two had become quick friends after Kurt transferred back to McKinley. They worked well together and had done a great job planning this vacation.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” She asked, setting her cup onto the small kitchen island.

Turning down the heat on the gravy, Kurt turned and smiled at the blonde. “Sure. If you could take the paper plates and syrup and butter to the dining table that would be great. We’re going to start waking everyone up here in a few.”

Taking up the paper plates and disposable cutlery, Quinn made her way into the dining room, shocked to find Dave Karofsky sitting at the table, a steaming cup of coffee between his hands and a vacant faraway look in his eyes. Setting the bundle to the table top, the girl cleared her throat, jarring the jock from his thoughts. “Are you alright, Karof… Dave?” Taking a step in his direction, the blonde hesitated, unsure if she really wanted to try and help the boy who had tormented her and her friends.

“What… huh? Oh, yeah. I’m fine. Thanks.” Looking down the table at the plates and silverware, Dave frowned before it hit him. “I guess breakfast is nearly ready? I should probably go see if I can help.”

“Kurt and Kassie seem to have it under control. There is a stack of pancakes a mile high and more bacon and biscuits and gravy than I have seen in my life. I could use a hand setting everything in here though, if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.”

The two made their way back into to the kitchen where they loaded up with styrofoam bowls, several boxes of cereal, soy and regular milk and several gallons of orange juice. Once everything was set at the table, Kassie and Kurt went to wake up the others and Dave and Quinn set to doing the dishes their friends had used to make the army sized feast.

“Those two really work well together,” Dave stated as he washed a large bowl, handing it to Quinn. “I mean, I could never pull off something like this. They make it look so easy.”

Rinsing and drying the proffered bowl, Quinn nodded in agreement. “And to think, Berry wanted to be put in charge of getting all of this together. You and the Warblers hadn’t even been brought up yet. There was no way she could do what they have done.”

“Definitely. Kurt seems to be able to do anything. I still feel horrible for how I treated him. I was horrible to him, but he managed to bounce right back. That guy has more guts than anyone I know.”

“You were pretty bad to him. I don’t know the whole story, but everyone wanted to get you for driving Kurt out of McKinley.” Taking the pan Dave had handed to her, she rinsed and dried it was well, adding it to the other finished dishes.

Not quite sure if he wanted to tell his secret to the blonde, Dave just bit his lower lip. Could he trust Quinn to keep this to herself? He knew she had her own secrets- everyone did. But could he trust her with his?

“I kissed him.”

Nearly dropping the handful of silverware in her hand, Quinn started. “You kissed him? So you’re….”

“Yeah. I am.”

Drying the forks and spoons, Quinn hummed to herself. “I see. Well I doubt kissing you was so bad that it ran him off.”

Shaking his head, Dave handed over the last clean dish and pulled the stopper from the sink. He watched the suds swirl down the drain as he contemplated his reply. “I kind of forced it.” Falling to the floor beside the sink, he choked back a sob. No one other than Kurt and Blaine knew what had happened until now. “He followed me into the locker room after I had said some things; he called me Hamhock and a bunch of other stuff, but all I could think of the entire time was how nice his lips were and how it would feel to kiss him. So I did. I forced myself on him and then threatened to kill him if he told anyone.”

A lone tear fell down his cheek. Wiping it away as he stood, he turned to the girl standing in front of him. “Now you know. I’m gay. I think I really like Kurt, and it kills me to know he won’t ever like me after what I did to him.”

Shocked by his revelation as she was, Quinn found herself more surprised that he confided in her more than the secret itself. She had had her suspicions for awhile now; but she couldn’t believe that Dave Karofsky just confided what had to be his biggest secret to her of all people. Did he not realize just what she would have done with information like this no less than three months ago?

“I won’t tell anyone, promise. It does make sense though. Puts a few questions to rest as well. Now let’s get some breakfast before it’s gone.”

 

* * *

 

“Yo! Can I get your attention please?”

Everyone stood around the basement, chattering excitedly after a filling breakfast and two hours of dashing around getting teeth brushed, dressed and twenty-five people scrambling to get all their things gathered back up. A shrill whistle got everyone’s attention, silencing the room.

“Thank you. We’re about to head out for the first part of the drive. We will be stopping in Louisville, Kentucky for fuel and restroom breaks. I want you all to pay attention and when I call your name, go stand by your driver.”

Taking the paper Kurt handed to her, Kassie began to read off names. “Riding in the lead car with Kurt will be Dave Karofsky, Rachel, Finn, Artie, Sugar and Rory. Behind them in David Thompson’s vehicle will be Nick, Jeff, Trent, Blaine, Sebastian and Wes. Riding with Quinn is Santana, Brittany, Tina and Mike. That means Lauren, Puck, Sam and Mercedes will be riding with me.”

She waited as everyone gathered their things and shuffled around into their groups. Feeling a bit bad that she had separated the Warblers and Baine into their own vehicle, she frowned to herself. This trip was meant to get everyone together and for them all to become better friends.

“Now, when we stop, everyone is more than welcome to change cars if they wish. The drivers will always remain the same, but you may ride with someone else when we get to Kentucky. There will be no sticking heads out of moon roofs;” she stared pointedly at Nick and Jeff, “and seatbelts must be worn at all times. Every driver will have their Bluetooth headsets in and ready to call in case of emergency.”

Taking in the faces of her friends, the girl beamed, excited to finally get to have the vacation of her dreams.

“Our parents have trusted us to be safe. We are to watch out for each other, even when we can’t keep an eye out for ourselves. Let’s not let them down. Now, load up people and let’s get this trip on the road!”

Cheers bounced off of her basement walls as two dozen teenagers bounded up the stairs and out to the four waiting vehicles.

Yup, this would be a vacation for the record books. Panama City had no idea just what was headed its way.


	3. Chapter 3

The first hour and a half of the drive south went incredibly well for those in Kurt’s car. In the front of the vehicle, the driver was surprised to find that he and Dave could keep easy conversation as they talked about Dave’s new school and what they hoped to get out of this trip. Both had hopes of hitting a couple of good clubs, and Kurt hoped to get some shopping in while everyone else hit the beach.

In the middle of the SUV, Artie, Rory and Sugar passed the time talking about Nationals and wondering where they are going to be held. They discussed songs they wanted to perform and recapped their favorite moments from _West Side Story._ From the back seat, Rachel and Finn seemed too engrossed in each other to pay much attention to anything else.

Kurt’s iPod had been on shuffle the entire time, the volume turned down low. When Michael Jackson’s _Smooth Criminal_ came up, conversation stopped and Kurt instinctively turned the volume up as everyone began to sing along. The driver listened carefully as he sang softly, able to pick out everyone’s voice as they sang. Artie’s tenor flew over the notes as he channeled Michael wonderfully well, while Finn stumbled over a few of the words, still able to hold his own. Sugar, Kurt had to admit, sounded much better now that she had some work and was singing along to the radio. Rachel was wonderful as always- something that made the boy cringe to admit. Dave was the surprise; his ex-bully had a baritone that seemed to seep into his skin, making Kurt shiver from the inside out as the tall boy beside him sang.

He never wanted Dave to stop singing, but all too soon the song was over and the shrill pitch of Rachel’s voice pulled Kurt from his thoughts as the girls’ screech filled the car with ‘helpful’ pointers for Sugar. Yelling at Finn to stop climbing over his seats as the tall boy tried to escape his girlfriend now that she was in full critic mode, Kurt sighed in relief when his phone rang.

Hitting the button on his headset, Kurt answered; “Yeah?”

**“I could kill you for me sticking me with Nick and Jeff, Kurt Hummel.”**

Kurt smiled as he heard a faint “but you love us, Davey,” coming from the other side of the phone.

“Sorry, David.”

_“Yeah. Sorry about that David.”_

“Kass, are you on the line as well?”

_“Yeap. I think Quinn is here as well.”_

**_“I am.”_ **

Shaking his head as he checked his rear-view mirror, Kurt smiled. “So all four of us are on the line. Good. Because if I have to listen to Rachel telling Sugar how to sing one more time, I might just go back there and strangle the girl myself.”

**“At least you don’t have Nick and Jeff shooting Nerf guns at you while you are trying to drive. Trent and Thad have even gotten stir crazy and are singing that song from Lamb Chop.”**

_“Tell Trent to give it a rest or I’ll set Lauren on him”_

Everyone heard a groan as David relayed the message, all four drivers laughing at the reaction of the Warbler.

**_“Am I the only one not having any issues in my car?”_ **

_“I think it’s just the guys who can’t keep their passengers in order, because everything here is good, Quinn.”_

**“Well I demand a trade when we stop in Louisville. I can’t take any more of Nick and Jeff’s incessant whining to sing more Backstreet Boys and NSYNC.”**

_“You guys were singing NSYNC?”_

“Yeah…”

**_“That’s actually kinda hot.”_ **

_“Agreed.”_

“Kassie, Quinn, shut your legs and stop drooling. We will trade passengers when we get to Louisville. Let everyone know we will be stopping in about an hour and half, and that we won’t be stopping again after that until we reach Nashville.”

**“Yes, sir.”** Everyone heard a soft click as David hung up.

**_“Sure thing, Kurt.”_** Quinn ended her connection, and Kurt found himself just talking to his co-planner.

“How are things really going over there, Kass?”

_“Fine, actually. We’ve just been singing along to the radio and talking about the trip. Apparently word has it that Nick and Jeff managed to get everyone fake id’s. Puck, Sam, Lauren and the Warblers already have theirs.”_

“I cannot believe those two. We will have to hold a quick meeting tonight to discuss a few things, but we had best get off the phone and concentrate on the road.”

_“Right. See you in Louisville.”_

Hitting the end button on his phone, Kurt shook his head to clear the conversation from his mind. They would deal with Nick and Jeff’s antics later.

 

* * *

 

“Dude, Trent, you are so whipped!” Turning in his seat, Wes grinned at the other Warbler, his pearly whites flashing a wide smile.

“Am not. I just didn’t want to have to deal with Lauren. That girl is scary.” Trent shuddered, remembering the last time he had sang the annoying song from Lamb Chop’s Play Along and Lauren had tackled him the stage floor in a matter of moments.

“Yeah, sure. You’re as much Kassie’s bitch as Blaine is Sebastian’s”

“Hey! I am not his bitch.”

“Yes you are, Blaine. It was my name you were screaming yesterday, not Kurt’s, remember?”

Both Nick and Jeff turned in their seat to glare at the guy in the far back; “Shut it, Smythe. You’re pushing buttons you really don’t want to push,” Nick ground out.

Smirking slightly, Jeff turned back around to face the front. “If you aren’t careful, we might just shove you out the moon roof.”

No one missed the uncomfortable shift in the atmosphere of the SUV as both Blaine and Thad who shared the back seat with Sebastian scooted further away from the un-liked boy.

 

* * *

 

“So we are going to be switching passengers when we stop in Louisville?” Lauren looked over at her best friend from her place in the passenger seat, having heard much of the conversation that had taken place between the four drivers.

“Yeah. Kurt and David are having problems in their cars. I think Quinn may be the only one to keep the same arrangement in her car.” Checking her rear view mirror, Kassie signaled a lane change- they were coming up to some road construction and wanted to get out of the way while she had the chance.

“I can ride with Kurt and help keep the peace for him. I’m sure Trent wouldn’t mind taking my place here,” Lauren suggested and Kassie caught Puckerman nodding from his seat in the back.

“I am going to suggest possibly splitting Nick and Jeff up for the rest of the drive.”

Sam shook his head, blonde hair flying about his head, “Not a good idea. I don’t know those dudes very well, but after last night, tearing them apart doesn’t seem possible.”

Sighing, Kassie nodded more to herself than anyone else. “You’re right. I guess I can take Trent, Blaine, Sugar and Rory that way we can split Blaine and the crab up.”

“Those two make me sick.”

“Sebastian makes me sick. Blaine’s just an idiot.”

Every head in Kassie’s car nodded and Puck stated what everyone had been thinking since the previous day. “I think Kurt and Karofsky might wind up getting together.”

Again, all five teens nodded, some more uncomfortable with the prospect than others. Not sure if she should share what she knew of Kurt and Dave’s relationship, Kassie bit her lower lip, something that did not go un-noticed by her best friend.

“Spill, Reynolds. What do you know?” Shifting in her seat, Lauren glared at her best friend, daring her to keep her mouth shut.

“This doesn’t leave this car, got it?” Kassie checked her mirror to make sure she had nods of agreement from everyone before she continued. “Right now, Kurt and Dave are nothing more than friends, but Dave has been there for Kurt ever since Sebastian showed up, and apparently he was the first outside of us to comfort Kurt when he and Blaine broke up. They are no more than friends, but I know for a fact that Kurt has started to develop feelings for Dave.”

Silence rang in the car for minutes as everyone processed what had been said. Sam broke the silence first, breaking the tension as well. “We can so call them Kurtofsky when they start dating!” The car broke into laughter and Mercedes pulled her boy in for a kiss as the five friends continued their drive south.

 

* * *

 

All four vehicles pulled into a Marathon gas station just off of Interstate 71 in Louisville. Twenty-four teenagers stepped out of the four cars and as Finn helped get Artie out of the SUV, Kassie called everyone to attention before letting everyone scatter.

“Hey! Listen up! You guys have exactly twenty minutes to use the restroom, buy snacks and stretch your legs. When you get back, wait here for a head count and your new car assignment. Nick, Jeff and Puckerman- _behave._ Be back here in twenty.”

Everyone aside from the four drivers, Dave and Trent took off, the other six chatting as they used Al Motta’s credit card to pay as they filled the tanks with fuel.

“So we are going to have everyone change cars?” Trent asked as he leaned against Kassie’s green Fiesta.

“Yeah. I think Quinn is the only one who is going to keep the same arrangement. You’re going to ride with me, Blaine, Sugar and Rory.”

“And Dave, Puckerman, Lauren, Nick, Jeff and Artie are going to ride with me,” Kurt added as he pulled the nozzle from the tank and closed the fuel lid.

“So I have Thad, Wes, Sam, Mercedes, Finn, Rachel and the crab?” Mimicking Kurt’s actions, David then leaned against his car, hands in his pockets.

“Yeap. Sorry to stick you with Sebastian, but we figured splitting them up might help ease tensions all around.” Taking the receipts from all four pumps, Kassie folded them and placed them in her pocket to give to Mr. Motta when they got back home.

“Naw, it’s cool. You’re probably right. I just really don’t like that guy, but he can sing and that’s the only reason he made it into the Warblers.”

Trent nodded, agreeing with his Head Council Member. “We didn’t want to accept him at first, but since every Warbler votes for new members, we were out-voted.” He turned to his old friend and smiled at her, still unsure as to how he felt about the girl.

“As long as I don’t have either one of them in my car today or tomorrow, then I’m good,” Kurt spat, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Don’t worry, Kurt,” Quinn stuck up, “we’ll make sure of it. Now, I have to use the restroom. Anyone else?”

The other five teens nodded and made their way into the gas station, immediately wishing they hadn’t. Nick, Jeff, Wes and Sam were sword fighting with Nerd ropes while Brittany was trying to explain to a stunned Thad how Lord Tubbington would eat Laffy Taffy in order to laugh when he was depressed.

Behind the counter, the cashier looked on at the scene before him bewildered and Kurt knew that the poor guy didn’t have a clue as to how to handle the situation. Stepping between the four dueling teens, Kurt stood with his hands on his hips and glared at each of them. It worked instantly; all four boys dropped their candy and shifted away guiltily, leaving Kurt with a full view of his ex with his back against a cooler, Sebastian holding him in place as they made out in front of everyone. Without a word, Kurt took off out of the gas station and threw himself into his car before he began to cry.

Everyone watched as Kurt flew from the store, and both Kassie and Mercedes when to go after him only to be stopped by Dave. The tall boy just shook his head at the group that had gathered by the door and left without a word, leaving everyone else behind.

Once Dave left to deal with Kurt, every single teen in the convenience store turned to the two boys who had caused their friend to cry. Nick and Jeff reached Blaine and Sebastian first, Puck, Sam and Finn close behind. All five boys were obviously ready to beat the offending pair until Kassie, Lauren and Santana managed to step between the two groups.

“Look, boys. I want to beat that crab’s face in just as much as you, but this is so not the place for it.”

Kassie glared at Blaine and Sebastian while Santana and Lauren dealt with the other boys. “You two need to learn when it is appropriate to show that kind of affection for each other. A public gas station in Tennessee is not a safe place for you two to be making out. I can guarantee that if it wasn’t just us in here, one or both of you would have already been hit. Making out like that in front of Kurt is just sadistic and hurtful and will not be tolerated.

“Blaine, you will be riding in my car, so buy whatever you need and take a spot in the back seat. Sebastian, you are riding with David again. I suggest you take your purchases to the counter then get back in the vehicle.”

The store fell silent as the two boys just walked out the door toward the vehicles, no one sure of what to say or do. “The rest of you, get your things and head outside. You have five minutes.”

 

* * *

 

Dave slid into the passenger seat of Kurt’s car and shut the door behind him, giving the other boy a moment to recognize his presence before he placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Why, Dave? Why are they doing this to me?” Kurt sniffled, wiping at his eyes as he looked over at his friend, sure he looked as pitiful as he felt.

Wanting nothing more than to pull the smaller boy into his arms, Dave could only shake his head. “I don’t know, Kurt. I really don’t. What I do know is that they are doing it to get to you. You can’t let it, though. We both know the crab will do whatever he can to piss you off. You just can’t let him see that he’s actually getting to you.”

Looking down at his shoes, Dave shook his head. “I hate to say it, but remember how you would pretend that how I treated you didn’t bother you at first?” As Kurt nodded, Dave frowned as another tear fell from the other boys’ eyes. “You have to do that to Sebastian. I didn’t give in because… well, you know. But once the crab knows that he isn’t getting to you anymore, he’ll give up. When he can no longer get a rise out of you, he’ll move on.”

Smiling slightly through the tears that still fell, Kurt shook his head. “How is it that the guy that made my life miserable is now the guy that can put things in perspective for me?” Wiping at his eyes again, Kurt managed to pull himself together as everyone was headed back out toward the cars. “Thanks, Dave.”

“Not a problem, Kurt. What are friends for?”

 

* * *

 

A dry eyed Kurt, Kassie, David and Quinn stood before their group of friends minus Blaine and Sebastian. Hands full of soft drinks and plastic sacks of junk food, the teens were ready for their new car assignments. Stepping forward, Kurt repeated the arrangement the four drivers had agreed upon over half an hour prior.

“Alright, when I call your name, go stand by your driver. Quinn has the same group as last time with Santana, Brittany, Tina and Mike. Riding with David is Thad, Sebastian, Wes, Sam, Mercedes, Finn and Rachel. Kassie has Trent, Blaine, Sugar and Rory, which leaves Dave, Puckerman, Lauren, Nick, Jeff and Artie with me.”

Kassie took over, placing a hand on her friends’ shoulder as she spoke. “This is our only stop for the day. When we next stop it will be at our hotel in Nashville. We have six rooms reserved and so there will be five rooms with four people in it and one room with five. When we get to the hotel, everyone stay in the lobby until we give you your room assignments. Now, let’s load up and get back on the road. There’s only three and half hours left until we reach Nashville.”

She and Kurt watched as their friends loaded back up into the two cars and the two SUV’s, Dave putting Artie’s chair back on the bike rack of Kurt’s vehicle. “You really like him, don’t you?” Whipping his head to the side, the boy crossed his arms as he watched Dave get into his car. “I don’t know. I think I might, but every time I see Blaine it’s like my heart is being ripped back out from my chest. Then I see Dave, and my chest feels like exploding and my stomach flutters.”

Sighing, Kurt shook his head as he attempted to get the thoughts to clear his mind. “I just don’t know. What I do know is that Trent couldn’t take his eyes off of you the entire time we were talking.” He nudged his bigger friend and grinned.

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t go trying to play matchmaker yet. Trent and I just friends- we have been for years. I don’t want to ruin a friendship just because someone says he likes me.” Kassie pinched the bridge of her nose as if warding away a migraine. “Let’s just get back on the road, alright?”

“Yeah, sure.” Nodding at his friend, Kurt climbed up into his SUV as Kassie made her way to her car. All four engines turned over and they were back on the road again. 


	4. Chapter 4

They were half an hour from reaching Nashville when Kassie’s phone rang for the fourth time since leaving Louisville. Shooting an exasperated look at Trent and mentally swearing that if it was Kurt complaining that Nick and Jeff had started a Nerf war or tried to shove each other out of the moon roof again, she was going to scream. A quick check of the caller id informed her that is was Quinn calling so she pressed the talk button.

“Hey, Quinn. What’s up?”

A voice that was most definitely Quinn’s responded; “Think again, Mama Kass. Not Quinn.”

“I figured as much, Satan. What’s going on?”

“We need to hit up Wal-Mart some time tonight. It seems the boys… Hang on…”

Kassie frowned as she heard some shuffling and what sounded like the phone being passed around until another familiar though male voice filled her Bluetooth.

“Kassie, it’s Mike. I figured someone should let you know that the New Directions guys decided to have an all night C.O.D marathon tonight in the hotel. Finn managed to pack up his X-box. I know Nick and Jeff were thinking about playing, and Thad wanted in as well.”

“So we need to get food, I would wager?”

“Yeah, and I think the Warbler guys wanted to buy some extra controllers, too.”

“Thanks, Mike. Put Quinn on, will you?” She listened in as the phone was passed around then heard a beep signaling that Quinn had turned her headset on.

“Are we making a stop, then?” She could hear the weariness in the blonde’s voice and made a decision right then.

“No. We’ll go ahead to the hotel and check in before seven or else they will let out our rooms. I’ll fill Kurt in when we get to the hotel and send a party to the store later. The boys will just have to wait for their game.”

“Sounds good. I don’t think I have another stop in me. I forgot how draining it is to drive for a long period of time.”

“Yeah. I know what you mean. Just turn the radio up and sing; it will help distract you. See you guys at the hotel.”

They disconnected and Kassie sighed again- something she seemed to do a lot of when dealing with her glee friends. Looking over at the boy in her passenger seat and in her rearview mirror, she couldn’t help but think that it was worth it. Her friends were worth it.

“So I take it Mike told you about the boys’ C.O.D marathon?” Trent turned in his seat, smiling at his long time friend. He had hated leaving McKinley, hated to leave Lima and everything he had there, and really hated that he had to leave the best thing that had happened to him behind before he ever got a chance to tell her how he felt. Looking at the plus sized brunette next to him, Trent swore he would tell her how he felt by the end of the week.

“Yeah. I cannot _believe_ the guys want to play video games all night. Kurt and I spent months planning this trip. If they wanted to play fucking video games, they could have stayed in Lima. I can’t wait until tomorrow when they have to go out and sight see with the rest of us tired as hell.” She grinned, the image of ten boys dragging their way through Nashville, exhausted.

“If it helps, I don’t plan on playing. I don’t think Wes and David are either. Jeff, Nick and Thad wouldn’t pass up a chance to shoot each other in a video game, and I don’t think Sebastian plays video games.”

From the back, Blaine shook his head, “He doesn’t. I don’t either by the way. Kurt does every once in a while in attempt to bond with Finn. I…” The boy’s voice trailed off and began to stare off in space again.

Sharing a glance with Trent, both shrugged and Trent just turned up the radio as they settled in for the last ten minutes of the drive.

 

* * *

 

Four vehicles pulled into the parking lot of the Hilton hotel in Nashville, and for anyone who may have been watching, they would have been surprised to see more than two dozen teenagers unfold themselves from the cars. As Kassie stayed outside to supervise everyone unloading their suitcases, Kurt made his way into the grand hotel, stopping just inside the door to marvel at the décor. There was no way they would have been able to afford two nights in a place such as this if they had been paying for it themselves; just one more reason to thank Al Motta.

Stepping up to the receptionist’s desk, Kurt straightened his shirt and ran a hand through his still perfectly styled hair before clearing his throat. An elderly woman in a pressed shirt and a scowl seemingly painted on her face turned to face him, her wrinkled eyes turning hard as he watched the old woman take in the sight of him.

“Can I help you?”

The words hit Kurt like ice, but he tried to shake off the feeling that the woman obviously did not approve of him. “Yes, please. I’m here to check my group in as they are outside unloading right now. I do believe the reservation was under Hummel/Reynolds.”

If looks could kill, the boy was certain he would be dead by now with the death glare the elderly woman shot at him as she turned to the computer and began to type. “There is a reservation under that name, for six rooms. I would assume that since you are not both Hummel and Reynolds, I have to have the other person under the reservation sign before I can help you.”

Ignoring the sneer that was directed at him, Kurt spun on his heel and found that the rest of the group had finally made their way into the lobby and most of the New Directions were staring around, mouths open. Finding Kassie, the boy made a bee line right to his friend, making sure to add extra sway to his hips as he walked, baiting the old hag even further.

“Got the keys, Kurt?”

Frowning at his friend, Kurt shook his head aware that the entire group was now paying attention to the conversation. “Fuck no. That old biddy won’t hand over the keys. She claims it’s because she needs both our signatures, but I can guarantee she won’t hand them over because I’m gay.”

“Dude, I will go over there and show her just…”

“Puckerman, shut up.”

“Let’s go sign the damn papers and get the keys, Kurt. Don’t let that old blue hair get to you.”

Leading the way back over the reception desk, Kassie pulled Kurt next to her and smiled politely to the woman behind the desk. “Good evening, Ma’am. We have a reservation for Hummel/Reynolds.”

Neither teen failed to notice the roll of the woman’s eyes as she turned to her computer and printed out a sheet of paper. Kassie accepted the paper and pen that was slid to her with a smile and once both teens signed the paper, twelve room keys were slid to them, each electronic key labeled with a room number.

“Thank you, Ma’am. You have a good evening.”

The teens walked away, ignoring the scowl and whisper of “fucking fags” as they rejoined the group waiting at the other end of the lobby. Kurt and Kassie stood before their friends, Kurt’s arms crossed over his chest, eyes stony, leaving the girl to do all the talking as she handed out room assignments and gave out keys.

“Well, now that we know our welcome to Nashville has been less than warm, you all need to be even more aware that we need to be on our best behavior. Rooms are as such: in room three-oh-one is Tina, Brittany, Santana and Quinn. Quinn and Tina are in charge of your room keys. In room three-oh-two is Rachel, Mercedes, Sugar, Lauren and myself. Lauren and I will have keys. In room three-oh-three is Finn, Mike, Artie and Kurt. Mike and Kurt will have keys. In room three-oh-four is Puck, Sam, Sebastian and Dave. Dave and Puckerman are in charge of your keys. In three-oh-five are Rory, Blaine, Nick and Jeff. Since I don’t trust Nick or Jeff to not lose or destroy their room key, Rory and Blaine are in charge of them. The final room, three-oh-six has David, Wes, Trent and Thad. Trent and Wes will be the keepers of the keys.”

“Harry Potter reference!”

“Dude, you could totally be Hagrid!”

“Finn, can it. She isn’t done talking yet.”

“Fine.”

“Thank you. Now, I have been informed that the boys plan on playing C.O.D all night and that a trip for food and electronics is needed. It has been decided that we can take Kurt’s car for the trip, so I need up to seven more people that want to go once we get everything upstairs.”

“I want to go.”

“Us, too.”

“I want to see the walls.”

Looking over the hands that went in the air, Kassie looked over at her friend and co-planner, his eyes clearly telling her that this was her idea, not his.

“Fine. Finn, Nick, Jeff, Brittany, Sam, Puck and Trent are going with me. If there is anything you want from the store, give me a list and some money. We’re leaving in half an hour. Now, everyone to your rooms and get settled in.”

 

* * *

 

Once Kassie and the rest of the WalMart crew left, everyone else settled into their separate rooms. The girls, minus Brittany and Kassie, were gathered in one room, all seven of them sprawled out on beds and the floor already clad in their pajamas. Conversation flowed from sharing stories about the car rides there and quickly turned into gossip as they chattered away about the scene at the gas station.

“I still can’t believe Blaine would do something like that.” Rachel frowned, concern on her face.

“I know,” Quinn agreed. “But I don’t think he did it just to make Kurt jealous. I blame Sebastian.”

“That crab has been a horrible influence on Blaine,” Santana mused as she braided Tina’s hair. “Blaine was head over heels for Kurt until that greasy little rat showed up.”

There were nods all around as the girls made their consent. “What I don’t understand is how Blaine can be so blind to the fact that he won’t be able to get Kurt back, even if he figures out how wrong he was.”

All eyes turned to Sugar, no one sure what she was talking about.

“What are you talking about, Sugar?” Lauren asked, pulling a brush through her own dark hair.

“Kurt’s moved on.”

“What the hell?”

“None of you have noticed? He and Dave have gotten really close since Dave transferred and they decided to be friends.”

“You know, I think she’s right.”

“Dave _was_ the one to go after Kurt today. And I know that they have been hanging out a lot lately, because when Kurt isn’t with me, he is usually with him,” Mercedes offered.

The girls fell silent as the realization that Dave Karofsky, their friends’ biggest tormentor was gay, and possibly having feelings for his ex-victim.

“I say we get them together. By the end of spring break, Dave and Kurt have to be dating.”

Six heads nod in agreement and Tina seals the deal. “Operation Kurtofsky is a go.”

 

* * *

 

In a couple of the rooms set aside for the boys, Mike, Thad and David were setting up the two X-boxes that had been brought on the trip by Finn and Puckerman. Artie and Wes set up a tournament bracket, but realized they needed more players in order to make everything work. The pair set out to recruit other players and had managed to get Rory, Kurt and Dave to play. Needing two more people to play but not really wanting to ask the girls after being shot down by Blaine and Sebastian, the pair realized they had no choice.

It was Wes who knocked on the door to the room the girls had gathered in, and it was a puzzled Sugar who answered, swinging the door wide open. Neither boy had ever been around so many girls at once, and neither had a clue as to what to say to their friends. It was Santana that broke the awkward silence.

“What do you want, Wheels? Asian Warbler?”

“Uh….”

“Spit it out, Artie.” Lauren smirked and every girl in the room giggled.

“We uh… need two more for the C.O.D tournament tonight. Would any of you want to play?”

“What makes you think we even know how to play?”

“Seriously, White Boy. ‘Cedes and video games don’t mix.”

“I’ll play.”

“Me, too.”

Grinning at each other from across the room, Santana and Lauren stood up and made their way to the door, leaving the other girls mouths agape in shock.

“What? I can play quite well, thank you very much.”

“Seriously, Berry. Shut your face before flies decide to reproduce in your mouth.”

Following the boys from the room, both girls silently thanked Puck for forcing them to learn how to play. They were so going to win.

 

* * *

 

In WalMart, Kassie and Trent weren’t having the best of times. When they had pulled up in Kurt’s SUV, everyone had bolted from the vehicle, leaving the two behind. Trent figured that Nick and Jeff had come up with some scheme and had gone off to break something and easily resigned himself to spending more time with his old friend. He pushed the cart around the grocery aisles as Kassie checked items off of the list she had made on the drive to store.

The two reminisced over their time spent with the community theatre and impressed the other when they were able to quote full monologues from past shows. As Kassie added a pack of Oreos to the cart, Trent took the girl by the hand as he stopped the cart and pulled her to him. Seeing the girl he had crushed on for years smiling, quoting lines from _Summer and Smoke_ made him realize that if he weren’t careful, he would wind up like John and miss his opportunity with his leading lady.

“Look, Kass, there hasn’t been a day that has gone by that I haven’t missed being a part of the theatre. But… there hasn’t been a moment that has gone by that I haven’t missed you. I… know I should have said something before I had to move, but… I just couldn’t.”

He pulled Kassie to him, threading a hand through her loose brunette locks as he pressed his lips to hers, kissing the girl like he had dreamt of for months. A voice over the public announcement system pulled Trent from his thoughts and made him break the kiss he was enjoying as he heard Kassie’s name being called throughout the store.

Kassie couldn’t move. She could hear someone calling her name and requesting her presence at customer service, but she couldn’t make her feet leave the ground. All she could think about was Trent. What Trent said, how Trent felt, how Trent’s lips felt, how kissing Trent felt. TrentTrentTrent.

Mentally shaking the Trent-induced fog from her mind, the girl smiled up at the man still holding her and leaned up to kiss him again. “We better go and find out what Nick and Jeff did this time.”

Nodding, Trent released the girl from his arms and regained control of the cart, pushing it toward the front of the store.

 

* * *

 

As soon as they had run upstairs and tossed their suitcases into their hotel room, Nick and Jeff had gone off to seek out everyone else who had volunteered to go to WalMart. They rounded up Sam, Puck, Finn and Brittany and pulled them out into the hallway, barely able to contain grins as the pair bounced around each other.

“Dudes, what do you want?” Finn was the first to speak, confused and a bit intimidated by the energy the two Warblers seemed to have.

Sharing twin grins, the Warblers in question just shrugged and began to explain what they called ‘The Epic Master Plan to Get Kicked Out of WalMart and Kill Each Other in the Process.’

“As soon as we get to Wal-Mart, everyone will have exactly ten minutes to find and buy any weapons they choose along with whatever else you need to get at the store.”

“Weapons must be made out of Nerf or other soft material, but any shields are acceptable.”

“As soon as the ten minutes are up, all’s game. Once you have been hit, you must stay frozen in place for a full two minutes before you can move again.”

“The game is over when one or more of us is escorted out by security.”

The members of the New Directions just started at the two boys until Brittany broke the silence. “What is off limits? This is like tag, right?”

“She’s got a point, Tweedledee and Tweedledum. There have to be some boundries,” Puck agreed, running a hand through his mohawk.

“Right. Electronics and the food aisles are off limits. If you break something, you pay for it.” Nick couldn’t help but rock back on his feet, more than excited at the prospect of having a Nerf war in the store.

“I’m in.”

“Me, too.”

“Might as well.”

“Lord Tubbington would be mad if I said no, so I will play.”

“Excellent!”

 

* * *

 

Shooting out of the back of Kurt’s SUV, all six teenagers took off running in opposite directions as they went to gather and pay for anything they would need for this adventure. Sweaty and already out of breath, they gathered at the service desk and dropped off their items before taking off again.

Game on.

Deciding to go off on his own, Finn held his semi-automatic Nerf gun over his shoulder as he wondered through the store looking for the perfect place to hide, but still be able to see if anyone was coming his way. He was working his way through the middle of the large store and found himself in the pet care aisle. Looking up, he found that he could climb onto the highest shelf and possibly hide behind the dog beds.

The tall boy tossed his gun onto the shelf, then checking that the coast was clear, he climbed up after the gun, quickly settling himself on top of the dog beds, giving himself a comfortable perch and safe hiding spot. Now to wait.

Sam and Puck figured that since Nick and Jeff would probably stick together that they should as well to help make the playing ground even. Both boys had semi-automatic Nerf guns in hand with belts of back up wrapped around their waist as they stealthily made their way around the store, peeking around shelves and taking cover behind others as they hunted down the Warbler boys.

Both had forgotten Brittany, pushing the ditzy blonde off as unable to fully comprehend the game, so it came as a shock to Puck and Sam when they found themselves hit with bright orange styrofoam bullets and saw a giggling Brittany flounce away while they stood still, both fuming over being caught.

Loaded up with Nerf rifles, foam swords, and more ammunition than Fort Nox, Nick and Jeff prowled through the store, ignoring the strange looks they were getting from other customers as they searched for any sign of the other four teens. Jeff thought he saw a blonde ponytail heading toward men’s clothing and silently pointed to his partner in the direction of the vanishing blonde. They moved as one, predators going after their prey.

The game continued for over half an hour as the six teens found and shot each other, getting looks of disgust and envy from other customers as they ran around the store. It wasn’t until Jeff backed up, cornered by Sam and knocked over a lamp and breaking it that they were caught. Security arrived in moments, immediately dragging the blonde males to the front of the store. Nick, Puck, Finn and Brittany followed when they saw their friends in trouble, not willing to let the other two take responsibility for everything.

 

* * *

 

The ride back to the hotel was quiet. Trent and Kassie had to talk the store security out of calling the police and convinced them that kicking the violators out of the store and banning them would be best for everyone involved. While Trent waited in line to pay for everything, Kassie led the other four teens out to the car, leaving them to sit in silence.

The moment the car shifted into park, the six troublemakers grabbed their purchases minus their confiscated weapons and shuffled to the hotel, heads down as if they were beaten dogs. Releasing a breath she didn’t know she had been holding in, Kassie sighed heavily and slumped in the driver’s seat, ignoring the way her pony tail dug into her head.

“Sometimes I wonder if this trip is worth it. A cut foot, boyfriend drama, and now this. I don’t know what Kurt and I were thinking when we agreed to get more than two dozen teenagers together without adult supervision for a ten day vacation.”

Turning in his seat, Trent took Kassie’s hand in his own, allowing himself a moment to revel in the smoothness of her skin. “Kass, what you and Kurt have managed to do is nothing short of a miracle. You are doing a great job keeping everyone in line and getting this all together. It’s not your fault that Nick and Jeff are idiots and that their idiocy seems to have spread.”

Smiling softly, the plus size girl nodded slowly as she reclaimed her hand. “Thank you, Trent. For everything. I really have missed having you around.”

Leaning over in his seat across the center console of the SUV, Trent captured the girls’ lips in a kiss. It felt as if the earth had once again stopped spinning as the pair kissed, Trent surprised when it was returned, the girl before him eliciting a soft moan as he pressed further. After what felt like eternity but was really just a few seconds, they broke apart, both with chests heaving, eyes wide.

“Trent, I…”

“No, Kass. I… I should tell you…”

“What, Trent? Tell me what? That you like me? That you never wanted to leave, and regret not saying or doing anything before you just left without saying a word? Lauren and I missed you. No one knew where you had gone. I can’t hear it right now.” Kassie sat back in her seat, hands on the steering wheel as her mind whirled from everything that had just happened.

Turning back around to face forward, Trent slumped, his chest heavy. “I know, Kass. I should have at least called, but I didn’t. I couldn’t. I knew that if I did, the moment I heard your voice I would break down. Mom had been offered a new job- I had no choice to but to go. But I didn’t want to go. I wanted to stay with you and with our friends and family at the theatre.”

“It hurt, Trent. I lost one of my best friends, my leading man. Lauren has been great through it all considering how much she missed you, too. The worst part was being asked where you were and not having an answer. Everyone looked to me, and I couldn’t deliver.”

Shifting back in his seat so he could face his friend, Trent frowned. “I didn’t want that for you. I can’t imagine how tough it was, but do you really think it was easy to leave the one person I loved behind? I fought hard to be able to stay. I even told mom I would live with dad if I had to if meant not leaving you.” Taking Kassie’s hand, he looked her right in the eye, “I’m here now, and I’m not going anywhere. Please, Kassie, just… give me a chance. Please?”

Heavily sighing, Kassie took her hand back, placing it on Trent’s cheek, rough with his five o ‘clock shadow. “Give me some time, okay? I just… I need to think.”

Nodding, Trent unwilling agreed. “Sure. Anything. Take all the time you need. I’ll be here when you’re ready.”

 

* * *

 

In two of the four rooms designated by the boys, more than half of the group gathered around as the Call of Duty tournament prepared to begin. Rules had been set: each round was to last half an hour and the person with the highest score moved on to the next round and no one watching was to say anything in relation to the game being played.

In the first room, Finn and Jeff sat before the television, game controls in hand. In the second sat Artie and David, the door that linked the two rooms open with Thad standing between them, timer in his hand.

“Round one, begin!”

Two hours later, Finn had beat Jeff, David had beat Artie, Mike won over Thad, Puck killed Trent, Nick barely scraped a win over Sam, Wes beat Dave, Kurt had surprised everyone when he slaughtered Rory and Lauren had beat Santana much to the other girls’ chagrin.

It was after midnight when everyone gathered around for the second round. Finn and Mike were to face off first in one room while Nick and David battled it out next door. Half an hour later, Finn had beat Mike and Nick had apparently “handed David his ass” as Jeff so elegantly had put it. They changed places and while Kurt and Lauren faced off, Puck and Wes were next door doing the same. Once again, Kurt shocked everyone when he beat Lauren and Puck won over Wes by a landslide.

Round three started around one-thirty in the morning and just about everyone was exhausted; there was only so much sugary snacks and sodas could do to keep sixteen teenagers awake. Finn and Nick sat before one television and Kurt and Puck exchanged identical war faces as the third round began.

It was intense, it was brutal, and it was loud as ten boys and two girls cheered on the four boys playing the video game. Half an hour and one call from the front desk later, Finn emerged victorious over Nick and Kurt had put Puck in his place.

At just after two in the morning, everyone including the other girls who had not played gathered in one room, twenty-five bodies shoved together so everyone could watch the two brothers play to the proverbial death. No one had expected Kurt to get this far- not many people knew the boy could actually play video games. As the boy pointed out as he took his controller in hand, he did have Finn for a brother. It was one of the only ways the two could bond.

The final round began and no one spoke, no one moved, and the tension in the air was thick as the brothers played, fingers and thumbs flying over the game controls. Thad kept watch on the timer, and not a single eye left the television screen as time drew quickly to a close. It was close- the boys were nearly tied the entire round, but just as Thad claimed “time’s up,” Kurt got in the last kill shot, beating Finn by a mere two points.

Barely contained shouts of confusion, triumph and despair filled the small space as everyone either moved to congratulate the winner, comfort the losers or hand over winnings and losings over bets. It took nearly an hour to get everyone out of the room and back into their own for a few hours of sleep before everyone had to get up and get ready for the day of touring ahead of them.

 

* * *

 

During the tournament, the girls minus Santana and Lauren gathered in one of the two rooms designated for the girls and Kassie found herself in the middle of a grilling session as the girls drilled her about the trip to WalMart and why she had been so quiet during their makeover session. Sitting the edge of one of the beds, Quinn braided Brittany’s hair as she looked over at the plus size brunette who seemed more down than usual.

“Alright, Reynolds. Spill.”

“Spill what, Quinn?”

“Why you’re so down. Something’s happened, and you’re going to talk.”

Nodding, Tina agreed. “There is something going on, I know you, Kass. What happened?”

Sighing heavily, the girl in question leaned back against the wall and crossed her arms across her chest. “When we got to WalMart, Brit and the boys took off, leaving me and Trent to get the food and drinks. He and I were doing fine, talking and quoting lines from pervious shows when he suddenly just… kinda stopped and kissed me...”

“Wait. What show were you doing?”

“ _Summer and Smoke._ ”

“Damn, Kass.”

“Wait,” Mercedes said, not quite making sense of what was going on, “go back to the beginning. I get that you know Trent somehow, but how does a Tennessee Williams play work into this?”

“Trent and I used to act together in the community theatre in Lima.”

“You mean the _Once Upon a Time_ theatre troupe?”

“Yes, Rachel. I do.”

“Humph. How did you get in but I’ve never got a role. I’ve auditioned twelve times!”

“Does it really matter, Berry? Now shut up and let the girl tell her story.”

“Thank you, Mercedes. Anyway, Trent and I starred in _Summer and Smoke_ the summer before last, he as John and I was Alma. We had already been friends before that, but you know that show. Something… changed, I think while we were performing it for the last time. I don’t know. It’s like… I really felt like Alma. I felt like I had blossomed, like I had a fire burning through me that I had suppressed for so long. Being around Trent… I don’t know. I know people look at him and see a chubby gay boy, but those of us who know him know better. He’s had girlfriends- hell I met most of them when he would bring them to after parties. But…”

“Well, what about tonight? Kass, seriously, what went down?”

“He kissed me. Right in the middle of the cookie aisle. We were going through the final scene and he just stopped and it was as if fireworks had gone off. Heat flooded through me and he was suddenly all I could think about. Just as we broke apart, we heard my name being called over the PA system, and that was that. Until we got back here anyway.”

“I noticed it took you a long time to come up after me and the boys came in.”

“Yeah, Britt. It did. We talked. And it hurt. I had to stop myself from letting him get to me. I know he feels bad for leaving and that he really had no choice. But it killed me that he never even called after he left, never gave an explanation. He just… left. He admitted that he loves me, we kissed again and it was just like the one at the store; heaven. I just…”

“You don’t want to get hurt. He abandoned you, and we don’t blame you for being hesitant. But Kassie, he loves you. Trust me, I know.”

“Yeah. He looks at you like San looks at me, and I know she loves me.”

“Give the boy a shot, Kassie. You never know.”

Shaking her head, the girl in question just wiped her eyes, not realizing she had cried. “I don’t know guys. What if he just leaves again? I can’t handle that.”

“He won’t.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Yes, I do.”

“Alright, enough of this sad stuff. Kassie, you are going to get your boy. Now, on to other topics of discussion. I hear you know something about Kurt and his blooming relationship with one Dave Karofsky. Tell us what you know, girl.” Mercedes grinned as she moved to sit behind Kassie, brushing out her hair.

“I should have figured this was coming. Look girls, Kurt and Dave’s relationship is none of our business. They hang out, get coffee, and often I am there as well. I know for a fact that they aren’t together, but just friends. Now leave it alone. The last thing they need is for a bunch of girls to go meddling in their business.”

Tina stopped mid-way pulling on a pair of boxer shorts, “Bull. There is something going on there. You saw how Dave went running after Kurt at the gas station- you let him go. They are either more than friends or one of them wants to be more than friends.”

“I think they are soul dolphins.”

“Really, Brit?”

“Yeah. Totally. Blaine was too dapper for Kurty. He needs someone to protect him when he can’t protect himself. Davey can do that.”

All six girls nodded.

“Yeah, but I don’t see them figuring things out any time soon.”

“And that’s why we are going to help.”

Kassie stood, hands on her hips. “No, you’re not. Those two don’t need any help from anyone. If Kurt likes Dave, he will go for it. I know him and Dave and their supposed relationship better than you guys. Trust me, if it’s meant for them to get together, they will. Now, if you girls don’t mind, we need to get the boys to quiet down or we will all get thrown out of the hotel.”

 

* * *

 

Room three-oh-five had been left vacant after every one of Blaine’s roommates had left to go play video games. With everyone else otherwise occupied, Sebastian and Blaine had locked themselves in the room and things were getting rather heavy. Still reeling from the days earlier events, Blaine wasn’t really into it one hundred percent, and the moment Sebastian tried to touch him _there_ he backed off, jumping from the bed and pulling his pants back up.

“What the hell, Blaine?”

“I… I can’t, Seb. Not right now. I’m sorry.” Sitting on the edge of the other bed, Blaine let’s his head fall into his hands, shoulders shaking as tears threatened to fall. Seeing Dave Karofsky of all people follow after a crying a Kurt shook him up more than he thought it would. It was hard to see Kurt flirting with that stranger at the New Years party, but it was even worse to see the guy who had harassed and threatened his life go after Kurt to comfort him.

And to think, he himself was the one to make Kurt cry.

A hand on his thigh pulled Blaine from his thoughts and he felt the hand travel higher, groping at him. “I said no, Sebastian. Just… go away.”

Jumping from the bed, Sebastian growls and Blaine knows he’s pissed the other boy off, but can’t find it in himself to care.

“What the fuck, Blaine? What has gotten into you?”

Seeing Blaine look up with tears in his eyes, Sebastian feels himself grow hotter, fury growing. “You’re thinking about that little bitch, aren’t you? You’re fucking thinking about Hummel! What the hell, Anderson? You’re mine now, he’s ancient history. Who gives a fuck if he’s taking it up the ass from that jock!”

Wiping the tears from his eyes as a wave of fury swept over him, Blaine stood, getting as close to his boyfriends face as his shorter height would allow. “Don’t call Kurt a bitch. You have no right to talk about him like that!”

Their voices had quickly begun to rise and in no time the pair were yelling at each other. “I have every right to say whatever I want. You need to stop thinking about him. It’s over. You made your choice. And you chose me. He needs to stop being a whiney little bitch about it.”

Neither teen noticed that the door to the room had opened and that Wes and David were standing in the doorway, watching the boys fight.

“Maybe I made the wrong choice! You are nothing but horrible to me. Keeping me from my friends just so I’ll stay in your bed! Relationships aren’t just about sex, Sebastian.”

“Wrong choice? I’m your only option, Anderson. Hummel won’t take you back, not now. You’re used goods and he’s found someone who will fuck him like he needs to be fucked. You were never man enough.”

“You’re not my only choice! And I don’t care if Kurt takes me back, as long as he’s happy, I don’t care. But you and me? We’re through!”

Wes and David managed to step in just as Sebastian ran at Blaine, eyes flashing as he tried to fight his way through the other Warblers. “You can’t break up with me, Anderson! No one breaks up with me!”

“Get used to it, Smythe. We’re done. I’m done. Now get the hell out of my room.”

Blaine watched as his friends pushed Sebastian through the door and locked it before he collapsed onto one of the beds, tears streaming down his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Somehow, even with everyone managing to get just a few short hours of sleep, the combined efforts of Kurt and Kassie had everyone up, dressed and down in the dining hall enjoying a complimentary breakfast by nine the next morning. Through broken yawns and muted conversations, tensions ran high throughout the group as they ate slowly, most sipping their coffee to help them wake up.

No one failed to notice that Sebastian and Blaine were sitting as far away from each other as possible, and the looks that could kill Sebastian shot at the smaller boy didn’t go unseen either. Over cups of coffee, Kurt tried in vain to get his friend to tell him what had happened the night before at WalMart and in the car. All he got in response was a muttered “later,” and a weary sigh.

Finally having enough of the morose tension that filled the air, Kurt stood and called for attention. “Alright people. Time to wake up and get going. This morning has been set aside so you can go off and explore Nashville for yourselves. No one is to go off alone. You can pair off, but groups of three or more is more preferable. Public transportation is available here in the city, so make use of it. We will meet outside the Hard Rock Café at one on the dot. If you’re late, you pay for your own food. We will leave from there so we can be on time for our three-thirty tour of The Grand Ole Opry House before the concert.

“If any of you find yourself in serious trouble, call myself or Kassie. Have fun and be safe. Don’t do anything stupid.”

Kurt sat back down and watched as his friends left in groups little by little. Tina, Mike, Finn and Rachel took off, talking about going to the Frist Center for the Visual Arts. Behind them went Mercedes, Sam, Rory, Sugar and Artie who planned to go to the Country Music Hall of Fame and Museum. Brittany and Santana took off a few moments later, the pair holding hands as they left the hotel. Wes and David practically drug a protesting Blaine from the dining hall, and Thad informed the two planners that he, Sebastian, Nick, Jeff and Quinn were going to wonder around downtown before saying their goodbyes.

Dave, Trent, Lauren and Puckerman were the last to leave, leaving Kassie and Kurt in the hotel alone. The pair instantly slumped back in their chairs, tension leaving their shoulders as both enjoyed the few moments of peace they could get. It was Kurt who moved and who spoke first.

“Alright, Kass. Speak up. Tell me what went on between you and Trent last night. Cut through the crap and tell me what’s going on.”

Reluctantly, Kassie told her story again, not leaving out any details. After finishing her story the girl collapsed in her chair, letting her head fall onto the table. “Kurt, I don’t know what to do. I like Trent, I really do… but I don’t think I could handle losing him again.”

Gathering the girl up in a hug, Kurt shook his head in disagreement. “I know Trent. I know he would never leave you, not after he finally gets you. That boy isn’t one to give things up very easily.”

“I know. I just… I don’t know. You know? I… ugh! Why does this have to be so hard? Love really sucks. I know I’m preaching to the choir, but it does.” Thudding her head back on the table, a sudden thought crossed the plus sized girls mind causing her to smile.

“Kurt. I’ll make you a deal. I tell Trent I want to be with him, but you have to do something as well.”

A raised eyebrow met her blue eyes and Kassie grinned.

“What is going on in that messed up head of yours now, Reynolds?”

“I tell Trent, you tell Dave. And before you go protesting, remember who has been there nearly every time you guys have been together. He likes you Kurt, and I know you feel the same. Don’t try and deny it.”

“That’s so not fair Kassie and you know it!” Kurt protested, standing and giving his friend a patented ‘bitch face’.

Standing as well, the girl shrugged and gathered up her messenger bag. “That’s the deal, Hummel. Take it or leave it.”

Ripping his own bag from the back of his chair, Kurt huffed with a roll of his eyes. “You’re on, Reynolds. You tell Trent you like him and I’ll tell Dave.” The pair shook on it before they left the hotel, setting off for a leisurely stroll of Nashville.

 

* * *

 

Surprisingly, everyone showed up outside the Hard Rock Café on time- the last to arrive with just a minute to spare was Nick, Jeff and Quinn, all with wide smiles on their faces. Puck and Sam carried guitars around their backs, and Finn seemed to be enjoying fiddling with his new drum sticks. All twenty-five teens made their way into the restaurant where they were quickly seated having been expected thanks to the expert planning ahead of their two friends and a bit to Rachel’s dismay.

Conversation flowed easily around the pushed together tables as everyone shared stories from their day and phones and cameras were handed around as others went off taking pictures. Drinks arrived and their food had been ordered when from one end of the tables the sound of two guitars tuning floated through the air.

Sam and Puck stood, both playing when Puck broke into song right in the middle of the restaurant.

 

_“Turn the quiet up, turn the noise down_

_Let this ol’ world just spin around_

_I wanna feel it swing, wanna feel it sway_

_And put some feel good in my soul_

_Drink a little drink, smoke a little smoke”_

Sam joined in, both guitarists singing.

 

_“Want a little more right, and a little less left_

_Little more right now, a little less what’s next_

_Act like tomorrow’s ten years away_

_And just kick back and let the feelin’ flow_

_Drink a little drink, smoke a little smoke”_

Taking over, Sam sang, his natural southern accent helping as he sang the country song.

 

_“I set my sails for a new direction_

_But the wind got in my way_

_I changed my course_

_But my definition of change_

_Just ain’t the same”_

 

Finn joined in, his drum sticks bouncing off of every free inch of table he could find as he danced his way through his friends, wooden sticks twirling in his expert fingers.

 

_“I’m gonna sit right here_

_Stay away from there_

_I’m gonna make pretend_

_I just don’t care_

_And I could get up_

_Go get her back_

_Or maybe I’ll just let her go_

_Drink a little drink, smoke a little smoke”_

Dancing around the restaurant and very aware that every eye in the joint was on him and his friends, Puck milked the performance for all he had knowing Hummel and Reynolds wouldn’t let them get away with causing a disruption and possibly getting them all kicked out, singing anyway.

 

_“Kick back gives the blues a spin_

_Break out the wine, forget again_

_Dig down deep, find my stash_

_Light it up, take me back”_

Grinning at his girlfriend, Sam nudged Mercedes as he passed by her while he sang.

 

_“Kick back gives the blues a spin_

_Break out the wine, forget again_

_Dig down deep, find my stash_

_Light it up, memory crash”_

Tapping on the back of his vacated chair before moving on to play against a metal pole, Finn sang along with friends, enjoying the impromptu show they were giving.

 

_“Oh, I don’t know_

_Baby, it might take all night”_

Ending where they started at the end of their table of friends and standing behind their empty seats, the boys joined voices for the last part of the song.

 

_“Then I’ll maybe break out that old rock and roll_

_Drink a little drink, smoke a little smoke.”_

The three boys finished playing and the entire restaurant erupted in cheers. Finn, Puck and Sam took bows; Sam and Finn blushing red while Puck just soaked up the attention. Slowly the applause faded and the three sat back at the table to claps on the back and praise for a well done performance.

Kurt and Kassie left to pay the bill almost an hour later- both surprised when they weren’t met by the hostess but the manager instead.

“I’m Greg Deager, the manager here. That performance your friends put on was something else. Do you all sing?”

Both teens nodded as Kurt spoke; “Yes sir, we are. We are a combination of two glee clubs on vacation for spring break.”

“But there has got to be what, twenty-five of you there? And one of your group is in a wheel chair? Where are you kids headed, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Not at all, sir,” Kassie replied. “We are actually going down to Panama City. Most of us are eighteen or over, and those who aren’t have their parent’s permission to be here of course. It took some convincing, but luckily our parents trust us to behave and take care of each other.”

“More like they trust us two to take care of them,” Kurt grinned.

“Well you kids have fun and be safe. I just wanted to thank you for that show. Nothing like that has ever happened here; at least not during lunch by a table of teenagers. Our patrons loved it and some even thought it had been planned and asked when the next show would be. I would like to show my appreciation for giving me something new to think about. How about we comp your meal today?”

Kurt and Kassie looked over at each other, both completely dumb-founded. That was over two hundred dollars for a spontaneous performance by three of their more ridiculous friends.

“As much as we would like to accept your offer sir, we can’t.” Kassie frowned. “If we were to accept, it would be considered payment for doing a performance, and we would be banned from any future competitions since we would be considered professionals.”

“I see. Well, thank you anyway. I am really considering adding lunch time entertainment thanks to you and your friends.”

“We’re glad to be of help.”

“You have fun then, kids. Enjoy your vacation.”

Still stunned, the pair made their way back to their table and quickly got their friends to quiet down and give them their attention. “Well, thanks to Puck, Sam and Finn’s spontaneous and inappropriate performance, we were offered our entire meal for free. Sadly, Kassie and I had to turn it down, because as the members of the New Directions know, any form of payment for a performance would disqualify all of us from future competitions.

“Now, we are all going to have to head to The Grand Ole Opry House if we are going to make it in time for our private tour. Since none of us drove, we’re going to have to hop on the bus.”

Everyone stood to leave, gathering bags and guitars as they did so. None of them expected the applause that filled the room as they left, but every single one of them enjoying it, even if they had nothing to do with the impromptu song.

 

* * *

 

“This place is AMAZING!”

“I never thought country music would be my forte, but I can most certainly see myself performing on this stage.”

“Rachel, you see yourself performing on any stage.”

“It’s not my fault I was meant for the stage.”

“Girls, quit bickering. Enjoy the fact that we are standing on one of the most historic stages known to the music industry.” Kassie smiled to herself as she stood just left of center stage, every girl in glee on the stage with her. The boys were running around the auditorium, weaving in and out of seats and running down aisles as they released some steam.

Looking around them, each girl caught sight of the man in their life and Santana found Brittany, locking eyes on her as Kassie began to sing.

 

_“I pinch myself_

_Sometimes to make sure I’m not in a dream, that’s how it seems_

_I close my eyes and breathe in the sweetest moments I’ve ever known_

_It feels like home”_

 

Rachel’s eyes found Finn’s as he turned to face the stage, a small smile gracing her face as she sang down at the boy she had loved for three years.

 

_“And here I am_

_I want to be your everything_

_There you are_

_Turning winter into spring”_

Mercedes smiled down at Sam, her boyfriend taking a spot right in front of the stage, grinning up at the girl he fought so hard to get back. Santana sang to Brittany as her voice blended with Mercedes’, love for the blonde girl filling her being as she sang.

 

_“And everyone that sees you_

_Always wants to know you_

_And everyone that knows you_

_Always has a smile_

_You’re a standing ovation_

_After take years of waiting_

_For a chance to finally shine_

_Everyone calls you amazing”_

 

Lauren, Quinn, Brittany and Sugar backed their friends up, their voices joining in softly, adding in gentle harmonies.

 

_“I just call you mine.”_

Though they hadn’t told anyone, Tina and Mike were already engaged. Tina thought back to that day out on the football field when Mike had gotten down on his knee and asked for her hand in marriage. She bent down and held his hand in hers as she sang to the man she knew she would spend forever with.

 

_“I fall apart_

_And just a word from you_

_Somehow seems to fix_

_Whatever’s wrong_

_Ohhh”_

Two strong voices joined together as Kassie and Rachel sang together; Rachel standing center stage, her brown eyes full of unshed tears as she sang to Finn. Looking down, Kassie saw Trent standing in front of her and she just knew. She was dedicating this to him- to the guy who would never leave her again.

 

_“You reach into the weakest moments_

_And remind me that I’m strong_

_You gotta know_

_I’d be a fool not to see or even worse forget_

_That you’re more than I deserve”_

Nine voices joined together, danced around each other as every girl on stage sang the chorus of the song; each in their own world.

 

_And everyone that sees you_

_Always wants to know you_

_And everyone that knows you_

_Always has a smile_

_You’re a standing ovation_

_After take years of waiting_

_For a chance to finally shine_

_Everyone calls you amazing_

_I just call you mine_

Mercedes and Tina joined each other in the last verse, sharing identical grins.

 

_“Nothing makes sense when you’re not here_

_As if my whole world disappears_

_Without you what’s the point of it_

_Cause everyone that sees you_

_Always wants to know you_

_And everyone that knows you_

_Always has a smile”_

Kassie, Rachel, Santana, Mercedes and Tina stood together, their focus’ only on their significant other as they ended the song; none of them having a dry eye.

 

_“You’re the dream that I’ve been chasing_

_After years of waiting_

_For a chance to finally shine_

_Everyone calls you amazing_

_I just call you mine.”_

Santana immediately pulled Brittany to her, kissing the taller girl tenderly as others moved around them. Finn jumped up onto the stage and had Rachel in his arms in a heartbeat, their lips entangling. Tina sat on the edge of the stage as she and Mike simply held each other. Sam and Mercedes were in a similar position, Mercedes’ head on Sam’s shoulder. Trent had stayed where he stood, his eyes never leaving Kassie.

She sat at the edge of the stage and beckoned him over, grasping his hand in hers as soon as she could reach it. Their eyes locked on each other; shinning ocean blues connecting with his blue/green orbs. Lips were mere centimeters apart when a voice broke through, causing the pair to quickly separate.

“You girls were incredible. I’ve never heard that song sung with that much raw emotion.”

Twenty-five heads whipped around to find where the voice was coming from. Descending the stairs that lead to a cat walk was Martina McBride herself, red hair and unforgettable blue eyes.

“I could never pull off that kind of passion in that song, even when recording it.” Martina stopped just in front of the first row of seats and clapped softly. “Now, just who are you all who can sing my song better than I ever could?”

Stunned into silence, no one was surprised when it was Rachel who managed to speak first. “We are students from two glee clubs here on vacation. Um… we are here for a private tour and our guide had to run off to the restroom. We’re sorry if we interrupted anything.”

“Nothing of the sort. Glee club, huh? We didn’t have glee where I went to school. You kids are incredibly talented. I hope you plan to see that show tonight.”

Nodding, Kassie voiced their confirmation; “we are. We’ve had tickets for a couple of weeks now since we knew we would be stopping in Nashville for a day.”

“I see. I’m glad to see that I will such promising talent in the audience tonight. If you have time after the show, please stick around and I would be more than willing to give you all a tour of the things that aren’t on the official Opry tour.”

“That would be wonderful, Ms. Mcbride.”

“Please, it’s Martina. You are?”

“Kassie, Ma’am.” Kassie went around listing off names as the country star shook hands with her friends. This was unbelievable. She had been listening to and singing Martina’s songs since she could speak, and here she was, conversing with the woman!

“Well guys, it was nice to meet you and it was wonderful to hear you girls sing. I can’t wait to see you at the show.”

With that, the country star left and the auditorium erupted in noise.

“Oh. My. God!”

“That was awesome!”

“She really is prettier in person.”

“She said we sang her song better than she did!”

“Oh my god!”

It took ten minutes and several attempts from the boys to get the girls to calm down enough to leave the performance space and out to the lobby of the Opry House. Once out there, the girls seemed to calm quickly, and they all agreed to go to a nearby coffee shop to kill time before the concert in just over an hour.

 

* * *

 

“Why didn’t she have us go up on stage? It’s not like us guys can’t sing.”

“Dude, it was a song about girls and for girls. Of course she wouldn’t have us guys sing with her.”

“But still, that’s not the point man.”

“Finn, just can it. The concert was awesome, the girls were great, and we got to run around The Grand Ole Opry House without getting arrested. I call it a success.”

“I guess…”

Finn, Mike, Artie and Puck sat in the hotel room that belonged to the first three guys, all four playing Xbox as they talked. Puck had joined the guys in their room when Kurt had gone into his and Dave’s room to talk to Dave. That was one discussion Puckerman didn’t want to be anywhere near.

“Rachel and Tina rocked it up there with that song, though. Mike, you are one lucky son of a gun.”

“I know. Guys… You’re my best friends, so I think I should tell you this.”

The game got paused and Mike turned from his spot on the floor to face his friends. “Tina and I are getting married next July. I… would you guys be the groomsmen?”

“Congrats, man!”

“Of course, dude.”

“We wouldn’t miss it.”

“Thanks guys. Matt’s going to be my best man, and I want you guys and Sam to be there to back me up.”

“Totally, Mike. We got your back, man.”

 

* * *

 

“What’s up, Kurt?” Dave shifted on his bed and set down the book he was reading to make room for his friend to have a seat. Puck had left when Kurt came in and Sam and Sebastian were nowhere to be found, so the two were alone in the room for the moment.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Kurt took in a deep breath before slowly letting it out. Now or never.

“Dave, we need to talk. I don’t know what’s going on between us, or what could go on between us. Are we just friends? Friends that could be more? Are we already more than friends but afraid to admit to ourselves let alone each other that we want to be? What is this, Dave?”

Biting down on his lower lip, Dave frowned, eyebrows knitting close together. He knew this day would come; when one of them would question the other… He just thought that he would be the one asking the questions and not the other way around.

“I guess the last one. Look, Kurt, I’m not any good at this. You know as well as anybody that I don’t know what I’m doing. Do I like you? Yes, I do. I have even before I realized that that was what I was feeling. I was afraid that you don’t like me like that.”

Deciding to just go for it like he never did with Blaine, Kurt leaned forward and captured Dave’s lips in a kiss. It wasn’t rough, it wasn’t forced or too pushy. It was slow, unexpected and wonderful. Kurt pulled back, his slightly red lips quirking into a smile.

“I like you too, Dave. I don’t know when I realized it; maybe it was that night at Scandals and I got to see the real you. It may have been one day when you were escorting me down the hall with the Bully Whips, I don’t know. All I know is that I like you.”

Lips crashed into each other as Dave pulled Kurt in for another kiss; this one was rougher, more passionate and much more probing than the other as Dave sought and gained access into Kurt’s coffee and mint flavored mouth.

A door slamming and a yelled exclamation of ‘I KNEW IT!’ pulled the boys from their kiss as Sebastian entered the room, an expression of pure excitement and malice on his face. “I knew you two were together. Oh I can NOT wait to tell Blaine this one.”

Kurt was up and in Sebastian’s face before Dave could even leave the bed, his face red as his body shook in rage. “You have no right to tell Blaine anything, crab. I know he broke up with you last night because you tried to force him into having sex. You are nothing more than a skeezy crab with a case of rat face. What Dave and I may or may not be is none of your business, nor is it Blaine’s. He is my ex, and that is all. Now, either go find someone else to torment, or shut the hell up.”

Sliding back onto to the bed Dave was still occupying, Kurt sat before the guy that used to make his life hell and took his hand in one of his own. Both boys watched silently as Sebastian gathered a few things before leaving the room, slamming the door behind him.

Turning to Dave, Kurt finally allowed himself to smile. “Now, here’s the question; Dave Karofsky, would you be willing to be my boyfriend?”

Dave broke into a grin before pulling the smaller man to him; “only if you are willing to be mine.”

“Of course. Now kiss me.”

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs used here were “Smoke a Little Smoke” by Eric Church and “I Just Call You Mine” by Martina McBride.


	6. Chapter 6

Nothing short of a miracle had everyone awake, packed and fed by nine the next morning. While the planners of the trip got the group checked out, everyone else went out to the vehicles to reload luggage and pile into the four cars, ready for the last leg of their trip before they hit the beach that evening. Quinn slid behind the wheel of her car as Brittany and Santana took seats in the back, Jeff joining them while Nick claimed the passenger seat. David was resting his head on the steering wheel of his SUV as Wes sat next to him letting Mike, Tina, Rory, Trent, Sugar and Sebastian climb into the back of the vehicle. Kurt had Dave, Artie, Finn, Rachel, Puck, Sam and Mercedes riding with him while Kassie took Blaine, Lauren and Thad.

Settled in for a four and a half hour journey, those Kurt’s SUV slowly began to wake up as the caffeine from their various coffees began to take effect. Conversation began to flow free and easy as the members of the New Directions discussed possibilities for their set list at Nationals. Everyone seemed to agree on paying tribute to Michael Jackson for Nationals like they had done for sectionals with the entire Jackson family. Rachel was the only one opposed to the idea stating that “there clearly isn’t enough room for a female soloist in an MJ song.”

Dave paid close attention as the group talked about the competition, speaking up only when he was addressed or when he had something he thought he could contribute to the conversation. Every time he would say something, Dave caught Kurt trying to hide a smile, and it pleased him to know that he was making the other man happy for once.

Looking over at the driver as the others began to shift discussions, Dave caught Kurt mid-smile. “What?”

Smirking, Kurt just shook his head. “Nothing. It’s just good to see you getting along with everybody. That’s all.”

“Oh. I was hoping it would be something else.”

“Something else? Why else would I be smiling, Dave?” Kurt grinned again, tapping his thumbs on his steering column.

Shaking his head, Dave chuckled. “Oh, I don’t know… Maybe you’re still smiling over last night.”

Leaning forward, Mercedes stuck her head between the two front seats and frowned unconvincingly at her best friend. “And just what happened last night, white boy?”

Tapping the black girl on the head, Kurt just laughed. “That, my love, is a story for another time.”

Sitting back in her seat, Mercedes crossed her arms with a huff. “Fine, but you are telling me what’s gone down when we get to Florida, got it?”

“Got it.”

 

* * *

 

Driving in silence for awhile, it was Wes who turned in his seat to face the back that broke it. The Asian found Trent in the middle row of seat, head resting against the window, eyes glassy and unfocussed. Clearing his throat, Wes pulled his friend and fellow Warbler from his thoughts.

“Alright, Trent. Spill.”

With a heavy sigh the other boy barely moved as he gave his barely heard reply. “There’s nothing to say, Wes.”

“I call bullshit. Something happened the other night when you guys were gone, and you’re going to talk about it.”

“He’s right, Trent. You need to talk to your friends about what happened. They can help,” Tina piped up, her head resting on Mike’s shoulder in the back.

“How do you know… She told you, didn’t she?”

“Of course she did. That’s what friends do, and yours are only trying to be there for you.”

Wes nodded. “And it’s not as if any of us missed that near kiss yesterday at the Opry House, or how you two seemed to avoid each other afterward.”

Sitting up, Trent sighed. There was no way he was going to get out of this. “Fine. Yes, something happened between Kass and I the other night.”

From behind him Sugar sat forward, confusion written on her face. “But I thought you were gay. How can you like Kassie if you like boys?”

Sebastian snorted, pulling the red head back into the seat they shared. “Trent only seems gay, trust me, Sweetcheeks.”

“Shut up, Smythe.”

“Make me, other Asian.”

“Why don’t you all be quiet so Trent can tell ‘is story?” Rory asked quietly.

“Thanks, Rory. Anyway… At WalMart Kass and I were doing the actual shopping and I kissed her. I know it wasn’t my smartest idea, but she just looked so perfect and is perfect. One minute we were running through lines from an old show, and the next I remember thinking that I couldn’t lose her again… so I kissed her.

“After we got back to the hotel and everyone else left, we talked in the car. Wes, she was so mad and upset that I had left like I did; vanished without a word. I know what I did was wrong. I just don’t know how to make her see that I won’t leave her again. I couldn’t…”

Silence filled the car after the confession. Tina and Sugar who had already known this information after hearing it from Kassie just sat back, hoping the boy would figure out what he had to do. Rory was the one who came up with the answer; “Ye sing to ‘er.”

“What?”

“Sure. It seems to work for Rachel and Finn. Ye love ‘er, right?”

“I do.”

“Then ye sing ‘er a song. Sing what ye can’t say.”

Sharing twin looks of approval, Tina and Sugar nodded at each other. Maybe boys weren’t useless after all.

 

* * *

 

“Kassie?”

“Yeah, Blaine?”

Looking in the rearview mirror and locking eyes with the driver, Blaine shook his head slowly, hoping the girl would understand. “Is there any way to keep Sebastian and I as separated as possible when we get to Panama City?”

“Sure,” Kassie agreed with a nod. “Kurt and I have living arrangements all made out. You will be in the same house, but you won’t be sharing a room.”

“Thanks. Um… how is Kurt? You know…” he trailed off, unsure of what it was he wanted to know for sure.

Thad frowned at his friend sharing the back seat with him and Blaine flinched at the dirty look he got from Lauren.

“He’s doing well, all things considered. I’m not going to state the obvious since you already know that cheating on him and then leaving him for that crab nearly killed the boy, but I am going to say that he is doing much better.”

“That’s… good… I guess.”

“It is,” Thad agreed. “It’s also good that you have come to your senses about Smythe as well.”

“No matter how late you are,” Lauren added under her breath, gaining a death glare from her best friend.

“Late? What do you mean, Lauren? Wait… has… has Kurt moved on?” Slumping back in his seat, Blaine forced himself not to cry, no matter how desperately he wanted to do so. The silence told him everything he needed to know. “It’s Dave, isn’t it?”

Three nods and Blaine closed his eyes, a single tear falling down his cheek. “He’s happy, right?”

“Yeah,” Lauren said. “They may not be out to everyone yet, or even to themselves, but he’s the happiest than we’ve seen him in a long time.”

Resigning himself to the consequences of his actions, Blaine just shrugged before leaning his forehead against the glass window and letting his thoughts fill him. “That’s all that matters then.”

 

* * *

 

The atmosphere in Quinn’s car is much lighter than that of the others. Music filled the car softly, but no one paid much attention. Nick and Jeff began openly flirting with their driver almost as soon as they hit the interstate, causing Santana to smirk knowingly and Brittany to well… be Brittany.

“Jeffy!”

“’Yeah, Britters?”

“You’re part dolphin, right?”

“Britt, hun, I don’t think Jeff or Nick know what a dolphin is.”

“They don’t know that dolphins are gay sharks?”

“Gay sharks?”

“Yup! And you and Nicky are dolphins together, just like Kurty and Blainers were, but aren’t anymore. You’re only part dolphin though, so I guess you’re part shark too. Like Puck!”

Catching Santana’s eye in her rearview mirror, Quinn silently pleaded with her eyes for the Latina to make her girlfriend stop talking.

“Britt, leave the boys alone, okay?”

“She has a point, though,” Nick agreed.

“Why deny it?”

“We’re hot for each other.”

“We’re also hot for Quinn.”

At this, Quinn jumped so hard she managed to swerve into the other lane, thankful it was empty or they all would have been dead. “You… you WHAT?”

“They want your hot self, Quinn. Sheesh. And you’re supposed to be the smart one.”

“Can I kiss you, Jeffy?”

“Only if I can kiss Nicky.”

“Duh! I like watching dolphin kisses!”

Santana watched as her girlfriend and the blonde male sharing the back seat with her shared a brief kiss, noting that Quinn had turned to watch over her shoulder. Smirking, the Latina pulled the two blondes apart.

“Alright kids, that’s enough. You boys can get your macks on and show that lucky bitch up there what she’s missing. I’m gonna get my lady kisses on.

“Yay! I love lady kisses with you, San.”

The boys shared twin grins as they watched the very gorgeous women make out before turning their attention to the girl driving.

“We mean it,” Nick said, earning a nod from Jeff.

“You’re smart.”

“You’re beautiful.”

“You have a wonderful voice.”

“You have an attitude.”

“Which is hot.”

“You’re blonde.”

“Also hot.”

“And we want you.”

The boys nod in unison, taking each other’s hand, Jeff leaning over slightly so he could reach up front.

Speechless, Quinn stared down at the pair of hands that were joined beside her. It was flattering- two very handsome, well educated, talented and funny men wanted her. They weren’t fighting over her, but they wanted to _share_ her. Share each other. Invite her in to whatever it was they had, which was clearly something strong if the way they finished each other’s sentences said anything. Sure she would probably regret doing so, the blonde took her right hand off of the steering wheel and placed it on top of the two that were already joined, smiling softly as two hands quickly enveloped her own.

“You won’t”

“Regret this.”

“We promise.”

 

* * *

 

Near one in the afternoon, all four vehicles pulled into a gas station in Huntsville, Alabama. Everyone piled out of the vehicles and many took off running for the restrooms inside the building, others following at a slower pace. The four drivers stayed back and began the ritual of pumping gas after Mr. Motta’s credit card had been swept at all four pumps.

“Do we need to worry about making seat changes when we get back on the road?”

“No, I think we’re good.”

“I know we are.”

“Naw, we’re fine.”

Fuel pumped, the four drivers split off in separate directions. Just as he was going to open the door to the store, Kurt was stopped as a hand was placed on his shoulder. The brunette turned, his glasz eyes furrowed in frustration and confusion before he realized who it was that had bothered him. “Blaine. Can I help you with something?” Kurt somehow managed to speak evenly, not letting the slight flutter he still felt in the pit of his stomach get to him.

Nodding slowly, Blaine cast his eyes to the sidewalk before him. “Uh, is there any way we could talk? In private?”

A short “Sure,” was all he got in response, but it was all he needed. Leading away from the main entrance, Blaine turned the corner and gestured for Kurt to stand on his other side. “Um… I know it is way too late for this, and I don’t expect you too, nor do I want you to forgive me, I just… I just wanted to say that I never meant to hurt you like I did. I mean, I knew my actions were going to hurt you, but… crap… Kurt, I just… I was stupid. Foolish really. I let Sebastian get to me. There was just… something about him, it was like I couldn’t fight it any more.

“I really am sorry that my stupidity hurt you. I know you and Dave have worked things out and you two have a thing, everyone can see it. And I am happy for you; for you both. You both deserve to be happy. I only hope that maybe someday… someday we could be friends again.”

Having hardly looked up from some spot on the ground, Blaine looked up at Kurt hoping to see some sort of reaction in those forever color-changing eyes he had fallen in love with. Finding nothing there but the other boys’ carefully constructed impassive face, Blaine’s face fell even more, hope of reconciling with Kurt completely dashed.

Kurt listened to everything Blaine had to say, processing it carefully before he chose to speak. “I can’t forgive you, not right now. You hurt me Blaine, you really hurt me. I loved you, gave everything to you, and you just seemingly tossed everything we had, everything we shared together right out the nearest window. It has taken months for me to get to where I am now, and while I appreciate your apology, forgiveness is one thing I cannot give you right now.

“We might be friends again someday; I don’t know. It will take time to be able to trust you again, Blaine, do you understand? As for myself and Dave, yes, we have managed to fix our problems and are now seeing each other. Your support is very appreciated, though.”

The boy sighed and ran a hand through his chestnut hair; “We need to head back to the others. I’m sorry Sebastian did what he did to you, Blaine, and I’m not going to say I told you so, but… you had been warned.”

Nodding, Blaine shrugged. “I know I was. Thank you for… well, everything.”

“Let’s just go, shall we?”

“Yeah.”

 

* * *

 

Three hours later four vehicles pulled into Panama City Beach in Florida. The twenty-five teens piled out of the cars, everyone already chattering excitedly about hitting the beach or going to some of the numerous clubs throughout the week. Pulling luggage from the backs and from the tops of the cars, everyone gathered around outside of two nearly identical beach houses.

At two stories each, the houses had wrap-around porches, white wicker furniture and gleaming silver grills on each. Turning the face their friends, Kassie and Kurt shared identical grins; they had done it- everyone was here safe, and now it was time to relax. “Alright, guys,” Kassie spoke up as Kurt pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket. “Listen up! Kurt’s going to list off who goes to which house. Don’t go anywhere once you get inside so you can then get room assignments.”

“Okay, so in the yellow house is Rachel, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Sugar, Mercedes, Finn, Artie, Rory, Nick, Jeff, Dave and myself. In the pink one is everyone else: Tina, Lauren, Kassie, Mike, Puck, Sam, Blaine, David, Wes, Sebastian, Thad and Trent.”

Everyone split up into their groups and makes their way into their respective homes for the next five days. The insides of the houses were, for a lack of a better term, _nice_. Identical to the other, they had large living rooms on the first floor that held two long couches and several chairs that framed the largest television many of them had ever seen. A surround sound system was hooked up to the television, along with a Blue-Ray player and what was recognized as a satellite box.

Down the hallway on the right was a kitchen that was nearly as large as the living room; fully equipped with a six range stove, large refrigerator, pots and pans, and a large marble-topped island in the middle of the cooking space. On the opposite side of the hallway was a full bath that sat next to the laundry room.

In the pink house, Kassie gave out the room assignments. “Okay guys, we have four bedrooms and two baths upstairs. Everyone can figure out a shower schedule later, but for now here’s who is sharing a room with who. Tina, Lauren and I will be sharing a room, as will Mike, Blaine and Thad. Puck and Sam are rooming with Trent which means that Wes and David have Sebastian with them.”

With surprisingly few grumbles, everyone drug their suitcases up the stairs and split off into four separate groups so they could unpack.

 

*~*

 

In Mike, Blaine and Thad’s room, silence fell easily as the three boys began to unpack, no one really saying much as they worked. Blaine was too wrapped up in his thoughts to be too excited about finally arriving to their destination, while Thad was worried about his friend. Mike, just glad to be in the same house as Tina, figured he wouldn’t mind having a nice, quiet room to be able to escape to when things get too loud as he knew they were bound to do.

 

*~*

 

In the room that Trent shared with Sam and Puckerman, he unpacked his things, choosing the single bed figuring the two friends would like the bunk bed. His decision proved to be the right one as soon as the blonde and the mohawk’d boy started fighting over who would get top. Puck and Sam quickly threw their clothes into dresser drawers and jabbered as they changed into their swim trunks, both excited to see their girls in swim suits. Taking his time, Trent moved much slower, not sure if he wanted to hit the beach just yet and even less sure about seeing Kassie.

 

*~*

 

Wes and David had Sebastian backed up against the bedroom door as soon as they were all in and said door was securely shut. “Look here, Crab,” Wes ground out, using an arm to keep the taller boy held in place, “you are going to behave. You are going to play nice, and stay out of everyone’s way. I may not be a Warbler any more, but trust me, I still have pull and I will have you out of Dalton before we get back to Ohio if you step out of line, got it?”

Not one to go down without a fight, Sebastian opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by David. “And consider yourself out of the Warblers. You broke a major rule by trying to assault someone; current Warbler or no.”

At Sebastian’s look of surprise, the other boys shared twin smirks. “You didn’t read the Warbler Handbook, did you? Apparently not, because it states that ‘a Warbler is never to force himself on a fellow Warbler or on another person. A Warbler is to be respectful of all persons at all times or risk expulsion from the group.’”

Letting the blonde go, Wes and David took a step back, never taking their eyes off of the guilty party. “We will be watching you this week, Smythe. Put one toe out of line, and you will regret it.”

 

~*~

 

In the girls’ room Lauren and Tina had agreed to take the bunk bed with Tina taking the top bunk. As the girls unpacked and hung up their clothes, talk flowed easily as the three girls discussed plans for the rest of the afternoon and evening. Tina volunteered to go with whoever else was going to go shopping for food and other needed items while Kassie decided she just wanted to sit on the porch with a book to relax after the stress and drama over the past three days.

 

* * *

 

“Alright people, stop drooling over the house and listen up. We have thirteen people here, so one room will have four people sharing it instead of the usual three. Since Nick and Jeff rarely sleep alone anyway, they can share a bed in one room with Finn and Artie. Rachel, Mercedes and Sugar will share a room and so will Britt, Santana and Quinn. Rory and Dave will room with me. I suggest the girls take the two rooms on the left and the guys take the two on the right. Everyone figure out your own shower schedules and don’t forget there is a full bath down here as well. When you’ve finished unpacking, you can hit the beach, but no one is going out partying tonight. Got it? Good. Now go.”

 

*~*

 

Finn carried Artie up the stairs while Nick brought up the wheelchair. Once they got Artie settled, suitcases were brought in and all four boys began to unpack. Nick and Jeff kept up a constant banter that was only interrupted by a clearing of the throat from Finn.

“Uh, dudes?”

“What’s up, Finn?”

“Um, while I have no problem with you two like… sleeping together or whatever, but uh…”  
  
“Could we not have sex?”

“Yeah…”

“Sure, man. No worries. We don’t do that kind of thing with others are present.”

“It tends to make them uncomfortable.”

“Even the Warblers get freaked out.”

“So really no big deal.”

“Awesome. How do you do that? That whole finishing each other’s sentences thing?”

“No idea.”

“Not a clue.”

Artie had been quiet the whole time as he rolled from his suitcase on the single bed the others had let him have leaving Nick and Jeff to share the bottom bunk to the dresser drawer that his clothes were going in. “Maybe I should sleep downstairs.”

Three heads whipped around, six pairs of eyes raised in his direction as Artie continued. “I mean, you guys shouldn’t have to carry me and my chair up and down all the time. You saw all those couches down there; I could easily sleep on one of them. I don’t want to be an inconvenience to you guys.”

“Dude, so not happening.”

“We don’t mind getting you up here.”

“Yeah, you’re stuck with us, man.”

Unable to stop the grin that spread across his face, Artie just wheeled back to his bed for another load of folded clothes.

 

*~*

 

Dave and Kurt couldn’t stop ‘accidently’ touching as they brushed by each other while they unpacked. Having called the closet for his extensive wardrobe, Kurt hung his things up while Dave and Rory had no problem with putting their clothes in the dresser that was furnished in the room. Rory was the first to get his stuff put away and sat on his bed, watching his two friends.

“Kurt? Dave? So uh, are you two together now?”

Exchanging a meaningful look, the two boys in question shrugged. “Yes. I would like to think so,” Kurt answered, hoping Dave felt the same after what had happened the night before.

“Yeah. I guess so,” Dave offered, grinning widely as the smaller boy standing before him.

“So we’re official then, Dave?”

“If you’ll have me.”

Practically jumping into his arms, Kurt squealed and latched his lips onto Dave’s while Rory laughed glad to see two people as happy as Kurt and Dave.

 

~*~

 

“So what are you going to do, Q?”

Santana sat on the bottom bunk, her head resting again the frame of the top bunk where Brittany lay, running her hands through her girlfriend’s dark locks.

Collapsing onto her bed, Quinn shrugged. “I really don’t know. It’s weird to have two boys that want me who aren’t actually fighting over me, but want to include me. You’ve seen those two; it’s scary how close they are. I see a lot of what you two have in them, and it scares me that they want to include me in that.”

“Don’t be, Quinnie,” Brittany smiled. “They love each other so much more than me and Sanny love each other, but they know something was missing. They love you, Q, so let them.”

“This is absurd. They don’t even know me. I don’t know them. It doesn’t make sense.”

“It does, Q. You just can’t see it yet. If Brit can see that Nick and Jeff are good for you, then go with it. You know she’s always right.”

“Yeah…”

 

*~*

 

Rachel, Mercedes and Sugar took the room to the left furthest from the stairs and quickly got to work unpacking. Both Rachel and Sugar wanted to get out into the water for a quick swim, so they changed into swim suits and rushed out the door, leaving Mercedes in the room by herself. She had just hung up her last top when a knock on the door announced Kurt’s arrival.

“Hey, Mercy. Where’s Rachel and Sugar?”

Rolling her eyes, the diva pointed out her window in the direction of the beach. “In the water already. They couldn’t wait to hit the beach and took off as soon as they unpacked.”

Frowning, Kurt shook his head, unhappy with the other two girls already. “Well, I thought I would see if you wanted to go with me and Dave to the store. Kass wants to stay here and keep an eye on everyone, but we need to get groceries for both houses along with some other stuff.”

“I’ll go on one condition, White boy.”

“Oh, really? And what would that be?”

Smiling widely as she pulled her friend from the room and shut the door, Mercedes gave the boy a mock glare. “Did you and Dave get your shit together?”

Cocking his head to the side, Kurt smirked. “If you’re asking if he and I are dating, then yes, we got our ‘shit together’ ‘Cedes.”

“Good. Now, let’s get Tina and do what we do best.”

 

* * *

 

An hour later found Lauren and Kassie sitting on the porch of their beach house, looking out at the ocean watching their friends splash around and rough house together. They sat together on one of the wicker loveseats, Lauren’s feet on Kassie’s lap as they reminisced together.

“Who would have thought two years ago that we would be in Florida on a beautiful beach surrounded by over twenty people we considered friends?” Kassie questioned as she smiled to herself, remembering how the only friend she had before joining Glee their junior year was the girl sitting with her.

“I know. After Trent moved, I thought it would just be the two of us forever. I never imagined I would be dating Noah freaking Puckerman or singing in the stupid Glee club.” Lauren smiled widely at her best friend, knowing just how lucky she was.

“It’s kind of cool, now that you think about it,” Trent said, sitting down next to the pair. “I didn’t want to leave McKinley, because I didn’t want to leave you two. Looks like it turned out for the best for all of us.”

Both girls looked over at the boy who had been their third and nodded. He did have a point. Trent never would have met the Warblers if he had stayed, and they would never have joined Glee. None of them would have made the friends that they have; things would have been drastically different. Perhaps it had been for the best, but that didn’t mean either girl had to like it.

Sitting up and placing her feet back onto the porch, Lauren stood and smoothed down her shirt as she toed off her flip flops. “If you two will excuse me, I am going to go find Noah.” Looking down at her best friend, she raised an eyebrow and stared at the shorter girl. “When I get back, I expect that you will have done what we both know you want to.”

Kassie just nodded with a frown and watched her friend walk down the beach, her boyfriend immediately making his way out of the water to meet her. Lauren was lucky she decided, and now it was her turn.

“Trent… About yesterday…”

“Don’t, Kass. I know I screwed up, and I stand by what I said.”

“It’s not that. I…” Sanding, the girl took Trent’s hands in hers and pulled him to his feet before threading her fingers through his hair. “I love you, Trent. I have for years. I just can’t lose you again.”

“You won’t. I promise.”

“I know,” Kassie managed to breathe out before her lips were captured in the sweetest, most love filled kiss she had ever had in her life. “I know.”

 

* * *

 

Returning from the store, Tina and Mercedes carried arms full of bags up the steps of the yellow house, both girls stopping in their tracks when they caught sight of Kassie curled up in Trent’s arms, the pair reading from the same book. The girls exchanged knowing looks before making their way into the house, both happy to see that not only had Kurt and Dave finally figured things out, but so had Kassie and her Warbler. Spring break was off to a perfect start. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glee has done a great job in trying to include everyone- like Mr. Schue said, Glee is the only club that is represented by every race, religion and sexual orientation. Except it isn’t. Sure there are the Jews, the Catholics and Christians in cannon, but even in the fandom have I never read about a Muslim, Buddhist or other character. Kassie is Wiccan in my head cannon, and since she is an OC, she can be. So later in this chapter, there will be not only mentions of Paganism, but group participation. I hope nothing offends anyone, and I encourage you to ask me questions or just leave your thoughts after you read this. 
> 
> I –almost- cut the scene out of the story, but I couldn’t. I firmly believe that this is something that is essential to the plot, and if you wish to skip the parts after Rory’s walk, feel free to do so and I hope you come back to read chapter eight. If you do read them- thank you. You rock. You all do anyway, but yeah…
> 
> Anyhow, long note is long and seriously depressing now. Let’s just get on with it, eh?
> 
> P.S. PLEASE don’t hate me for what is about to happen here. Finn and Rachel are two characters I have no control over. At all. Whatsoever.

The next morning found a bright eyed Quinn standing over the stove, spatula in hand as she watched small bubbles form and pop on the surface of the pancake she had grilling on the griddle. Batter covered her slightly oversized t-shirt and flour was mixed in her hair. Two very guilty looking boys sat at the marble island, nursing glasses of orange juice while wearing identical grins. Nick and Jeff, Jeff moreso than Nick also had flour in their hair, Jeff also sporting what looked like dried egg on the shoulder of his shirt.

Entering the kitchen, Kurt took one look at Quinn and another at the two known troublemakers and laughed, easily putting two and two together. "Jeff started it, didn't he," Kurt asked as he reached around Quinn for a piece of the bacon she has draining over some paper towels.

Waving her spatula at the countertenor, the girl nodded with a frown. "Of course blondie started it. Did you even have to ask?"

"Hey! Don't call me blondie, blondie!"

"Don't you even get me started Jeffrey Sterling!"

Shaking his head at the pair of blondes, Kurt snagged an apple from the bowl on the counter and leaned against the fridge as he watched the scene unfold before him.

Nick had managed to get the plastic utensil from the girls' grasp before Quinn had a chance to beat Jeff with it and had taken Quinn's place over the stove making the mornings breakfast. He knew his boyfriend well enough to know that the blonde male was only antagonizing their newest addition to their relationship for fun; Jeff loved to get a rise out of someone before...

And there it was. Quinn had had enough arguing with Jeff and having forgotten Kurt's presence in the room, backed the boy into a wall. Her lips attached to his, instantly silencing the other blonde. Her tongue snuck out, tracing over the boys' lips and they parted, granting her access to delve deeper into the kiss. Hands tread their way into her loose hair, tugging gently and before she could bite it back, a moan escaped from her mouth, pressing her to seek more.

The clearing of a throat pulled the woman back to reality and she spun, remembering Kurt had been watching the entire time. The man in question was where she last remembered him, leaning against the refrigerator, but now he had a slight red tinge to his cheeks and confusion crossed his usually smooth face. Nick still stood over the stove, shaking his head and Quinn could easily see the amused smile he must have on his face though all she could see was the dark haired mans back.

"So," Kurt smirked, "when did that happen?"

Jeff had managed to compose himself and pulled the girl into his arms, tucking her head under his chin. "Yesterday. Last night. This morning. Take your pick. For me and Nicky is happened last year at Sectionals."

Quinn spun in Jeff's arms, unsure of how to process this newest bit of information. "Last year?" She turned to Nick, questioning the logic behind any of it. "What is he talking about, Nick?"

Turning off the burner, Nick sighed, having known this would have to come up eventually. Being the more level-headed half of Niff, this was a conversation he knew he should deal with. "Quinn, what Jeff is trying the say is that we first noticed you that day. It was, of course, the first time we saw any of you guys, but from the moment you stepped out from behind that curtain, you took both of our breaths away. And when you sang, it was..."

"... as if an angel had arrived and begun to sing," Jeff finished. "You are incredible, Quinn, just like we told you in the car."

Pulling Quinn to him and holding both of her delicate hands in his, Nick smiled down at the girl as Jeff stepped forward to join them. "After that, we found excuses to be able to see you. Regionals hurt us both, 'cause we could see that you were unhappy."

"We don't like sad Quinn. And we have seen too much of her."

"We jumped at the chance to perform at Breadstix hoping to get to see you and maybe speak to you again..."

"I cried all night that night."

"We both weren't happy to hear that you were the cheating type. But people change; _you_ changed. We got to see the real Quinn this year when we watched your Sectionals. Beautiful, strong, fierce and smart Quinn. The you that even you were just beginning to know."

Letting herself be held, Quinn let the boys' words sink in. "That was the night when I realized something had to change. I nearly destroyed Beth's life that night. I realized that I was slowly destroying myself by not being true to who I was.”

Kurt watched the exchange between the trio, his slight shock and dismay at the relationship quickly fading. Hearing Nick and Jeff talk about his friend like that would have astounded him if he didn't already know the pair. They always had been intuitive when it came to others, no matter how much trouble they seemed to cause, they always had others' best intentions in mind. The duo had been his first friends outside of Blaine at Dalton, something he would never forget.

"Quinn, Nick and Jeff are more like Brit than you or I could ever know, but trust me when I say this; if they say they have been drawn to you for this long, believe it. I've never known the two of them to invite anyone into their world they have created, and if they want you, want to love you, then let them. Nick and Jeff are incredible guys and you can't do much better than them."

Giving herself a moment to take it all in, Quinn slowly nodded. If the two boys had been drawn to her and really noticed her for that long, then maybe she should just let this happen. She trusted Kurt, trusted that he knew Nick and Jeff better than she ever could.

"I can do this. We can do this."

Quinn found herself being crushed between two solid chests, arms holding her tight as she cried softly, overwhelmed but happier than she had ever been.

 

* * *

 

Walking down the beach, hands joined, Rachel and Finn wondered down the white sands, the early morning sun rising over the ocean to their left. Rachel hadn't slept well the night before, thoughts that had been plaguing her for weeks nagging at her all night. Her acceptance letter for NYADA had arrived just two weeks before they left for vacation, and ever since then the brunette had questioned her hasty decision to marry Finn. She loved Finn more than she had ever loved anyone else in her life, and she didn't want to leave him to go to New York.

She had thought NYADA wasn't going to happen when she said yes; if she was going to have to stay in Lima, then at least she would be able to stay with Finn. But NYADA was reality now, and marrying Finn would always come second to her Broadway dreams. So she had woke Finn up, asking her boyfriend to join her for a walk along the beach and watch the sun rise.

"Finn?"

"Yeah, Rach?"

"Finn, we need to talk. Well, actually, I need to talk. You should just listen."

Taking a step away from the boy she loved, Rachel took in a deep breath to settle her nerves before she began to speak. "Finn, as you know, I received my acceptance letter from NYADA a couple weeks ago. This means that I will indeed be moving to New York. I know you don't want to go, and while I respect your decision to stay in Lima no matter how much I may not like it, I cannot marry you. I love you, Finn. More than I have ever loved anyone else in my life, but I was going to settle. I thought my future was over as a star, so I thought I would be with you since I would never be on Broadway.

"Now I can be a star, and I can't let you, or any guy get in my way. I can't let myself settle for just ordinary when I am meant to be extraordinary. I love you Finn, so so much, but I need this."

Sitting in the sand, Finn let his face fall in his hands, resting on his knees as he sat in thought. "You're breaking up with me? Because I won't go to New York with you while you become a star?" Standing back up, Finn shook as tears fell freely, his shoulders heaving. "I love you, Rachel. I love you no matter how selfish you can be, but this... this is a whole new level of selfish, even for you. You said yes just because you thought that marrying me was the best you could get? I can't believe after everything you are willing to push me aside just so you can try to be famous. God, Rach!"

Finn turned on his heel, sand flying up as he stalked off toward the beach houses. How could she do that him? He loved her, even went into debt buy her the perfect ring, and she tells him he was just second best? Second to Broadway of all things. It stung, and Finn was sure that if he could see his heart right then, it would literally be in two pieces, broken by the one girl he had thought he would marry someday.

 

* * *

 

He hadn't slept at all, at it showed. Blaine sat up on his bed, back against the wall, eyes closed while Thad and Mike snored softly on the bunk bed across the room. Between thoughts of Sebastian and Kurt being with David, he couldn't get his brain to stop thinking long enough to shut down so he could sleep. By nine o'clock he gave up and made his way toward the empty bathroom that separated his room from the one Trent shared with Puck and Sam.

Not bothering to tame his unruly curls, Blaine left the now steamy room, glasses pushed in to place since he couldn't be bothered to wear his contacts either. Five minutes and one pair of ripped jeans and an old tee shirt later and Blaine was in the kitchen where Lauren and Tina were sitting at the marble island, silently eating bowls of cereal. He found a banana and poured a glass of milk before falling onto a stool himself, head resting on the cool countertop.

"B, are you okay," Tina asked, voice full of genuine concern.

A shake of the head was all the response the girls got as Blaine stood, setting his still full glass of milk in the sink before turning to leave, missing the worried look the girls exchanged behind his back.

Blaine walked for what felt like hours, wondering the streets of Panama City. He couldn't stop thinking about Kurt and Sebastian- how he had left his friends at Dalton, only for it be he himself to ruin everything. Now no one cared for him; the New Directions had sided with Kurt since he had been their friend longer, and the Warblers were pissed at him for breaking up with Kurt in the first place. There really was nothing left for him.

Passing store after store, the curly haired boy hardly noticed where he was going until he suddenly stopped. A bookstore was open to his right and without another thought, Blaine went in, searching for the one book he knew would be the only thing to make him feel better. It took just minutes and Blaine was curled up on a sofa, resting against the arm of the couch, book open and nose shoved deep within its pages.

He had no clue as to how much time had passed before a deep baritone pulled him from the world Blaine had left himself get immersed in.

"Harry Potter? Please tell me you aren't reading it for the first time."

Looking up from the top of the children's book, Blaine took in the person standing in front of him. The boy couldn't have been much older than himself; nineteen at the most, with dark hair, eyes so dark they looked nearly black, full lips, and a rather nice build, standing much taller than himself. The boy wore khaki cargo shorts, a plaid button up and flip-flops; the usual attire for those in Panama City.

Finding his voice, Blaine shook his head and managed to force a small smile. "No, not the first time. I think this would make it the fifteenth time I've read this particular book in the series." Instantly regretting his words, Blaine felt his face coloring in shame; who in their right mind had read _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone_ more than once or twice, let alone well over a dozen? Feeling like a complete dork, he went to bury his face back in the book when that smooth voice spoke again.

"Only fifteen? I managed to read it three times last summer, making my total eighteen for that book, seventeen for the other six."

Triangular eyebrows raised, Blaine had trouble believing there was anyone out there who had read the series more than he had. "Seventeen times? Wow. I thought I was bad..."

Blaine watched as the stranger sat down next to him and managed to see the title of the book the other boy was carrying with him. "Please tell me aren't actually going to read that?" He pointed to the black book with the red apple on it with a disgusted look.

The other boy could only shrug. "It's one of the few books this store has that is German that isn't some scientific journal."

"German?"

"Yeah. I speak the language well enough, but when it comes to reading it, I have some difficulties. Oh, I'm Scott by the way. Scott Thomas."

Taking the proffered hand and shaking it, Blaine gave his first genuine smile in days. "I'm Blaine Anderson. So, German? I am fluent in Italian and speak Spanish well enough, and I know a little bit of French thanks to my ex-boy..." He stopped short, just the thought of Kurt making his stomach knot back up for the first time in hours. He didn't know if the guy next to him would even be alright with the fact that he was sitting next to a gay man, and he was actually enjoying the conversation the two had going and did not want it to end because he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"I am fluent in Spanish and know a little bit of Cantonese, but certainly not enough to get away with much. It's mostly just curse words I picked up from anime."

Shifting in his seat, Blaine noticed that the other guy hadn't moved and was actually looking at him in a way that made Blaine slightly uncomfortable, but at ease at the same time, as little sense as it made. "That's better than nothing, I suppose," Blaine offered as he closed his book, resting his hands on top of the hard back novel. "Are you here for break?"

Scott nodded and Blaine relaxed just a bit more as the other boy smiled, flashing a grin that made the curly haired teen want to melt into the couch. "Yeah, I'm here with a group of my friends from school," Scott offered. "My frat brothers decided they just had to see 'hot babes in bikini's' not realizing that mostly naked women weren't my type of thing."

Hearing the near stranger admit to being gay, Blaine visibly relaxed, his slip of the tongue from earlier no longer a big concern. "So you're gay? I mean, not that it's a bad thing, because it's not since.. you know, I am too, but... shit..."

A deep rumble next to him told Blaine that the other boy was laughing, laughing at him. "I'm glad to be a source of amusement," he said cooly, getting to his feet to leave. A hand grabbed his and Blaine instantly found himself relishing in the contact; Scott's hand was much larger than his own, larger than Kurt or Sebastian's and rough, too.

"Hey, I didn't mean to upset you. But yes, I am gay. I know most think I'm not since I'm in a fraternity and don't have the greatest sense of fashion, but I am gay."

Nodding, but not sitting back down, Blaine nearly cried when the boy released his hold on his hand, he had enjoyed the contact so much. "I'm sorry. I didn't… it's been a rough couple of days. Months, really."

He watched as Scott stood, noting that the other male was indeed much taller than himself; nearly six foot at least. "Let me take you to coffee," Scott offered. "If you want, you can tell me about it there. If not, I would still be honored to have your company. My treat."

Blaine nodded, not trusting himself to not say anything stupid. "Sure."

"Awesome. There's a Starbucks around the corner. How's that sound?"

"Sounds perfect."

 

* * *

 

It was after lunch when Kassie found herself being approached by two boys. She had been sitting in the living room, a book open and her tidy handwriting filled a notebook before her on the coffee table. So absorbed in her work was the plus size girl that she didn’t notice Wes and David had come up to her and were reading over her shoulders. “You’re Pagan?”

Kassie jumped, slamming her book and notebook closed instantly. She would never get used to being snuck up on. Ever. Turning to glare at the best friends, the girl huffed, “so what if I am? Got a problem with it?”

The boys sat down next to her, David grabbing the book she had been reading out of and opening it, scanning the pages. “Nope,” Wes shrugged. “No problem at all since we are as well. I take it you are planning to do something tonight for the full moon?”

Kassie nodded, snatching her book back from David. “I hope to. I figured I should take advantage of being at the ocean and do some simple water thing. Nothing big, just me and the water.”

“Would you mind if David and I joined you? Actually…” And Wes was off, running up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Kassie turned to David, eyebrow quirked in question. “Don’t ask,” the dark skinned boy said in response to the unasked question. “He’s probably got some idea to combine your practices and his.”

“I usually work alone. Or with Lauren if I ever need some extra help.”

“Zizes is Pagan?”

Kassie shook her head, not sure how to explain it. “Not really, no. She doesn’t really identify with one religion or another, although she does often go to rituals with me.”

“You know, when Trent found out that Wes and I are Wiccan, he actually asked Wes to teach him? I guess now I know why.”

Wes chose that moment to hurl himself back into the living room, a thick book in one hand, a pen in the other. “I have the perfect idea for tonight! It’s been something I’ve wanted to do for ages, but couldn’t because a woman was needed to lead the ritual. It’s easy and something we could all participate it. Trent and Thad were upstairs and said they would be game to join us.”

Shaking her head slowly, Kassie frowned, unsure if she really wanted to share this part of herself with others. She had to, though. If she was ever going to lead circles of her own, she had to start somewhere, and this felt right. Working with Wes and David could be a good thing. “Sounds great. Let’s see what we can come up with then.”

 

* * *

 

It was dusk by the time Rory had decided to take a walk down the beach. He had spent the day playing in the ocean water with Nick and Jeff and some of the other boys while the girls had laid out on the beach tanning. Everyone else was in the houses getting ready for a night out so he decided to take a walk to enjoy the beauty that was this beach. There were no beaches back home; at least none like this. Wet sand squished between his bare toes as he wondered along the shoreline, thinking back on the shorelines back home. They were littered with huge rocks, open mouthed caves and waves that crashed against the cliffs. Getting this close to the water was unheard of, and Rory found himself wishing his family were there to enjoy the feeling of sand and salt water.

The Irishman was lost in his thoughts and wasn’t paying attention to where he was going when he bumped into someone, sending him falling back onto his bum. Standing and muttering several apologies, Rory got a look at the person, well… girl, he ran into. She seemed to be his age, long jet black hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, dark sunglasses perched on her small nose, a heavy looking camera around her neck. She wore a black tank top paired with cut off shorts and sneakers.

“I am so sorry, Miss.” Bending down, Rory held out a hand to help the girl up, relieved when she did so. “I wasn’t payin’ attention to where I was walking,” his accent was thick as he apologized again. “I am so sorry.”

The girl stood and brushed sand from her legs after checking that her camera was still in place. Rory nearly stopped breathing when her sunglasses fell from her eyes and he got a glimpse of the most stunning pair of green eyes he had ever seen in his life before they were quickly re-covered. “I really am sorry for bumping into you like that.”

“If you say you’re sorry one more time, I will be forced to punch you.” The girl straightened up, her height nearly equal to Rory’s. “I wasn’t paying an attention, either, so we’re even, kay?”

Rory nodded, shuffling at his feet in the sand. He had never met a girl like this one before; he had never met anyone who wore sunglasses night. And those eyes…

“I’m Rory. Rory Flanagen.”

 “I’m Pauley, but I really have to go before I lose my light.” She held up her camera for emphasis.

“Oh,” Rory sighed. He really wanted to talk to her more. “I understand. Would you like to have coffee or tea some time? I still feel bad for knocking you down.”

The girl seemed to think about it for a moment before answering in the positive. “Sure. Meet me at Starbucks at eight tomorrow evening. Drinks can be on you.”

“I’ll be there!” Rory nearly jumped and punched air from excitement. He watched as Pauley walked away, those emerald green eyes still shining in his memory.

 

* * *

 

Wes and Kassie stood on the beach under a clear sky, full moon high in the night sky, surrounded by several of their friends. Participating in the nights ritual was Trent, David, Lauren, Thad, Blaine (who had heard about it and was genuinely curious), and Rory who had participated in similar practices back home. Wes and Kassie stood on either side of a table that been brought out and set up with several items that were needed for the event. They had decided to lead the ritual together and focus on the theme of new beginnings. It was something they all could relate to and something every one of them needed.

Wes spoke first, his voice barely more than a whisper as he addressed the group circled around them. “We are gathered here tonight to celebrate under the fullness of the moon. We stand in the perfect place for tonight’s ritual, water surrounding us. Tonight is a night of new beginnings. New relationships, new friends and new insights on the world around us.”

Kassie spoke, her voice slightly more subdued. “With spring comes new life. Life isn’t possible without the aid of water, the same water we now gather by. Water can cleanse and purify, but it can also destroy. Tonight we will honor the many aspects of water and the power it contains within it.”

“You each brought a container of water, right,” Wes asked. Receiving nods of confirmation, he took his place facing west. “To the guardians of the West, we ask you to be present here as we do our work, to bless us with your spirit and your energy. Tonight we recognize you and your power. The power to create life and the power to destroy it. We ask you to join us this night. Hail and Welcome.”

Everyone chorused their own welcomes as they turned to face south. “To the powers of the South, the rulers of the fire that destroys, the fire that can create, and the fire that burns within all of us, we ask you join us tonight as we do our work. Hail and Welcome.” Thad finished the invocation to another chorus and the group turned to face east.

Trent raised his hands above his head as he spoke. “To the winds of the East, the powerful gales and the soft breezes, we ask you to surround us this night, to blow softly, to protect and guide us as we do our work. We ask your presence and welcome you with open arms. Hail and Welcome.”

The group chorused the welcome and turned to face the north where Lauren stood, hands out, palms down. “Hail to the powers of the Earth. The Mother who nurtures us all, who allows us to live on her, to live with her. Your power is mighty, your forces strong. Yet you are a loving Mother to us all. We welcome you tonight with love and reverence of your might. Hail and Welcome.”

They all repeated the welcome, turning the face the inside of the circle again. Kassie raised her arms in the air, head thrown back as she spoke. “To the all powerful Goddess, we seek you tonight as we work under the light of your moon. You who are the mother of mothers, the keeper of secrets and destroyer of the bad. You who loves her children, protects them and guides them. We seek out your guidance tonight as we do our work to find and make new beginnings in our lives. We welcome you with open arms, open hearts and open minds. Hail and Welcome.”

Taking up a small bowl she had filled with water from the ocean, Kassie held it above her as she faced the moon. “The moon is high above us, giving us light in the dark. She illuminates our world, our souls, our minds. Like the ever-moving tides, she is constant yet changing. She moves the water with her cycles, and it nourishes is and brings us life. With the divine energy of this sacred element, we create this sacred space.”

She dipped a cut flower into the water and walked around the circle, sprinkling the water with the petals of the flower. She made her way back to the altar, she let Wes finish. “Spring is here, and the earth is bursting with new life. Mornings begin bright and sunny, and afternoon gives way to the blustery showers of wind and rain. We welcome the water when it comes, because it nourishes that which has yet to bloom. We welcome the water from all around, from places near and far.”

Taking a large bowl in hand, Wes stepped up to Thad and circled around, letting everyone pour their water into the bowl before making his way back to the center of the circle and setting the bowl back onto the altar. Mixing the water together with the petals of the flower, Kassie leads everyone in the chant they had been told of prior to the start of the ritual.

“Listen to the water, coming together, the voice of the moon from up above. Listen to the voices, growing with power, feel the energy and light and love.”

The group said the chant three times as Kassie stirred the water and Wes takes up the bowl again, holding it out as they begin to make their way around the circle, Kassie dipping a finger into the bowl and using the water to anoint each teen with a whispered “May the light and wisdom of the moon guide you through the coming cycle” to each of them as she marks them with a pentagram. When she got to Blaine, Kassie locked her eyes with his as she anointed his forehead, a strange tingling creeping up her finger, past her hand and all through her arm. She felt her eyes grow wide and saw Blaine’s do the same before she moved on, unable to shake the feeling as she anointed her best friend and made her way back to the center of the circle.

Wes led everyone in a short meditation, making sure everyone focused on the power of the water. “Consider,” he said, “how our bodies and spirits ebb and flow with the tide. How we connect to the cycles of the water and moon. We are all traveling in the river of life, and while we all come from different backgrounds, different beliefs with different dreams, by embracing the power and energy of the water, are able to welcome in a pool of sacred space, one that is ever constant and ever changing.”

They ended the ritual, Kassie beginning by thanking the Goddess for her aide, bidding her farewell until next time. Lauren went next, dismissing the power of the earth and Trent followed by dismissing air. Thad then Wes finished by saying their thank you and farewells as well. Kassie and Wes ended the ritual and smiled broadly at each other and Wes pulled the bigger girl in for a hug. “We did it! Did you _feel_ that?”

Nodding, the girl smiled softly, her body still tingling from her interaction with Blaine. “I most certainly did. Did you…”

“Notice Blaine? Yeah, I did. You actually felt it, didn’t you?”

“Yeah. I still can. I need to find him, will you clean this up?”

“Sure. David and I got it. See you in the morning, Kass. And thanks. We should work together again some time.”

Kassie nodded and smiled. “Definitely.” 


	8. Chapter 8

Saturday morning dawned bright for the twenty-five teens, marking the start of their second day in Florida. Finn found Kurt downstairs in the kitchen just after seven in the morning, reading a book as he slowly ate the bowl of granola he had before him. Making himself a bowl of cereal before sitting beside his brother, Finn looked over at the smaller boy, noting the more relaxed way his brother seemed to be holding himself lately. "Kurt?"

Looking up from his book, Kurt quirked an eyebrow at the taller boy. "Good morning, Finn. Do you need something?"

Letting his spoon fall into his bowl, Finn nodded. "Can we talk, Kurt? It's kinda important."

Kurt nodded, mimicking Finn as he pushed his bowl aside and closing the book. "Is there something wrong?"

"Dude, I need you to be honest with me. Are you and Karofsky like... dating now?"

"Yes, Finn, _Dave_ and I are together. His name is Dave, not Karofsky."

"What's the difference," Finn questioned, serious.

"The difference, Finn," Kurt sighed, "is that Dave does not call you Hudson, so you should be respectful and call him by his name as well."

"Whatever, Bro. I just... I remember how he treated you last year, and I know you say he has changed and all... just... I want you to be careful, okay? I still don't fully trust the guy, and I don't want you hurt again. You know?"

Kurt smiled softly, more than touched that Finn cared enough about him to make sure he was okay with Dave. This was such a different side of his brother, one he hadn't seen much of since the wedding. "I'll be fine, Finn. Dave... he really has changed. He has asked for forgiveness so many times over the last several months, and I know he really regrets how he behaved and why he acted out like he did. He wouldn't hurt me... not again."

Grinning wildly at his little brother, Finn nodded, more to himself than to Kurt. "I know you two care about each other, and even I can see he is good for you. You seem happier- happier than I ever saw you with Blaine. If Dave makes you that way, then I guess you guys have my blessing. Just make sure he knows that if he lays one hand on you, I will make sure he never walks again. Okay?"

"Got it, Finnessa." Kurt smiled, his teeth flashing white.

Finn chuckled lightly as he pulled his bowl back to him, letting the comfortable silence fall around them. Two bites of his now soggy cereal and five minutes later, he spoke again. "I broke up with Rachel yesterday."

That got Kurt's attention, the smaller boys' head snapping up from his book. "You what?"

"Rachel and I broke up. Yesterday morning on the beach."

"That explains why she was crying all day. What happened?" Closing his book again, Kurt shifted in his chair to face the taller boy face to face.

"She told me she couldn't marry me. She couldn't marry me because her dreams of going to New York and becoming a star weren't invalid anymore since she got accepted into NYADA. She... She pretty much told me that she only agreed to marry me because she thought her dreams of being a star were dashed." Finn tried to choke back a sob and failed. As tears began to stream down his face, he let his head fall into his hands. "She was just settling with me. She knew I would never go to New York with her, and since she didn't think she would get to go either, she settled with marrying me. I... I told her she was selfish."

He cried freely now, barely noticing that Kurt had begun to rub small circles on his back as he slowly began to relax and the tears stopped. He opened his tear stained eyes and managed to force a smile at his brother, glad to have his support.

"Finn, you know how Rachel can be. She told you at the end of last year that she wasn't going to let a man get in the way of her dreams. I know she loves you, no one doubts that, but she... she's Rachel. If any of us are going to make it big, it's going to be her. It will be her because she will do anything and won't let anything or anyone stand in her way."

"I know. That's part of why I love her. Her ambition to be someone, and the fact that she will do whatever it takes. But she obviously didn't love me enough to try and make things work when she goes to New York. It... it hurts, Kurt. She was only choosing me because she couldn't have New York. I'm not good enough. Not for her anyway."

Placing his hand on his brother's shoulder, Kurt gave it a squeeze as he sat back down. "Give her time. When she gets to New York and realizes she misses just talking to you, or having you to call hers, she will figure it out and know she was wrong. Just wait and see. If you find someone else before then, then it will be her loss. Because you are good, Finn. You are one of the kindest people I know, though you can be a bit dense at times. So don't cry. Don't let her get satisfaction out of this. Be strong."

It sounded corny, but by damn Finn seemed to brighten up a little at his brothers' words of encouragement. "Thanks, little bro. You rock. You know that, right?"

Kurt laughed as Finn pulled him into a hug, his feet being lifted from the floor. "I know I'm awesome, now put me down!" Feet touching the floor again, Kurt straightened his shirt as he sent glares that would made even the pope flinch in terror in his brothers' direction.

Finn laughed at the daggers being sent his way before grabbing his bowl to dump the now soggy cereal into the garbage. Kurt did the same with his granola, both boys now a little bit more at ease after their heart-to-heart.

 

* * *

 

Mike and Tina had decided to spend the day on the beach, enjoying the sun, basking in its warmth and each other's company. They had packed a light lunch in a cooler along with a book, a small radio and of course some sun block. Making their way down the beach hand in hand, the young couple found a spot far from the houses, the one quiet spot on the beach. As Mike set the cooler down on the wet sand before them, Tina laid out a couple of blankets. No words were said between them; they had been together for so long, verbal communication wasn't always necessary.

Music playing softly, Tina let her fiancé rub the sunscreen over her shoulders and across her back, relaxing into his soft caresses. They hadn’t had much time to spend just the two of them since before vacation begun, and both teens missed just having time alone. Once Mike finished his job, Tina smiled, snatching the bottle of sun screen from her boyfriend.

“My turn,” the girl smirked as she climbed over Mike’s lap, straddling his legs before lathering his bare chest with the lotion. Paying attention to the well-defined muscles on Mike’s chest, Tina made sure the man wouldn’t burn.

“Tina…” Mike groaned at the ministrations. “Tina, love, you really need to move on to my back now. I’m sure my abs are fine, dear.”

“But I love touching your abs!”

“And you know I love it when you touch them, but my back is getting warm, and I really don’t want it to burn, either.”

Tina gave Mike a soft kiss before leaving his lap, kneeling behind him and massaging the sun block into the smooth skin of his back. Everything about her fiancé was perfect, she thought. There was no one else she would rather spend time in such a beautiful place with. Job done, the couple shared a kiss and Tina laid out on her stomach, letting the rays of the Florida sun beat off of her back as she watched Mike sit on the wet sand in front of her, his hands beginning to sculpt.

Mike began to build a sand castle, listening as Tina hummed along to a song on the radio. They were comfortable, just enjoying the silence with each other. They didn’t need to speak, didn’t have to reaffirm every two minutes that they loved each other like the other couples in their group of friends. Tina was all he needed, all he could have ever wanted, and she was his. Spending the rest of his life with her was a dream that was coming true.

An hour and a finished sand castle later, Mike joined Tina on the blanket as she pulled out bottles of water and the sandwiches they had prepared earlier. Sitting side by side, the two talked about the trip so far and the plans for the rest of the week.

“This trip has gone surprisingly smooth, considering it’s the Glee club. Even going to New York last year didn’t go as well as this has.”

Mike nodded, taking a bit of his turkey sandwich. “Yeah, but maybe if Mr. Schue had paid any attention to us during the trip, things wouldn’t have gone so bad.”

“Even with him being around, there would have been problems. He can’t keep control of everyone in class; there’s no way he could get everyone else to behave in New York. And he most certainly would be no help down here. It’s all Kurt and Kassie who have managed this.”

“Yeah. I like Rachel just fine and all when she isn’t being all controlling and annoying, but this is one thing she couldn’t pull off, no matter how determined she would be. She isn’t level-headed enough.”

Agreeing with her boyfriend, Tina nodded. “Do you think we should go tonight? I heard talk of Santana’s cousin getting everyone into one of the clubs here tonight.”

“I would like to,” Mike shrugged. “The fake id’s the Warblers made for us are really convincing.” He pulled his girlfriend to him and kissed her on the cheek. “Plus, I would like dance with my favorite girl and make everyone jealous with our sweet moves.”

Chuckling softly, Tina kissed Mike soundly, curling up into his arms. “Sounds like a plan.”

 

* * *

 

The day before had started full of hurt and pain, the morning full of tears and self-pity, but for Blaine, the afternoon had fully made up for the lack luster morning. After leaving the bookstore with Scott, the pair had gone to the coffee shop and sat for hours talking over coffee. Blaine was surprised at how easy he found it to be to talk to the older boy. He had learned that Scott was nineteen and a sophomore at the University of Illinois in Chicago studying German and history. He had shared his passion for guitar and agreed to play for the older male some time. By the time the two had said their goodbyes at the end of the meeting they had exchanged numbers and made plans for lunch the next day.

It was just before noon when Blaine pushed open the door to the small restaurant he and Scott had agreed on the night before while talking on the phone. He immediately found the boy in question already seated with two glasses of water on the table before him. Smiling, Blaine smoothed out his button down shirt and ran a hand over his now gelled hair. Taking the seat opposite Scott, he offered a shy smile, glad to see the other boy again although they had just met the day before.

“Hey,” Blaine said as he slid into the booth.

“Hey yourself.”

The smile he got from Scott made Blaine’s heart skip a beat as he returned it, taking up the menu. “Have you been here before?” He opened the laminated menu, looking over it to see his companion doing the same.

“That I haven’t. I heard it was a good mom and pop place from one of the guys who came here last year, so I figured we could give it a try.”

Blaine nodded and looked over the menu, choosing to play it safe just as the waitress approached.

“Hi! My name is Wendy and I will be your server. Is there anything I can start you off with, gentlemen?”

Letting Scott order first, Blaine mentally smiled at the other man’s choice of a simple burger and fries. He ordered chicken strips and fries, asking for a side of honey mustard. Both boys handed the waitress their menus and turned back to each other at the same time.

“Honey Mustard?”

“Don’t go hain’ on the mustard! It’s good on everything.” Blaine scoffed, resisting the urge to run his fingers through his hair. He truly hated having the gel holding the curls back, but without it, he thought he looked like a wild animal with his hair all over the place.

“Hey, I’m not saying it isn’t good. I’m just surprised.”

“Oh, really? How so?”

“I figured you to be a ranch kind of guy. It’s still good, but not as good as honey mustard. You put cinnamon in your coffee instead of sugar and that isn’t exactly common. You don’t seem like the kind of guy to do the same things as everyone else… With the exception of the gel. I liked your hair yesterday, and the glasses were nice, too.”

Blushing furiously, Blaine ducked his head, trying to hide the flush that had crept up his neck and face. No one, not even Kurt had said something like that. Having a near stranger point out that he didn’t do things like most others. Considering he had spent two years of his life trying and failing to conform, it was nice to see that someone had no problem with him liking things outside of the norm.

“Um… thanks? I think?”

He heard the man before him chuckle and Blaine sat up, his head shooting up and looking straight ahead at Scott. “What’s so funny?”

As Scott shook his head, the smaller boy raised an eyebrow, eliciting another chuckle from the other boy.

“It’s nothing,” Scott grinned. “You’re adorable… I probably shouldn’t have said that. I…”

“It’s alright,” Blaine said, a smile crossing his features. “I think you’re pretty darn cute yourself.”

Silence fell over the table as the boys just stared at each other, smiles on their faces, hands unconsciously finding each other on the table top. The silence was broken when their waitress returned, a tray in hand.

“Oh! I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt…”

Both boys jumped, releasing hands and breaking eye contact at the interruption. They waited in silence as the girl placed their food on the table, neither boy making eye contact with the other. As she placed the last bowl that was filled with Blaine’s honey mustard on the table, she smiled at the boys and before leaving said, “for what it’s worth, you two make a cute couple.”

Mouths agape, they watched as she left, neither boy able to say a thing. Scott broke the silence as he took a bite from a fry with a shrug. “She’s right. I think we look kinds good together.”

Blushing something furious, Blaine could only nod in agreement, deciding to turn his attention to his meal. The boys ate in silence, both enjoying the company of the other. They took their time and slowly conversation picked back up.

“Tell me about your friends. What are they like,” Scott asked, quirking an eyebrow in interest.

“They’re crazy. We’re like a big family. I transferred from Dalton to McKinley, and so I kind of have two groups of friends who have been brought together for this trip. It’s been chaotic, but Kurt and Kassie have somehow managed to pull it off with no one getting hurt so far. Between Nick and Jeff and what I know of my friends from McKinley that’s a major feat.”

“Who’s Kurt? And are Nick and Jeff from McKinley or Dalton? You said there are two groups of you. How many people came on this trip?” Scott seemed genuinely interested and Blaine smiled, his mood getting better as he talked about his friends.

“Let’s see… There are… twenty-five of us altogether. From McKinley and our group the New Directions there is Rachel, Tina, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes, Sugar, Lauren, Kassie, Finn, Mike, Artie, Puck, Sam, Rory, Kurt and myself. There’s also a guy named Dave who is Kurt’s boyfriend now who isn’t in glee but went to McKinley. Then from Dalton’s Warblers there is David, Wes, Nick, Jeff, Sebastian, Trent and Thad.”

“And two people have been able to get you all here? No adults?”

“Yeah. Kassie is great and Kurt is well… He’s still just as amazing as always.” Shifting in his seat, Blaine frowned slightly thinking about Kurt.

Scott seemed to notice the shift in the other boys’ attitude and reached across the table to take the smaller boys hand in his. “They sound awesome. I would love to meet some of your friends before you guys leave.”

Blaine could only nod, relishing Scott’s hand over his own. “That would be wonderful.”

 

* * *

 

“Can I take off the blindfold yet, Sam?”

“Not yet. Hang on… Okay… You can take it off now.”

Sam grinned as he watched his girlfriend remove the blindfold he had placed around her eyes before they left the house, more than happy to see her reaction to their secret location. He had brought Mercedes to a small carnival he had found nearby on the pier, hoping to bring back memories of their time together the previous summer before he had moved.

“Sam! This is… I can’t believe you found this!” Pulling her boyfriend down for a kiss, Mercedes pecked Sam on the lips, keeping the kiss chaste in public, but putting all of her gratitude she felt into the small gesture. “This is perfect, Sam.”

Sam smiled down at the girl in his arms and took her hand in his, leading her toward the Ferris Wheel. “Come on, Mercy. You remember the first ride we rode that day, right?”

“Of course I do. The Ferris Wheel stopped while we were at the top. We sat there for half an hour.”

“The best thirty minutes of my life.” He earned a grin, returning the smile with a flash of his own.

“Mine, too.” 

They stood in line and waited patiently, making small talk about their plans for the evening. Both wanted to hit the club Santana had told everyone about, more than ready to dance the night away. The line grew shorter and in no time they were being buckled into a purple carriage, the carnie barely giving the couple so much as a glance as he did his job, making sure the bar was secure.

Sam put an arm around Mercedes, pulling her closer to him as the wheel turned, the pair rising further into the air. They sat in a comfortable silence, watching Panama City Beach unfold beneath them, stretches of white sand along the blue-green ocean. It was quite the sight, taking their breaths away for a moment before Sam turned, and taking Mercedes’ cheek in hand, he pulled the girl in for a kiss.

It was perfect; like a scene from one of those romantic movies, that kiss. It felt as if fireworks were going off in broad daylight as she kissed her boyfriend. When it finally came necessary to breathe again, Mercedes broke the kiss, her brown eyes connecting with Sam’s.

Foreheads pressed together, Sam grinned as he noticed that they had again stopped at the top. Pulling back, Sam took Mercedes’ hands in his. “I have some news, Mercy.”

Face falling slightly, the girl raised an eyebrow in question, urging the man before her to go on.

“I got into OSU. Merce… We can go to school together.” He watched his girlfriend’s face, hoping to see her reaction and he wasn’t disappointed. The girl practically jumped, causing their carriage to wobble slightly as it descended, her arms wrapping around his neck as she pulled him in for a bruising kiss.

“Sam! Oh my gosh! This… this is wonderful. We actually get to go to college together? Congratulations, babe!”

They went in for another kiss, this one full of hope and promise, lasting until the ride stopped and the carnie had to ask them to leave.

 

* * *

 

Two minutes to eight, Rory pulled open the door to the Starbucks just off of the beach. The coffee shop wasn’t too crowded for the time of day, and Rory managed to find Pauley rather quickly. The girl was again dressed in black; black skinny jeans, black converse sneakers and a black tee shirt with her raven hair again pulled back into a tight pony. The sunglasses he had noticed the night before were perched on her head and he could see her clear green eyes that nearly matched the green in his shirt. Making his way to the girl, he smiled brightly when she looked his way. Joining his… well, he wasn’t sure what she was in line, he gave a wide grin, nearly bursting when the girl returned his smile with her own.

“Hi, Pauley.” Accent thick, Rory knew his nerves had to be showing.

“Hello… Rory, wasn’t it?”

He nodded, taking a step forward as the line moved. “Yup. Rory Flanagan, at yer service.”

Green eyes widened and Pauley took a step forward as well. “You’re Irish, right? I didn’t notice the accent last night.”

They were next in line and always the gentleman, Rory let Pauley order first, giving his order and paying the barista. “Yes, I am from Ireland.” Taking both drinks in hand, he followed the girl to a booth, sitting only after she had seated herself, handing Pauley her drink as he did so.

“That’s pretty cool. I was born and raised here in PCB. What on earth brings you to Florida from Ireland?”

Rory sipped at his drink, trying to suppress the giddiness inside him. “I’m here for spring break. I go to a high school in Ohio as an exchange student and my friends and I all came here for spring break.”

Pauley took a sip of her own coffee, nodding at the familiar story. “Most people here this time of year are on vacation. It’s cool that you are a transfer student, though Ohio must be boring.”

“Oh, no. It’s not. At least not my school and my friends. There’s never a dull mo’ around them. What about you? You like taking photos, right? What’s that like?”

Setting her coffee on the tabletop, Pauley shrugged. “I love it. My grandma got me into photography a few years ago. To help me… Well… To give me something to focus on.” Seeing the boys confused look, she continued on. “What color do you see when you look at your shirt?”

Unsure of the purpose of the question, Rory looked down, double checking his shirt was alright before meeting Pauley’s eyes. “It’s green… Almost matches your eyes. Why?”

“Because,” Pauley sighed, “all I see is a dull grey. I can’t see color. Everything is in greyscale to me. You saw me wearing sunglasses yesterday though it was nearly dark, right?”

“Yeah… but?”

“My eyes are sensitive to sunlight. I have to wear heavy sunglasses during daylight hours, so usually I do everything around dusk or after nightfall.” Sliding down in her booth, the young girl waited, expecting the Irish boy in front of her to get up and leave. She didn’t expect what came next.

“So you take pictures in black an’ white, right? So others can see what you see?” Rory leaned forward, almost taking the girls’ hand in his. She looked so down, so unlike the steadfast girl he had bumped into the night before.

Pauley nodded, surprised someone was able to put the two together without her trying to explain. “Yeah. My grandma used to love being able to see the world like I do.”

Getting brave, Rory took Pauley’s hand in his. “I would love to see that.”


	9. Chapter 9

By the time the sun had begun to set, everyone knew of the plans to hit the club Santana's cousin had told her about. Nearly everyone wanted to go and check the place out, so while most of their friends got dressed and primped for a night of dancing and drinking, Lauren, Kassie, Trent and Artie decided they would stay in and watch movies.

Borrowing her friends' car, Lauren drove to a movie rental store, Trent and Artie going with her. Kassie stayed back to fix up snacks while the other three got the movies and liquor.

"So," Artie piped up from the back seat, "what should we rent?"

"I think we should pick a theme and go from there. What do you think, L?"

"I would say we watch horror movies, but since we just did that a few weeks ago, we need to get something else," Lauren shrugged, turning in to the parking lot of the video store.

"We could get some musicals. Like one really bad one and a good one."

Trent pulled Artie's chair out of the trunk, helping the other boy into his seat before taking the handles to steer. "I like it. Kassie loves _RENT_ and there are probably some classic musicals here as well."

Lauren pushed open the door, holding it for the boys, nodding her accent. "So musicals it is. If you get _Singin' in the Rain_ I will be forced to kill someone."

 

* * *

 

In Kurt's house, more than a dozen teenagers were running around getting dressed for a night out on the town. The girls were upstairs hogging the two bathrooms up there, leaving the boys to share the downstairs bathroom. Mike, Nick, Jeff, Sam, Finn, Wes, David, Puck and Thad crowded around the single mirror in various stages of dress, some running combs through their hair while others brushed their teeth.

"Dudes, this is so not working. Some of us are going to have to wait," Finn said, stepping out of the crowded bathroom, comb in hand.

"I'm done, so chill bro." Smirking, Puck ran a hand through his mohawk, his wifebeater raising just enough to show a sliver of his abdomen.

Toothbrush and toothpaste in hand, Wes left the room. "How did you even get Lauren to let you go without her?"

"That's what we would like to know," Nick added as he pulled Jeff from the bathroom and into the kitchen.

"I'm the Puckster. I know how to ensure my freedom, boys."

Sam laughed as he leaned against a wall, dressed in a pair of jeans and button down shirt. "No, Zizes will cut your balls off if you do anything stupid."

The guys all laughed as they lounged on the furniture in the living room to wait for the girls.

 

* * *

 

Upstairs Tina, Rachel, Sugar, Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Mercedes were sharing the two bathrooms with Kurt as he got ready for a date with Dave and they got ready to go out dancing. Mercedes seemed to have lost the clip she wanted to put in her hair, and Britt couldn't find the shoe that Santana had to point out was already on her foot.

"So, where is Dave taking you, Kurt?" Rachel stepped behind her friend, sharing the full length mirror that was on the back of the bedroom door.

Shrugging, Kurt turned to fix Rachel's skirt, turning it just a bit so it was even on her small frame. "I'm not sure. He said something about going to dinner and for a walk along the beach. Something simple."

Quinn smiled at the pair from her perch on Rachel's bed, her heels clicking together as she swung her feet. "Simple can be nice. I think what he has planned is perfect."

"And what about you, Quinn? When are the boys going to take you out for a proper date?" Kurt smiled at the blonde as her eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Boys? Have I missed something," Rachel asked, her arms crossing over her chest. She had fully expected to not be the only single girl aside from Sugar at the club, and now she may not be? This was so not fair. "What boys?"

Huffing as she stood and smoothed down her incredibly short shorts that Santana had insisted she wear, Quinn frowned at the brunette. "Nick and Jeff. Not that it's any of your business. Not after what you did to Finn." She left the room, leaving a very confused Rachel staring at the door after her.

 

* * *

 

"Kassie?"

Poking his head around the corner into the kitchen, Blaine stepped through the entryway, watching for a moment as the plus size girl in the kitchen made her way around the room, finally spotting him standing in the room.

"Oh! Hey, Blaine. What's up?" Setting a bowl on the island, Kassie found a baking sheet and began to spoon cookie dough onto the metal pan.

"I was wondering if we could talk, actually." Taking a seat on a stool opposite Kassie, he spun to watch her as she worked. He found himself itching to get a spoon to try some.

"Sure. Want some?" Grabbing a clean spoon, Kassie scooped up some of the dough and handed it over to the boy.

Taking the proffered cutlery, Blaine nodded his thanks. "You remember the other night? With the guys and Lauren?" He watched as the girl put the cookie sheet in the oven, gulping when she turned to give him her undivided attention.

"I do. I think I know what you're talking about since I felt it too. So did Wes, but not like I did since he didn't physically touch you. What happened, Blaine?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you. You touched my forehead and it was as if a wave was flowing through my body."

Sitting on a stool next to her friend, Kassie cocked her head to side, trying to think of what could have caused that kind of reaction within such a simple rite. "Do you remember anything else? Did you see anything odd, anything weird?"

"How did you know?" Triangle eyebrows furrowed, Blaine went on. "I remember being on a small island, alone surrounded by water. It was a beautiful blueish green color, almost like... like Kurt's eyes. It changed colors like his eyes do. There were no waves, just the still ocean. Then I panicked. I realized I was trapped on a small island, no idea how I got there and no clue as to how to get off. The ocean began to toss. The more I freaked out, the more the water began to churn. It became grey, dark, like Kurt's eyes would do when he gets mad.

"Then you touched my forehead just as a wave came up and crashed over me. I felt like I was drowning at first, but then I felt an intense calm. The moment you stopped touching me, the calm remained, though I could feel the same fear I had felt try to creep back up." Looking up at the girl beside him, Blaine's hazel eyes met Kassie's deep blue ones. "What happened to me?"

"How have you felt since then? Any weird surge of emotions?"

Shaking his head, Blaine shrugged. "Not really. I've pretty much felt at peace. When I was out earlier I was nervous, but that wasn't new since I was with a... well, with Scott. And I saw Sebastian in the hall earlier and I felt like a wave of regret wanted to wash over me, but it didn't because I didn't really want to feel like that."

"Humm..." The timer for the cookies went off and Kassie went to pull them out of the oven. "You're birthday is March second, right?"

"Yeah. I just turned eighteen. What does that..."

"Pisces. Water element. Makes sense." Kassie mused to herself as she prepared another tray of cookies. She didn't know much about visions or water elements, but what she did know didn't really help much in this situation.

"Water is usually represents emotions and the human soul. The fact that you were surrounded by water could have to do with your sign and the fact that we were dealing with the element that night. As a Pisces, you are spiritual and tend to be prone to visions of sorts. I would think that the fact that the tides changed with your mood could be telling you that if you aren't careful and let your emotions control you, they will drown you."

Trying to wrap his head around what the girl said and failing, Blaine just shook his head, hoping it just doesn't happen again. "I don't know. I guess it makes some sense, about not letting my emotions drown me. But I'm not really that emotional."

"Not on the outside you aren't," Kassie conceded, placing another tray into the oven, "but you bottle all of that up. You are like myself in that aspect. But you have to be careful not to let it overtake you. Find an outlet. You're creative. You can find something."

"Yeah.... I guess." He sat back, closing his eyes for a moment. "Oh, I forgot. You and some of the others are staying in tonight, right?"

"Yeah. Lauren, Trent and Artie should be back any minute with movies and drinks. Why?"

"Do you mind if a friend and I join you guys?" He stood, hands shoved deep in his pockets.

"Sure. The more the merrier. You know how our movie nights work, so I hope your new friend is prepared to drink and make fun of whatever we watch."

"I'm sure he will have fun. Thanks, Kass." He left the kitchen, running upstairs to change his shirt just as Artie, Trent and Lauren entered the front door.

 

* * *

 

While the rest of the losers got ready to go out and the even lamer losers prepared to stay in and watch movies, Sebastian was up in his room getting ready for his night out. Now that he didn't have the hobbit on his tail, he was going to make the most of this vacation. Panama City Beach was the perfect place to hook up with guys way hotter than Blaine the boring. And looking like he did, there was no way in hell he was going home without getting some.

Sebastian stood before the full length mirror on the back of his door and smirked at his reflection. He would do himself he looked that good. Hair gelled into spikes led down to dark lined eyes, the eyeliner making his eyes pop. He wore a black wife beater under the leather jacket he had bought earlier in the day with the leather pants he wore, motorcycle boots completing the look.

Yeah, he made a better Lambert than Adam Lambert himself.

The guys at the club he had Googled wouldn't know what had hit them until long after he was finished with them.

 

* * *

 

"Hey guys?"

Kassie, Trent, Lauren and Artie looked up at Blaine when he entered the living room, four pairs of eyes trailing over to the taller boy beside him.

"Um, I would like you to meet Scott. Scott this is Artie, Lauren, Trent and Kassie. A few of my friends. Everyone else is out tonight." He blushed as he ushered Scott into the room, watching as his new friend shook hands with everyone.

"It's nice to meet y'all." Scott smiled, his grin seeming to light up his face. "Blaine has told me a lot about his friends. Thank you for allowing me to join you tonight."

All four teens smiled, Kassie curling into Trent's arms, wine cooler in hand. "It's very nice to meet you. How did you and Blaine meet?"

Taking the bottle Lauren had offered him, Scott smiled as Blaine sat beside him on a loveseat. "We met yesterday at a bookstore. Blaine looked so small and down curled up on a couch reading a _Harry Potter_ book that I had to speak to him." He smiled down at the curly-haired boy. "I'm glad I did. He's incredibly smart and meeting him has been the highlight of my vacation."

Blaine flushed, before taking a drink for himself. "I am not _that_ small!"

"Yeah you are, you hobbit," Lauren joked, reaching across the table to fluff the boys' hair.

"Let's just get to the movies, shall we?" Artie rolled to the DVD player, slipping a disk into the machine. "We decided to go with musicals tonight. Our first movie of the night is _Xanadu_."

"Seriously, Artie?"'

"Why not? After Olivia Newton-John voted against us two years ago at Regionals, it's only fair to watch the worst musical ever made and make fun of her."

"True. So how are we playing tonight?" Trent took a sip of his glass of wine, still unsure of the movie night rules the members of the New Directions had come up with.

"Well, since none of us have actually seen this, I think we should drink every time Newton-John sings, and any time the title is referenced. To make it better, I am going to drink every time I see Gene Kelly, just because he's awesome."

"Sounds... awesome. I guess... What else did you guys rent, Trent?" Kassie looked at her boyfriend, hoping she wouldn't have to smack the boy for three bad movie choices.

"We got this one, _Jailhouse Rock,_ and _RENT._ "

"At least two of them are bearable."

"I'm going to just drink throughout the entire thing," Lauren smirked, draining her first glass bottle. "Maybe then watching the others will be fun."

Pushing play, Artie nodded. "Agreed."

Putting his arm around Blaine, Scott whispered in the younger boys' ear, "your friends are weird."

"Yeah, I know."

"I kinda like them."

 

* * *

 

"Are you going to tell me where it is we're going, Dave?" Kurt frowned, not happy letting someone else drive his baby, but Dave had looked so cute when he begged to drive that he just couldn't say no.

From his place in the drivers’ seat, Dave just shook his head with a grin. "I already told you; we're going to dinner. I heard about this seafood joint, Uncle Ernie's Bayfront Grill, and I thought we could check it out."

"You're taking me to a place with 'Uncle Ernie' in its name?" Nearly jumping up from the passenger seat, Kurt grasped the door handle as if he were going to open the door and jump out of the moving vehicle. "I hope we don't get food poisoning from bad seafood. If I get sick, it's all your fault."

"Relax, babe. I did my research. This place is a four star restaurant, and trust me, even if the food is horrible, it will still be worth it. You'll see."

Still unsure about his new boyfriends’ choice in eating establishments, Kurt sat back and tried to enjoy the ride. They pulled into a rather full parking lot in front of what looked like a rather large but normal looking beach house. It was white washed; the pink and orange hues of the setting sun reflecting off of it. As Dave opened the passenger side door for him and offered his arm, Kurt could not believe his luck. Taking his boyfriends proffered arm, Kurt smiled up at the taller boy in thanks, giving him a peck on the cheek. "It's beautiful, Dave. I'm beginning to think about taking back what I said in the car."

Leading the way toward the door of the restaurant, Dave smirked down at his boyfriend. "Kurt Hummel taking back what he said? The world must be ending." Both boys chuckled as they entered the restaurant and Dave gave his name to the hostess who led them to their table.

Dave pulled out the seat for Kurt, waiting for him to sit to push it back in for him. Taking his own seat, he couldn't help but wonder at how lucky he had somehow gotten to finally be able to call the boy across from him his. Kurt was staring out the large bay window, the setting sun lighting up his pale face, setting it aglow as he looked out on the ocean in wonder. The other male was beautiful and Dave made sure to say so.

"You are so beautiful." His face flushed at the admission, the blush rising when Kurt turned back to him, mouth slightly agape, his cheeks tinged pink.

"I... Um... Thank you. You clean up rather well yourself, Handsome." Biting his lower lip, the smaller boy stretched out his right hand onto the table, surprised when it was immediately covered by a warmer, larger hand with slightly calloused fingers. Blaine had never held his hand in public, but this wasn't Blaine. This was Dave. Not David Karaofsky who spent months terrorizing him and ran him out of school. No, this was Dave. Dave who had come out, become his friend, confidant and was now holding his hand in a public restaurant as his boyfriend. And it was Dave he would choose to share this moment with, no matter what.

"This is perfect, Dave. It's beautiful. I... You surprise me. Every day."

Ducking his head without removing his hand from Kurt's, Dave blushed slightly, shaking his head. "You deserve the best, Kurt. You are the best. I just want to try and give you what you deserve."

Smiling across the table, Kurt took the taller boys' other hand in his, locking his glasz eyes on his boyfriends. "I've got everything I could want. I have the best group of friends a person could ever hope for, no matter how crazy they drive me. I am on vacation on one of the most beautiful beaches in the world, I get to go to school in New York, and I have the most amazing boyfriend who isn't ashamed to be with me. I couldn't be happier, Dave."

Holding back the tear that threatened to fall at the smaller boys' speech, Dave pulled Kurt's hands to him, kissing the tops of each one before lowering their joined hands to the table. "Me neither, Kurt. I know it may seem too early to say this, but I... I love you, Kurt. You aren't perfect, but you are perfect for me. You have the biggest heart of anyone I know. I don't know what I did to deserve your forgiveness after how I treated you, and I really don't know I got so lucky to be able to call you mine, but I do know I love you. My heart beats a little faster every time I see you and it tries to escape every time we kiss. I.. I just..."

Words escaped him as he looked over at the other man across from him. Kurt's eyes were a swirl of color as they changed from blue to green and back again. The smile told him all he needed to know before those soft lips parted to say four words he never thought he would hear that voice say.

"I love you, too."

 

* * *

 

Leading the way to the front entrance of the massive Club La Vela, Santana made sure to really _strut_ as she walked. From what her cousin had told her, this club was the best of the best and only the hottest of the hot got in. Being the hottest bitch in the group, she had elected herself to make her way up to the front first, letting Britt and Quinn follow close on her heels. She would have let the midget join them cause even she had to admit that Berry looked smokin', but the runt didn't know how to keep her mouth shut and she couldn't flirt worth a damn either.

Flashing the bouncer her trademarked flirty smile, the Latina pulled the blondes to her sides as she raised an eyebrow in question. The exchange was silent and lasted just a moment before the bouncer stepped back, letting the trio pass by. The man had turned to stop the others from entering when Santana stopped him, raising the other eyebrow as a smirk replaced the flirty smile. The other members of the group trouped by and Santana grinned, giving the bouncer a slight nod as she followed her friends into the club.

Brittany found her hand again and the two took off, not caring as their friends went in separate directions. She managed to exchange a knowing look with Quinn before the other blonde was led away by Nick and Jeff. As long those two didn't hurt her girl, they were safe.

"She's fine, Sanny. Now, let's go dance!"

Santana let Brittany pull her away toward another room and onto the dance floor, the music quickly taking over them both as they danced.

 

* * *

 

She'd had enough of listening to Sugar rant about this thing or that pony her father had bought her, Rachel decided as she downed her sixth... or was it her seventh shot of whatever the bartender had been serving her all night. Her body was light and she just wanted to dance. And sing. But mostly dance. Leaving Sugar at the bar, the brunette made her way to the dance floor and began to sway slowly as she danced by herself.

"Mind if I join you?"

Opening eyes she didn't know she had closed, Rachel's fuzzy mind tried to register the very tall and very handsome stranger speaking to her. Deciding it would be more fun to dance with a partner than alone, she nodded her assent, falling into quick rhythm with the stranger. The music was fast, the room was hot and the air tingled as she danced with the cute guy.

"I'm Rachel!" She had to yell over the music as she got closer to the tall guy, her hands falling onto his shoulders, his falling to her waist and spinning her so they ground on each other as they danced.

"Chris!"

She barely registered the name, the feel of his breath on her neck sending shivers down her spine. She spun in his arms, looking up at the guy. He was so tall... like Finn. Finn was tall, she thought. She was short. Santana called her a midget any time she had the chance.

"You're so tall!"

She felt rather than heard him chuckle as the stranger Chris pulled her to his chest and she felt hands on her back, running down to grab her...

A hand on her shoulder and suddenly the warmth at her front was gone, and Rachel looked over to see the tall not-Finn and the tall Finn yelling at each other. All her cloudy mind could think was that it was like prom. Finn fighting for her. Finn admitting later that he punched Jesse because he was jealous. Because he loved her.

"Finn!"

It didn't sound like her voice, but it had come from her mouth, hadn't it? All she knew was that not-Finn glared at her before turning and walking away and real Finn was looking down at her with a mixture of things her drunk brain couldn't figure out. What she did know what that Finn only fought when he loved her and that she had hurt him, so he shouldn't love her. Her head hurt. And suddenly she was falling as things went dark.

 

* * *

 

Wes and David were gone. Nick and Jeff had taken off with Quinn as soon as they had gotten in the doors, and now Thad was wondering around the club, drink in hand by himself. He made his way through most of the different rooms of the club, flirting for a few moments here and there before moving on. He stepped through a pair of double doors after receiving a nod from the bouncers and had to stop himself from gasping. Somehow he had found himself in the Posh room of the club. He doubted even Santana could get in here as he turned, drinking in the impressive decor.

The bar sat in the middle of the room and he made his way through the throng of dancing bodies, stopping in his tracks and switching directions when he spotted a pair of girls he knew. Pressing through the sea of sweaty and drunk people, Thad smiled in triumph when he reached his destination.

"Santana! Brittany!"

Brittany turned away from her girlfriend and recognizing the boy, pulled the Warbler in to dance.

"Hey, Warbler. How did you get let in here?" Santana had to yell over the music as she continued to dance, the boy getting trapped between her and Britt.

"I have no idea. I just kinda walked in. The guys at the door let me no problem."

Shocked when the blonde pulled him to her and began to grind on him, Thad sent an apoplectic look at the Latina who he just knew would be pissed. The girl only shrugged at him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, effectively making him the middle of a seriously hot girl sandwich.

"If you were hot enough to get in here, then you're hot enough to dance with Britts and me. It's a pity though. We had to make out in order to get let in."

"Thaddy's hot. Of course he got in."

Deciding he wasn't drunk enough for this, Thad drained his beer in two gulps as he was once again sandwiched between the two incredibly sexy couple. Screw Wes and David.

 

* * *

 

It was karaoke night at the Splash Bar.

Sebastian sat at the bar and drowned his third drink, sure that if he had to listen to another flamboyantly gay-faced guy brutally murder a Christina song he would kill himself. When the MC asked for any other volunteers, Sebastian downed a shot of tequila and made his way to the stage, making sure to smirk at the red-head he had been having eye sex with for the past fifteen minutes.

Telling the DJ his song of choice, he took up the free mic and stood center stage, back to the audience. He was going to show these loser fairies just how things were done.

The lights went down and the music started up and Sebastian began to sing, smirking to himself as he glanced down at the red-head in the front row. Yeah, he was definitely getting some tonight.

_"So hot out the box can we pick up the pace?_  
Turn it up, heat it up I need to be entertained  
Push the limit, are you with it?  
Baby, don’t be afraid  
I’m a hurt ‘ya real good, baby

_Let’s go it’s my show_  
Baby, do what I say  
Don’t trip off the glitz  
That I’m gonna display  
I told ya I’ma hold ya  
Down until you’re amazed  
Give it to you ’til your screaming my name"

He locked eyes on his red-head, smirking as he rolled his hips, knowing that not only could that guy not keep his eyes off of him, but neither could anyone else in the club.  
  
 _"No escaping when I start_  
Once I’m in I own your heart  
There’s no way you’ll ring the alarm  
So hold on until it’s over"

He grinned, eyes flashing as he imagined his hands threading through that red hair. It's about time he got some since Blaine decided to grow some balls.  
  
 _"Oooh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I’m about to do?  
‘Cause it’s about to get rough for you  
I’m here for your _ _entertainment_  
Oooh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
‘Ya thought an angel swept ya off ya feet  
Well I’m about to turn up the heat  
I’m here for your entertainment  
  
It’s alright you’ll be fine baby, I’m in control  
Take the pain take the pleasure  
I’m the master of both  
Close your eyes not your mind  
Let me into your soul  
I’ma work ya ’til your totally blown  
  
No escaping when I start  
Once I’m in I own your heart  
There’s no way you'll ring the alarm  
So hold on until it’s over"

He was going to wreck some hearts tonight. That he would make sure of when all of those guys out there that were drooling over him saw him pull that damn ginger out of the room. That boy had no idea what was coming his way, because Sebastian was certainly going to be taking full control.  
  
 _"Oooh, do you know what you got into?"_

He doubted the red-head had any idea what he was getting himself into with him, but he was going to show him.

  
_"Can you handle what I’m ’bout to do?_  
Cause it’s about to get rough for you  
I’m here for your entertainment  
Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept ya off your feet  
Well I’m about to turn up the heat  
I’m here for your entertainment  
  
For your Entertainment…  
I’m here for your entertainment…  
Do you like what you see?  
Let me entertain ya ’till you scream  
  
oooh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I’m ’bout to do?  
‘Cause it’s about to get rough for you  
I’m here for your entertainment  
Oooh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept ya off your feet  
Well I’m about to turn up the heat  
I’m here for your entertainment"

He finished hard, his legs shaking a bit from strutting across the stage in his boots, but all he could care about was getting the hot little ginger into the nearest stall to take care of his growing problem.

Little did he know that by the end of the night, he would have a problem he wouldn't be able to get rid of so quickly. 


	10. Chapter 10

Someone had decided to be cruel and turn on the lights. Cracking open an eye, Thad blinked rapidly, registering that the light belonged to the bright ass sun shining in through the window of a room he didn’t recognize as his own. Groaning as he closed his eyes to try and bury back under the covers, he felt something warm and solid behind him. Eyes shooting open, he bit back a scream, the light making his head ache even more. In front of him was a head of dark hair and memories from the night before came flooding back.

“Shit!”

The Warbler sat up, not caring that he was waking the two girls he had apparently spent the night with. Thad was nearly at the door when he heard a groan and muttered ‘Fuck!’ causing him to stop and turn around.

Santana and Brittany were both awake, Brittany looking no worse for the wear. Santana on the other hand had a look on her face that terrified Thad to death. She seemed angry, confused and was now glaring at him.

“You miserable little…” The Latina had moved, about to come after him, when Brittany caught her wrist.

“You wanted it too, San. What we did was everyone’s fault. And really, you just watched and helped me. Don’t you remember?”

So it hadn’t been Santana he had been with. Well, not really. The darker girl seemed to relax a bit, causing Thad to let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

“I remember now, Britt.” The Latina turned to him and Thad could feel himself visibly paling.

“You. Will. Never. Say. A. Word. Got it? Cause if you tell anyone what happened last night, I will go all Lima Heights Adjacent  on yo’ scrawny white ass. Deal?”

Nodding, Thad grabbed his pants from the floor, not bothering to find his shirt before exiting the room. He would have Nick or Jeff get it for him later.

 

* * *

 

Movie night had been a success. After the tragedy that had been _Xanadu,_ Rory came home just as a very tipsy Lauren was putting in _Jailhouse Rock_. Everyone had shared laughs as the Irish boy acted out the entire movie for them, knocking back three beers in the process.

During _RENT_ , there was no stopping anyone from singing along. Kassie had gotten up and tried to dance to ‘Light My Candle,’ but had tripped over the coffee table, and everyone had to cover their ears when Scott tried to sing along to ‘Today 4 U.’ How Blaine had managed to find a guy that could not sing had seemed hilarious to the glee clubbers. Trent and Kassie had led ‘Another Day’ while Artie, Lauren and Blaine sang with them, and everyone sang/screamed along with ‘La Vie Boheme.”

Lauren had pulled her best friend up to sing ‘Take Me or Leave Me,’ their drunken states making them believe for just a moment that they were actually breaking up. The night had truly been amazing as Blaine, Trent and Kassie all agreed, with none regretting staying home.

The trio reminisced about the night before as they made breakfast, working comfortably around each other in the kitchen as they prepared a meal for twenty-seven.

“So, who else is going to join us for breakfast,” Trent questioned his girlfriend, wondering why they were cooking for two extra people.

Flipping the pancakes she had on her griddle, the plus size girl turned and pecked her boyfriend on the cheek. “Because, Trenty-boo, I had Blaine invite Scott back over and Rory is bringing Pauley over to join us all for breakfast. I have plans for today and thought that maybe they would like to be involved in them.”

“Thanks again for last night, guys. Scott said he had fun and I know I did, too. It’s been a long time since I have just hung out like that.”

“You’re our friend, Blaine. And Scott is pretty cool. He can’t carry a tune in a bucket, but he’s alright.”

Rolling her eyes at the boys, Kassie set back to work on making enough pancakes to feed an army. “Oh, will one of you text Kurt and remind him to have everyone over here by ten? Then you guys can go wake-up everyone here as well.”

Exchanging a knowing look, the boys grinned as they left the room, saluting the drill sergeant as they left. “Yes, Ma’am,” they joked as they left.

Kassie just shook her head; her friends were going to be the death of her.

 

* * *

 

Twenty-seven teenagers sat around the large living room of the yellow beach house, balancing plates on laps, knees and any other available surfaces. Conversation flowed easily after introductions were made all around for Scott and Pauley. The pair had been received quickly and with no questions from anyone, including Sebastian who stood in one corner away from the rest of the group, silent for once.

Laughter rang out from one side of the room where it seemed that David had just told a story that had those around him in stitches. Looking around, Kassie noticed that Finn and Rachel were sitting on opposite sides of the room, but for the first time since they broke up the other day they were exchanging odd looks. Quinn was sitting on Nick’s lap, Jeff’s head resting on her shoulder, and Blaine, Kurt, Scott and Dave were deep in discussion with Thad and Sugar.

From her place in the doorway, the girl smiled to herself before clearing her throat.

“Okay guys, I’m sure you want to know why I have all of you here and why I invited Scott and Pauley.”

She watched as everyone nodded and nearly laughed when she caught sight of Puck nearly choking on his pancake. The only person who didn’t seem to care what was going on was Sebastian, who she noticed wasn’t quite all there for some reason.

“I have set up a scavenger hunt for today.”

“We didn’t plan that, Kassie,” Kurt frowned, his head shaking.

“I know we didn’t. This was something I came up with on my own. I was going to see what you thought about it and have you help plan it, but I didn’t want you to miss out on the fun. So I did it myself.”

He didn’t look happy, but Kassie knew Kurt would be grateful by the end of the day. If she hadn’t come up with the idea herself, she would love to be part of this. “This is our third day here and we haven’t really gotten to see much other than the beach or a club. Doing this scavenger hunt is a perfect way for us to get to see all of the sights here.”

“Hold up,” Pauley interrupted, “I’m a PCB native. It wouldn’t be very fair for the other teams because mine would have an advantage.”

“That’s why I was hoping to ask you and Scott, since this is his second time here, if you could help, but not give the exact locations of some of these places and things.”

The non-glee members nodded their assent and the plus size girl continued on. “Before I split you into your teams here’s the rules: you all have cell phones, so make sure you have them handy. In order to check something off of your list, it has to be either photographed or recorded and every member of the team must be in the shot or recording. You are not allowed to use Google, MapQuest, or any other online help to find these places, nor can Pauley or Scott’s teams ask them where the things are at. You’re going to have to rely on the locals or other tourists to help you find your goals.

“The first team back here with all destinations correct and properly documented wins. If the first team back doesn’t have each place recorded, it goes to the next team that does. Any questions?”

Heads shook, and everyone watched as Sebastian left the living room, disappearing down the hallway. Mercedes raised her hand before she spoke. “Before we go do this thing, I just wanted to let you all know that Sam and I found a flyer at the club last night. They are having a karaoke contest at the Pooldeck tomorrow afternoon. I was thinking that some of us could enter. First place gets five hundred dollars.”

Kassie watched as the room erupted into chatter, the girls forming together immediately, chattering away. She could tell that the wheels in her friends’ heads were turning already, but they had a deadline for today’s activities.

“Hey guys?” Nothing. “Guys!” Still nothing.

A shrill whistle rang out from next to her, and she found Lauren standing next to her. Giving her best friend a grateful smile, she turned back to the large group. “You will have plenty of time this evening to come up with show stopping numbers, guys. This scavenger hunt does have a deadline and has to be done today. There’s going to be five teams altogether, and since I guess Sebastian won’t be joining us, each team will have five people. I’ll tag along with one for a while before coming back here to wait everyone’s return.

“Team one will be Rachel, Sugar, Wes, David and Finn. Team two has Tina, Mike, Blaine, Scott and Thad. Team three is Quinn, Nick, Jeff, Artie and Trent. Team four is Kurt, Dave, Rory, Pauley and Puck while team five consists of Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, Lauren and Sam.”

She watched as everyone gathered in their groups, noticing that Finn and Rachel were standing next to each other, the tension between them thick. Puck and Lauren were teasing each other, their friendly competition about to begin. Splitting the two of them was more for the sake of everyone else; she knew what kind of damage those two could cause if competing on the same team. Going around the room, Kassie gave each group a piece of paper with their clues and a small amount of money.

“Here’s your clues. Most of the places you will be going to know you’re coming and have been paid in advance…”

“Exactly how long have you had this planned, Kass?”

“I came up with the idea a week or so ago. Once I found the places, I called in advance and took care of everything.”

“Damn…”

“Anyway,” she continued, “remember the rules. You must have proof for each task and everyone must be present in said proof. First team to have all tasks finished wins. Meet back here when you’re done. You leave in two minutes, so take that time to strategize.”

 

* * *

 

It was a feeling he hadn’t been able to shake since he left the bathroom stall at the club the night before, leaving the ginger still kneeling on the dirty floor, face as red as his hair. The feeling that someone was watching him, like really watching him and his every move. It was flattering at the club, but it was the next morning and the feeling hadn’t vanished. Now it was just downright uncomfortable and creepy.

Trying the shake the feeling of being followed, Sebastian shrugged his shoulders and continued down the main street, his hips swaying slightly as he walked. He wore the jacket from the night before over a dark pair of jeans and converse as he wondered the streets of Panama City. The freaks he came on this shitty excuse of a vacation with were still at the house, planning some lame scavenger hunt.

Spotting a mall a few blocks ahead, he began to head in that direction. From the corner of his eye he thought he could see someone just behind him, but when he turned there was no one there.

What the fuck?

Once again trying to shake off that feeling of being watched, Sebastian took a deep breath as he entered the mall, immediately straightening his posture and walking through the doors like he owned the unfamiliar place. Weird vibes or not, he was Sebastian Smythe damn it and everyone should know he had arrived.

 

* * *

 

**Task One: Make your way through a coconut creek maze. Take a picture in blue, green, red and yellow.**

Brittany loved coconuts. Everyone else wanted to start somewhere else on the list because as Lauren figured, the other teams would start off with the first task, so they should pick another and go back. But no… Brittany wanted to see a maze made out of coconuts, so that’s how team five found themselves wondering the main strip of Panama City Beach, trying to figure out where they would find a coconut maze.

Being the only man on the team, Sam decided to take it upon himself to get directions for the places on the list. Hand linked with his girlfriend, he stopped a passing beach cop.

“Excuse me, sir. My friends and I are on a scavenger hunt of sorts. Would you happen to know where we could find a coconut maze?”

“A coconut maze? The only maze I can think of is the one in Coconut Creek. It is a couple miles down the beach. Just head down Beach Front Road and you’ll find it. Good luck getting through there, though.”

Smiling up at the officer, Mercedes offered her hand, shaking hand with the man. “Thank you so much for your help. You wouldn’t happen to know where we could find a boars head, would you? It’s on our list as well.”

“That one I can’t help you with. I don’t know anything about a boars head. Sorry.”

The couple thanked the man for his time and turned back to their friends. “Let’s get to walking. It shouldn’t take too long to get down the beach front.”

Fifteen minutes later all five teens were standing outside of Coconut Creek Family Fun Park getting bands put around their wrists so they could make their way through the maze. From the entrance to the park they could see the blue, green, red and yellow guard shacks they had to make their way to.

“Wait,” Santana put out an arm before they entered the maze. “What if there is four different ways to get to those things? A different part of the maze for each one?”

“You’re right. Think we should split up?”

“No. We all have to be in the picture and we have to get one in each shack. Let’s stick together. We should go in the order she listed the colors, just to be safe.”

“So we try and get to the blue one first?”

“Yeah.”

In agreement, the five teens began to make their way through the maze, trying to get to the blue guard shack. Ten minutes and two wrong turns later, they climbed the steps for the first of the four covered shacks. Mercedes set up her phone on a ledge and turned the timer on before getting in the shot just as the camera went off. They jumped from the shack and retraced their steps in hopes of finding a way into the green guard station.

Nearly an hour later the five teens ran out of the family park, four group pictures added to the memory of Mercedes’ phone and several laughs added to a bank of memories.

 

* * *

 

**Task Two: Take a walk along the shell boardwalk.**

 

Kurt, Dave, Rory, Pauley and Puck easily agreed to start with the second task since everyone else was likely to start with the first. Since Pauley couldn’t divulge the location of the walkway she had crossed many times herself, the girl with the heavy sunglasses offered her help when it came to speaking to the locals. Most locals, she explained, were hesitant to help those who are obvious tourists; it was a form of entertainment to watch the outsiders wonder around and get lost.

Many of the local store owners knew her by name so she led her new friends down the beach and into a comic book store.

“Yo! What’s up, Buggy?”

Making her way to the counter, Pauley smiled at the owner of the comic shop. He had given her the nickname most of the locals used for her a couple years back when she first started going around with a camera around her neck. Everyone seemed to love calling her ‘Shutterbug’ or ‘Bug’ for short.

“Hey, Fredwad. These are friends of mine; Kurt, Dave, Puck and Rory. They’re touries and we’ve been sent on a scavenger hunt. Since I’m a local I can’t help, but you can.”

“And what would I do that for, Bug?”

“Because you adore me. Not to mention, I’m the only girl that comes into this place, so if you want to keep me around, you’re gonna help them.”

The store owner scoffed but turned his attention to the group behind the girl. “What can I help you boys with, then? If Bug is calling in a favor, it best be good.”

With the list in hand, Kurt stepped to the counter, Dave right behind him. “We need to figure out where some of these things are. Right now we need to figure out where there is a shell boardwalk.”

“Shell boardwalk? Gay boy, that’s easy. It’s the boardwalk out on Shell Island. Bug here goes out there all the time.

“Now number seven is easy, too. There is a ride on Shipwreck Island called ‘The Pirate’s Plunge.’ Whoever came up with this list really likes you guys, because everything on here is awesome. Except number six… I don’t know what that one is. You guys will figure out the others easily enough.”

Taking the list back, Kurt smiled politely as he stepped back next to his boyfriend and finding his hand immediately. “Thank you for your help.”

Stepping forward and grasping the store owners hand with his own, Puck shook the stranger’s hand. “Yeah, thanks man. We really appreciate it.”

“Woah,” Dave joked as the five teens left the comic book store and headed toward the ferry to take them out to Shell Island, “that was a big word for you there, Puckerman.”

“Can it, Karofsky. Dating my boy or not, I’ll still kick your ass.”

“You will do no such thing, Noah.”

Pauley only sighed, nudging Rory as they boarded the ferry. “Are they always like this?”

The Irish boy only sighed. “Sadly, yes they are.”

“I like your friends. They’re pretty cool.”

“Awww,” Puck grinned, slapping the girl on the back. “We like you too, Bugsy.”

She only rolled her eyes as Dave got a passer-by to take a photo of them on the boardwalk. One down, six more to go.

 

* * *

 

He was in Hollister when he felt it again- that feeling of being watched. The store was nearly vacant at this time of the weekday. Looking around him, Sebastian noticed that there was only one other customer in the store; a man just a bit older looking than himself who stood by the jeans, blatantly staring in his direction.

Looking at the stranger’s seemingly black eyes, the other man shot him a nasty grin- a grin that made even his blood run cold. He needed to get out of there and fast.

Sebastian was almost to the door and to freedom when a hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him to a stop. Turning slowly, the Warbler faced his stalker.

“Well, well. If it isn’t Sebastian the Warbler. It’s so nice to finally speak to you after your little show last night.”

How in the _hell_ did this guy know his name? “Who are you? What the fuck do you want?”

Sebastian tried to not back down, to stand his ground, but as the man stepped closer, all the teen wanted to do was run.

“What I ‘want’ is to use you for _my_ entertainment. Your Lambert impersonation was sexy as hell, but now you’re going to be mine.”

He could feel his knees begin to shake, his nerves gone. The loud, don’t-give-a-fuck Sebastian had vanished, leaving a terrified version of himself in its wake. Somehow he managed to twist his arm out of the man’s grasp and took off running; out of the store and out of the mall, only looking back once he was out in the parking lot.

Seeing no one behind him, Sebastian dialed the only person he knew he could possibly trust as he walked as fast as he could back to the houses.

“Hello?”

“Kassie?”

 

* * *

 

“Finn? Can we talk?” Taking a seat next to the tall boy, Rachel wrung her hands together before wiping them on her dress. They were on the ferry back from Shell Island, and contrary to popular belief, there was one thing that scared the short girl: deep water.

Not even bothering to look over at his ex-girlfriend, Finn shook his head. “There’s nothing to talk about, Rachel. Now go away.”

“No, Finn. There is plenty to discuss. Besides, I want to thank you for last night. I know I blacked out and I don’t remember getting back to my room, but Mercedes told me what you did for me. That guy could have hurt me Finn, and you saved me. Thank you. For being there when you didn’t have to be.”

Tears building up in his eyes, Finn turned to the girl he loved and felt his heart breaking all over again, if that were possible. “You’re welcome, I guess. But I’m not taking you back, Rachel. I mean it. You made me your second choice when I deserve to be someone’s first.”

Rachel nodded before she stood. “I understand. I love you, Finn. I always have and part of me always will…”

“But you love Broadway and being a star more. It’s okay. I get it. I just… You could have said no, instead of doing this.”

“There are a lot of things I could have done, but I didn’t. I was selfish, but when have I ever not been?”

With a shrug, Finn shook his head. “There have been a few times when you haven’t done things for your own gain. You can be a good person sometimes, Rachel, and that’s why I loved you. Everyone knows you are meant for bigger things, so I can’t be too mad at you. Just… no songs, don’t try to get me back. I can’t let you hurt me like this again, so we are over for good. Okay?”

Her shoulders slumped, but Rachel nodded. “Alright. I understand. And if means anything, I really am sorry.”

“I know you are,” Finn replied, breaking eye contact. “You should go now, though. We’ll be back on the beach soon and you should ask Wes and David where we are headed next.”

Finn watched as Rachel walked away, fighting back tears as he watched the girl he loved walk away. She had hurt him for the last time. It was time to let her go and move on.

 

* * *

 

**Task Three: Enter the wonderwork and lay on a bed of nails.**

**Task Four: Just like in “Big,” play on a giant piano. Twinkle like a little star and sing along.**

 

Half an hour later, Sugar, Wes, David, Finn and Rachel stood outside the strangest building any of them had ever seen. It was a house built completely upside-down; the point of the roof held the entrance into what was called WonderWorks. All five teens craned their necks, taking in the picture before them.

“How does this even stay up?”

“Is that grass up there?”

“If it looks like this on the outside, I can only imagine what is inside.”

“Then let’s go in!”

Sugar led the charge as they all but ran into the building. It was crowded, but they couldn’t see any of their friends, so Wes and David led the way through the main floor looking for some sign of the bed of nails or the giant keyboard the ferryman had told them was there. Finn found the bed of nails first, freezing in his tracks when he saw the contraption.

“There is no way I am laying on that thing!” The tall teen took a step back, trying to put as much distance between himself and the bed before him.

David only shrugged before handing Wes the camera. “Here, I’ll go first. I’m sure it doesn’t really hurt.” He stepped forward and the man standing by the attraction told him the safest way to sit on the bed then slowly lay down. Following the advice, David slowly lowered himself down onto the bed of nails and frowned. The nails were so close together it only felt like a bunch of small prickles; no real pain at all. Laying down, he smiled at Wes as his best friend took his picture.

“That wasn’t that bad,” he pointed out, taking his camera back from Wes.

The other four had their pictures taken on the bed, Finn whining the loudest, complaining the entire time that one particular nail had to be longer than the rest because he could feel it poking into his back. They wondered around the rest of the bottom floor hoping to find the giant keyboard referenced in the other clue, but unsuccessful, they went up to the second floor. Rachel went running, immediately spotting the keyboard that was nearly identical to the one in the Tom Hanks movie.

It took ten minutes for the five musical teens to figure out how they would manage playing ‘Twinkle Twinkle Little Star’ on the keyboard, and another five for them to find someone willing to record them. Once the stranger nodded that they were rolling, the five teens began to hop around on the toy and sing.

_“Twinkle twinkle little star,_

_How I wonder what you are._

_Up above the world so high,_

_Like a diamond in the sky._

_Twinkle twinkle little star,_

_How I wonder what you are.”_

As they ended, a round of applause broke out among the crowd that had gathered to watch a bunch of teenagers perform the children’s song. They all bowed and Wes had to grab Rachel who was about to try a solo performance and drag her away so they could move on to their next task. This was a race after all, and he was determined to win.


	11. Chapter 11

 

**Task Five: Find the big guy in the U.S.S. Ripley. Make sure to give him a hug.**

**Task Six: Stand under ‘the boar’s head’ and get a picture.**

Finding and completing the first four tasks had been relatively easy for Tina, Mike, Blaine, Scott, and Thad as Kassie tagged along. The group had managed to find a very helpful local that seemed to know where everything on the list was located. After the elderly gentleman had wished them luck as they parted ways, it had taken only two and a half hours to find and complete the first four tasks.

They were heading to the U.S.S. Ripley- the Ripley’s Believe It or Not! Museum when Kassie got a phone call, causing her to leave the others to check out the strange museum without her.

Thad followed behind the rest of the group, smiling to himself as he watched the two couples who walked with linked hands. Mike and Tina were perfect together, the Warbler happily noted. And Blaine hadn’t looked this happy since he first met Kurt- this Scott guy was good for his friend. Now if only he could find someone.

He wasn’t able to linger on the thought long though; Blaine was the first to see the statue of a very large man. With a shout and jump of elation, the short man led his friends to the over-sized man. As Scott found a fellow tourist to take a picture for them, the rest of the team gathered around the statue, Blaine crouching down in front of it to hug its plastic legs, while everyone else tried to hold it by the waist.

The camera flashed and Tina thanked the woman who just smiled at the group before leaving.

“Okay. So what’s next?” Thad led the way out of the strange museum as he spoke over his shoulder at Mike, since it was the Asian who had the list.

“We’re to stand under ‘the boar’s head’,” Mike answered, pocketing the list and taking his girlfriend by the hand.

Hand in hand with Scott, Blaine nodded. “The guy earlier said that there is a restaurant somewhere on the beach called ‘The Boar’s Head.’ Knowing Kassie, that is probably the place to start.”

After calling up one of his fraternity brothers, Scott managed to get the location of the restaurant, and half an hour later the five teens found themselves standing under a sign in the shape of a boar’s head.

“I would assume we are in the right place,” Thad shrugged, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

“It’s rather nice. I wouldn’t mind eating here,” Tina turned to Mike, clenching his hand in hers.

“We can come back tonight.”

Blaine shook his head at the couple and found a patron who was willing to take a picture of them. The five teens gathered under the sign, arms looped around each other with Tina in the middle. Hearing a soft click, Thad took his phone from the man and thanked him before they took off with only one task left to complete.

 

* * *

 

“Sebastian?”

Pushing the door to the house open, Kassie stepped into the living room to see the boy in question slumped in a chair, head bowed. “Sebastian? What’s going on?”

Sitting on the edge of the coffee table, the brunette gazed at the seemingly broken boy and frowned. From what little she knew of the Warbler, this was not Sebastian’s usual behavior. At all.

“Sebastian?”

Finally. Blue eyes looked up and met her own and what she saw in those eyes made the girl want to recoil. She wanted to back up, run, and leave him to deal with his own problems. She didn’t want to help shoulder the pain, sorrow, fear, and regret she could see. But she didn’t. There was no doubt in her mind that she was probably one of the only people to see Sebastian Smythe this vulnerable.

“Reynolds…”

And he broke down. He hadn’t felt like this since he left Paris. He hadn’t let himself feel much of anything really. Through the tears that he couldn’t bother trying to wipe away, Sebastian did the one thing he never thought he would find himself doing; confiding in someone. He began to tell this near stranger who was friends with the ex he tried to force into having sex with and was best friends with the boy he stole his ex from. How could he have let this happen?

“I… God, Reynolds. I fucked up. Like… worse than with Blaine or Kurt or anyone… I went to a gay bar last night and… I sang. An Adam Lambert song. I was good. Better than good. I was better than Lambert himself. After I left the club… After I left, it felt as if someone was following me. I shrugged it off. I blamed it on the alcohol. Figured after some sleep, everything would be fine.”

The tears finally stopped, but Sebastian couldn’t help the way his voice seemed to crack as he spoke. “I left this morning and the feeling was back. I thought I saw someone following me while I was walking around town, but I shrugged it off. I thought maybe someone else was heading the same direction as me. He was there. In Hollister. He…”

Taking a deep breath, the boy turned his hand over, exposing a dark bruise that wrapped around his wrist. “He wouldn’t let go. I… I thought it was all over. He knew my name, where I went to school and everything. I thought…”

Once again, the tears threatened to fall as he felt himself pulled into a warm embrace.

“What happened was not your fault, Sebastian. Whoever that man is, it’s him that has a problem. You’re just too damn sexy for the boys to resist.” The girl chuckled softly, eliciting a small smile from the boy.

“He’ll go away. If you want, we can call the police; they should probably be told about this creep anyway.”

“No,” Sebastian shook his head. “I don’t want to involve the police. Not yet.”

Unhappy, but unwilling to argue, Kassie shrugged. “Fine. But for now on, you aren’t leaving this house alone. Got it?”

“Yeah.” Sebastian nodded as he stood, wiping at his eyes as he headed for the stairs. He needed a shower. Maybe he could scrub the dirty away.

“Oh, and Reynolds?”

“Yeah, Seb?”

Forcing the corner of his mouth up a bit, the boy smiled. “Thanks.”

He was already half-way up the stairs when he heard a faint ‘You’re welcome.’

 

* * *

 

**Task Seven: Get ‘Shipwrecked’ and take the ‘Pirate’s Plunge.’**

Having done some research on the area before vacation even begun, Jeff knew exactly where the last clue led. He, Nick, Quinn, Trent, and Artie had this last stop left and they would be able to rush back home and hopefully win. Losing just wasn’t an option for the blonde.

Trent pushed Artie’s chair through the main gate of the water park and the five teens were given their pre-paid wrist bands for the rides.

“Your girlfriend really thought this through, Trent.” Artie looked up at the other boy who could only nod.

“She’s always been this way. She doesn’t do anything halfway and always has to have a plan.”

“Yeah? Well I plan on getting my thrill on,” Jeff grinned, his fingers laced with Quinn’s, who was using her other hand to hold Nick’s.

“Exactly how are we going to get Artie down that thing?”

The ride was huge ~~,~~ and Quinn, who was terrified of heights, had a problem with riding the thing as well. Phone vibrating, the only girl in the group checked the message.

“Well, never mind, guys. Kassie said that all we have to do is make sure Artie is in the water. The rest of us have to ride.”

They got an inflatable raft for Artie and got him in the water, making sure he had the camera in a plastic bag so he could record for them while keeping the camera dry.

Nick and Jeff went first, climbing the stairs to the top of the ride. It was set up as two slides side-by-side so the riders could race each other to the bottom. The boys barely paid attention at the guy manning the ride told them how to cross their arms and steer with their bodies, keeping their heads up the whole time.

Shooting his boyfriend a playful look, Jeff sat down at the edge of the slide. “You are going down, Duval!”

With a scoff, Nick shook his head. “I don’t think so, Sterling. Wanna make a bet on it?”

“Sure. I’m still going to kick your ass.”

“More like kiss it. First one down gets to kiss Quinn.”

“Love, we do that already, but deal.”

And they took off. Both boys screaming as they went down the slide, Jeff slightly in front, Nick close behind. The ride straightened out and Nick shot forward, hitting the pool just moments before his boyfriend.

“I won! Ha! Take that Jeffrey!”

The boys scrambled from the pool, Jeff glaring daggers at his boyfriend when the darker haired teen grabbed their girlfriend and pulled her in for his celebratory kiss.

“Nick! Ugh! You’re soaking!” Quinn squealed with a laugh, pushing the boy from her, only to find herself in her blonde boyfriends’ arms. “Jeff! You, too! Get back!”

The boys chuckled as they pulled the girl in for a three-way hug, soaking her front and back.

“It’s your turn, Quinnie.”

“You’re going to get wet anyway.”

Smacking her boys, Quinn just grabbed Trent by the hand and pulled him away. She would rather ride with him anyway.

 

* * *

It was just after three in the afternoon and Sebastian and Kassie were sitting on a couch watching  _Mythbusters_ when Kurt, Dave, Rory, Puck, and Pauley came bursting through the front door, literally running into the living room. The look of relief when they realized they were the only ones there was comical to the two teens who had just been relaxing.

Thrusting his phone at Kassie, Kurt grinned broadly as he tried to catch his breath. The girl took the phone and began to flip through the pictures and watched the videos that had been taken. Rory’s reaction to the giant keyboard was apparent and she bit back a laugh at the look of pain on Puck’s face as he lay on the bed of nails.

Handing the phone over to the boy on the couch next to her, Kassie let Sebastian take a look at the evidence.

“Well?”

“Well what,” Kassie asked with a smirk.

“Did we…”

Kurt’s question was cut off by the arrival of Quinn, Artie, Nick, Jeff, and Trent. Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, Lauren, and Sam were right behind them.

Taking back Kurt’s phone, Kassie put on her best poker face and held it out to her friend.

“Congratulations team four; you have won.”

The other two groups filed in as Kurt and Dave shared a quick kiss, while Puck pulled Pauley and Rory into a massive hug. Santana and Mercedes didn’t take the loss very well, but everyone else just congratulated the group and began sharing stories of their day. It was Rachel who finally, after more than fifteen minutes of everyone talking over each other and Kassie and Sebastian sharing exasperated looks, who got everyone to quiet down just a bit.

“Hey!” Climbing onto the coffee table, Rachel yelled again. “Hey! Guys!”

After the room went quiet and once everyone was focused on her, the short girl continued; “Don’t we have a karaoke contest tomorrow?”

The room broke out into talk again and took it another several minutes for the girl to get the attention back on her. “Okay. So, I figure us girls should do a number for sure. I don’t know about the boys though, especially since there are so many of you.”

Sebastian stood, his calm demeanor back in place. “I suggest the guys split into two groups. We could make it another competition. The girls versus the guys from the New Directions versus the Warblers.”

“That,” Finn nodded, “is actually a good idea.”

From the corner of his eye, Sebastian could see Kurt and Blaine exchange a meaningful look, but one glance over at his new _friend?_ told him to keep his mouth shut. Not that he really cared all that much, but maybe having some of these guys as friends wouldn’t be so bad.

The boys split off into their two groups, Scott and Pauley taking seats in the living room with Lauren who had decided she didn’t want to compete either.

Watching the three groups go off in separate directions, Lauren, Kassie, Pauley, and Scott all exchanged wary looks. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs in this chapter are, in this order: 'Crazy for You' by NSYNC, 'Express' from the movie 'Burlesque', and 'I Want it that Way' by the Backstreet Boys.
> 
> I do not by any means own Glee or any of the songs used. All credit for that goes where credit is due.

As soon as the three groups had split up the night before, the girls had gone next door to Quinn, Brittany, and Santana’s room to go over song selection. Refusing to sing any of that show tunes shit the hobbit was sure to insist on, the Latina opened her iTunes so the girls could choose a song. It only took fifteen minutes for the all-female group to decide on ‘Express’ from the movie _Burlesque._

By seven that evening, they had the song memorized. Choreography proved to be more difficult since using chairs like they did in the movie was not an option, but with the combined powers of Brittany and Tina, they had a killer routine in no time. Sugar put her father’s credit card to good use when the group made a late night trip to the only store open twenty-four hours: WalMart.

It was well past three in the morning before the girls fell asleep; their number complete.

The morning of the contest dawned early for the seven girls, all up and rehearsing by eight.

“You know,” Rachel broke in with a yawn during a short break, “I don’t think the boys even know what they’re singing. I haven’t heard anything from any of them since after the scavenger hunt was over.”

“We so have this,” Santana nodded, checking herself out in the bedroom mirror. “Who isn’t going to love seven hot chicks like us rocking it out on that pool deck?”

“So true.” Brit stood behind her girlfriend in order to share the mirror. “We _are_ smoking hot.”

“We are so going to win.”

 

* * *

 

Up in Wes, David and Sebastian’s room, the Warblers gathered together after they left the living room. Trent and Jeff were scrolling their iPods when David spoke up.

“Okay, boys. We are up against almost all of the New Directions and we know they’re good. How do you suppose we beat them tomorrow?”

“We don’t have Brad or the others for background vocals, so we are actually going to need back tracks,” Wes frowned.

“What about something we already know?” Thad shrugged. “We could re-work one of our old numbers.”

Jumping to his feet, Jeff was nearly boiling over in excitement. “I’ve got it!” Plugging his iPod into the docking station, he turned to his friends and hit play.

The other Warblers gasped in recognition, all of them liking the song selection immediately.

“Jeff,” Sebastian said with a smile, “you are a genius.”

That night the Warblers set to work learning the Backstreet Boys song, assigning and learning parts, and working on choreography. Around midnight, all seven boys collapsed to the floor, chests heaving and covered in sweat.

“Guys, we might actually win this.”

 

* * *

 

The boys from the New Directions made their way next door after the winners of the scavenger hunt were announced. They gathered in the kitchen where Finn immediately opened a bag of chips while a few of the others grabbed drinks.

“Any ideas for what we should sing guys?” Rory asked from where he had sat down on the kitchen floor.

“Why don’t we do some classic rock?”

“No, Finn. Just… no. Mr. Schue isn’t here to tell us what to sing. Blaine?”

Looking up from where he was staring at his shoes, Blaine answered, surprised that he was being addressed by his ex-boyfriend. “Yeah?”

“Do you have your iPod on you? I think you might have the perfect thing for us on there.”

With a nod, Blaine handed his iPod to Kurt.

“Whatcha thinking about, Princess?” Puck smirked, leaning against the counter the smaller boy was perched on.

Setting the music player onto its dock, Kurt hit play. “Feel like getting our boy band on again, boys?”

The *NSYNC song filled the kitchen and all eight boys looked at each other with huge grins.

“Dudes,” Finn said through a mouth full of crushed chips, “we so got this!”

 

* * *

 

With the contest due to start in just over an hour, Lauren and Kassie had gotten everyone to gather in the living room of the pink house. The two had come to the realization the before while talking to Scott, Dave, and Pauley after their other friends had run off: one of their groups were bound to win.

“Guys, we had you meet us here because last night Kassie and I realized something that will affect today.”

One of you guys are bound to win. Prize money. We aren’t exactly sure what the show choir rules say about winning and accepting prizes for competing, but I don’t think we should risk the possibility of any of us getting banned from future competitions by accepting the prizes.”

Shifting in her seat, Rachel frowned. “So you want us to lose so we don’t win the prize money?”

“Actually, no.” Lauren shook her head. “Since we aren’t exactly sure what the rules state, we figured that if one of you do win, the money should be donated to the charity of the winning groups choice.”

“That way,” Kassie broke in, “we can prove that while the money was won, it was not accepted but donated instead.”

Twenty-two heads nodded in agreement of the plan.

“Now get out there and show them what glee clubs are made of!”

 

* * *

 

“I’m going to puke.”

“Did you see how many people are out there?”

“Dudes, we’re going to be on MTV!”

Dave stood backstage with the guys from McKinley and Scott, watching in amusement as the boys he was slowly starting to call friends freaked out. Finding his boyfriend, he pulled Kurt to him, taking his hand.

“Dave, just kill me now. Please?” The smaller boy buried his head in his boyfriend’s broad chest. Seeing the look of amusement on Scott’s face, Dave just chuckled and shook his head.

“Not gonna happen, Fancy. Why would I kill someone was sexy and smart as you? Besides, you and the other guys are good. You have this in the bag.”

“Kurt.” Puck tugged on his friends’ shoulder. “Dude, we’re on.”

Pulling his boyfriend from his chest, Dave bent down and kissed him. “Break a leg, babe. You’re gonna kill ‘em.” He pecked Kurt on the cheek one last time before he pushed the boy toward the curtain that separated the front of the stage from the back. “Give ‘em hell, Fancy.”

 

* * *

 

Taking formation on the stage, the eight male members of the New Directions exchanged nervous smiles with each other, Kurt mouthing a quick ‘good luck’ to Blaine and his brother. From the looks of this crowd, they were going to need it.

The music started up and the crowd cheered, most of the college students recognizing the song immediately as the boys began to sing.

 _Wherever I go, whatever I do_  
Whenever my heart is crying out for you  
Wherever I go, Whatever I do  
I'm crazy for you

Finn stepped forward as the guys danced in sync behind him, taking up the first verse of the song.

 _It's not easy to be alone_  
It's not easy to fall in love  
Every night I just get down and pray  
That you come my way  


Stepping up next to Finn, Sam grinned at his friend as he sang, his hips swaying with the music.

  
 _I've never had a girl like you_  
I've never known what love could do  
Wish you'd come baby and set me free  
I can't let it be, yeah  


Both boys stepped back to join the others, singing and dancing with the chorus.

  
 _Wherever I go, whatever I do_  
Whenever my heart is crying out for you  
Wherever I go, Whatever I do  
I'm crazy for you  
  
I wanna, I wanna rock with you  
I'm gonna, I'm gonna make it true  
I wanna, I wanna rock with you  
I'm crazy for you   


In his element, Blaine took center stage, catching Scott’s eye, singing to him.

  
 _I'm waiting for the phone to ring_  
And all the wonder love should bring  
All the things, darling I left behind  
Please give me a sign   


Smirking at the crowd and running a hand through his mohawk, Puck joined Blaine.

  
 _A little smile would light my life_  
A single touch would blow my mind  
Girl you know, by now you've got to be mine  
Till the end of time  


Again, the two soloists stepped back, their dancing joining in with the others, their steps perfect.

  
 _Wherever I go, whatever I do_  
Whenever my heart is crying out for you  
Wherever I go, Whatever I do  
I'm crazy for you  
  
Wherever I go, whatever I do  
Whenever my heart is crying out for you  
Wherever I go, (wherever I go) Whatever I do

Artie rolled forward, thoroughly enjoying just performing.

_I'm crazy for you  
_

The boys were having the time of their lives. This was something they loved doing, and doing it together was amazing.

  
 _I wanna, I wanna rock with you_  
I'm gonna, I'm gonna make it true  
I wanna, I wanna rock with you  
I'm crazy for you  
  
I wanna, I wanna rock with you  
I'm gonna, I'm gonna make it true  
I wanna, I wanna rock with you  
I'm crazy for you  


From his place in the back, Kurt wailed the high note as Artie sang around him.  
  


_AHHHHHH!  
_

Vacation would be over in a couple days, and when asked what their favorite part of spring break was, there would be no mistaking that this moment, with college kids screaming around them like fans, would be the one every one of the boys answered with.

  
 _Wherever I go, whatever I do_  
Whenever my heart is crying out for you  
Wherever I go, (wherever I go) Whatever I do Wherever I go, whatever I do,  
Whenever my heart is crying out for you.  
Wherever I go, (wherever I go) Whatever I do  
I'm crazy for you  
  
Wherever I go, whatever I do  
Whenever my heart is crying out for you  
Wherever I go, (wherever I go) Whatever I do

Stepping forward just a bit, Blaine smiled as he sang the last line, proud to have been a part of something as big as this.

  
 _I'm crazy for you_

 

* * *

 

“That. Was. AWESOME!”

“Did you _see_ those babes? They were so into the Puckasaurus!”

“I don’t know, man. They seemed to like Sam’s solo better than yours, dude.”

“Are you all blind? The way those girls swooned over Blaine nearly made me burst out laughing at the irony.”

Riding their post-performance high, the boys continued to talk over each other as they made their way back to the main part of the pool deck to join the rest of their friends.

A small crowd of chattering college girls mobbed them, leaving the boys unable to properly wish their female counter-parts good luck as the girls headed toward the stage.

 

* * *

 

Behind the curtain closing them off from the rest of the crowd, the girls quickly pulled off the shorts and tank tops they had been wearing to cover their costumes. They did not want the boys to try and change anything at last moment just because they caught sight of their wardrobe.

“San, we look so hot.”

Nodding at her girlfriend, the Latina licked her lips as she took in the blonde girl. “That we are, Britts. Even Midget over there looks good.”

Rolling her eyes as she fixed Quinn’s fishnets, Rachel just sighed. “Thanks, I think.” The small girl stood back up and straightened her fishnet hose back up before turning to her friends. “We got this, girls. I know there are television crews out there, but just focus on what you’re doing and we’ll all be fine.”

“Shut up, Hobbit. We can sing, we can dance and we’re smoking hot. Of course we’re going to win.”

Hearing the MC announce them, the girls took one last look at each other’s nervous faces before putting on smiles and stepping through the curtain.

 

* * *

 

Stepping around the girls as they took their places across the stage, Santana made her way to the center. Head bowed with her back to the audience, the Latina let the music wash over her as it started.

 

 _It’s a cold and crazy world that’s ragin’ outside_  
Well baby me and all my girls are bringin’ on the fire  
Show a little leg, gotta shimmy your chest  
It’s a life, it’s a style, it’s a need, it’s burlesque  
  
E-X-P-R-E-S-S.  
Love, sex, ladies no regrets

 

Stepping up into the space Santana had just vacated to take hers, Mercedes grinned, flashing a white smile as she did what she did best; sang.

 __  
E-X-P-R-E-S-S.  
Love, sex, ladies no regrets  
  
Been holding down for quite some time  
And finally the moment’s right  
I love to make the people stare  
They know I got that certain savoir faire  


With the girls snapping behind her, Quinn took over, her smooth alto flowing over the words, her body moving flawlessly with the others as they danced.

  
 _Fasten up, can you imagine what would happen if I let you close enough to touch?_  
Step into the fantasy, you’ll never want to leave, baby that's guaranteed  
(Why?)  


Santana stepped up next to Quinn, pulling her friend to her, the pair dancing together as she sang.

  
 _It’s a passion, and emotion, it’s a fashion, burlesque_  
It’ll move you, goin’ through you, so do what I do, burlesque  


Moving in unison, the girls really shook what they had, using many of the same moves they had in the movie.

 

 _All ladies come put your grown up, boys throw it up if you want it_  
Can you feel me, can you feel it? It’s burlesque  


Slipping down into the splits, Brittany smiled as she sang, happy knowing that Santana had hardly taken her eyes off of her.

  
 _I tease ‘em ’til they’re on the edge  
They screamin’ more for more and more they beg_

  
Mercedes found Sam in the crowd, her boyfriend’s jaw slack, his eyes locked on her as she danced. She made a mental note to kiss him later for his blatant staring.

 

 _I know it’s me they come to see_  
My pleasure brings them to their knees  


Tina could see Mike standing just offstage and flashed her fiancée a small smile. This was not the first time her boyfriend had saw her in her corset, and she knew it would be making another appearance when they got back home to Ohio.

  
 _Fasten up, can you imagine what would happen if I let you close enough to touch?_  
Step into the fantasy, you’ll never want to leave, baby let’s give it to you.  
(Why?)  
  


From off to the left side of the stage, Santana sang, enjoying the screams of the crowd below in the pool.

  
 _It’s a passion, and emotion, it’s a fashion, burlesque_  
It’ll _move you,_ _goin’ through you, so do what I do, burlesque_  


Rachel hadn’t been too keen on choosing this song in particular to perform: it was too dirty in her opinion, but as she sang and rode the high of the crowd, she had to admit that maybe this was a decent song choice.

 

 _All ladies come put your grown up, boys throw it up if you want it_  
Can you feel me, can you feel it? It’s burlesque  


Santana and Mercedes joined each other in the middle of the stage, grinning wildly at each other as they led their friends in the end of the song.

  
 _It’s a passion, and emotion, it’s a fashion, burlesque_  
It’ll _move you, goin’_ _through you, so do what I do, burlesque_  


Giving it their all, the group of seven sang together. They were already exhausted from a late night of singing and dancing, but this was worth it.

 

_All ladies come put your grown up, boys throw it up if you want it  
_

Stomping forward as the girls behind her fell into step and stopped dancing, Santana smirked at the crowd, her head snapping down at her last word.

 

_Can you feel me, can you feel it? It’s burlesque._

 

* * *

 

Backstage, the girls with boyfriends were met with very warm greetings from their boys, and Santana pulled Brittany in for a bruising kiss. Nick and Jeff had Quinn sandwiched between them: Nick’s lips attached to hers while Jeff whispered things that seemed to make the girl blush a bright red. Sam had Mercedes in his arms, his hands groping her ass as he complimented the bigger girl, while Mike had already led Tina away from the rest of the group.

“You girls were amazing,” Kassie told the girls when they had finally made their way back to the rest of the group. Lauren and Dave nodded in agreement while Scott just muttered something along the lines of ‘if I weren’t gay…’ Sharing a laugh, the New Directions turned to the stage where their Warbler friends were about to perform.

 

* * *

 

“They were good.”

“Yeah, well they were kinda half-naked. Of course everyone liked them!”

“Really, David?”

“Guys, can we just do this thing already? We have a contest to win.” Shaking his head at his fellow Warblers, Sebastian smiled to himself as he loosened his tie and unbuttoned a few of the buttons on his shirt.

“Right,” Trent nodded as he pushed Nick and Jeff forward toward the curtain. “Let’s do this thing!”

 

* * *

 

Ever since Blaine had transferred, Nick had been, for the most part, sharing songs or trading solos with Sebastian, so taking one of the leads was nothing new to the brunette.

 

_Yeah_

_You are my fire_

_The one desire_

_Believe_ _,_ _when I say_

_I want it that way_

 

Stepping up to stand next to his boyfriend, Jeff turned and smiled softly at the shorter man as he sang.

 

_But we are two worlds apart_

_Can't reach to your heart_

_When you say_

_That I want it that way_

 

All of the boys broke into the chorus with Wes taking up the lead vocals.

 

_Tell me why_

_**Ain't nothin' but a heartache** _

_Tell me why_

_**Ain't nothin' but a mistake** _

_**Tell me why** _

_I never wanna hear you say_

_**I want it that way** _

 

Stepping out from behind his fellow Warblers, Sebastian smiled out at the crowd. His grin faded quickly when he spotted a familiar face smirking up at him.

 

_Am I your fire_

_Your one desire_

_Yes I know_ _,_ _it's too late_

_But I want it that way_

 

They broke into the chorus again, their simple choreography flawless as the girls surrounding them cheered and sang along.

 

_Tell me why_

_**Ain't nothin' but a heartache** _

_Tell me why_

_**Ain't nothin' but a mistake** _

_**Tell me why** _

_I never wanna hear you say_

_**I want it that way** _

 

From between Trent and Thad, David slid out, placing a hand on Sebastian’s shoulder, breaking choreography to try and calm his obviously distressed Warbler.

 

_Now I can see that we're falling apart_

_From the way that it used to be, yeah_

 

Sebastian nodded at his friend, welcoming the comforting touch as the two sang the duet.

 

_No matter the distance_

_I want you to know_

_That deep down inside of me..._

 

Finding Quinn standing with the rest of the New Directions, Nick winked at his girlfriend, singing directly at her.

 

_You are my fire_

_The one desire_

_You are_

_You are, you are, you are_

 

Trent, from the near left side of the stage looked over at the girl he had waited so long to finally call his, inhaled, putting everything he had into that hard to reach note.

 

_Don't wanna hear you say_

 

They all sang the chorus as Trent took up the leading vocals.

 

_Ain't nothin' but a heartache_

_Ain't nothin' but a mistake_

_**Don't wanna hear you say** _

_I never wanna hear you say_

_**Oh yeah** _

_I want it that way_

 

Wes traded with Trent, taking up lead while the other boy fell back in with the others.

 

_**Tell me why** _

_Ain't nothin' but a heartache_

_**Tell me why** _

_Ain't nothin but a mistake_

_Tell me why_

_I never wanna hear you say_

_**Don't wanna hear you say** _

_I want it that way_

 

The boys switched again, the two grinning wildly as they bent down to touch the girls that were screaming around them.

 

_**Tell me why** _

_Ain't nothin' but a heartache_

_Ain't nothin' but a mistake_

_Tell me why_

_**I never wanna hear you say** _

_I want it that way_

 

The boys gathered together in the center of the stage, four boys in the back row and three in front with Wes right in the center. The Asian sang the last line just as the Warblers all dropped their heads to their chests as they do after every performance.

 

_'Cause I want it that way_

 

* * *

 

The guys left the stage, girls still screaming behind them. As soon as they were behind the curtain, Wes pulled Sebastian off to the side just as Kassie reached them. “What the hell just happened, Sebastian,” Wes questioned the younger boy, concern evident in his face.

“It was him, wasn’t it, Sebastian?” Kassie frowned at the boy, noticing that Sebastian was shaking all over. “It was. I know it was.”

Turning his attention to Kassie, Wes shook his head. “Him, who? Kassie, what’s going on?”

“It’s not my story to tell,” the girl shrugged. “All I do know is that we need to get Seb out of here and make sure he isn’t left alone. Can you, David, and Thad get him back to the house?”

“Sure. I’ll just have Trent and Niff accept the award if we win.” Placing a hand on Sebastian’s shoulder, Wes steered him away. He knew he would find out what was going on later, but for now he needed to get Sebastian somewhere safe.

 

* * *

 

All of the contestants from the days’ karaoke contest were lined up on the stage, the three remaining Warblers standing at the end of the stage with the girls next to them and the other group of boys on the other side of the girls. Several other people were onstage as well, including the other entrants and the MC for the day. Cameras were recording every little movement any of them made.

“….And the winners of today’s karaoke contest and the winners of five hundred dollars are…”

A drumroll sounded through the pool deck as the MC pulled a piece of paper from the card.

“… The Girls of McKinley! Congratulations, girls!”

Hugging each other and cheering, the girls reveled in their win as Santana left to approach the MC. She held her hand out and raised an eyebrow with a gesture toward the man’s microphone. The man handed it over without asking a question and the entire pool deck seemed to go silent as Santana took center stage.

“As much as we would like to accept this prize money, we would like to ask that the people of Club La Vela to donate the five hundred dollars to The Trevor Project.” As Brittany came to stand beside her, Santana took the blonde’s hand in her own. “Now, get yo dance on!”

Walking hand in hand back to the MC, Santana returned the borrowed mic with a smirk of thanks before heading over to their friends.

“So,” Finn asked as the large group left the club and began the mile-long walk back to their beach houses, “what should we do tonight?”

Twenty-three teenagers groaned and Kurt turned to thump his brother on the chest. All any of them wanted to do was go home and curl back up in bed.

If only things were that easy.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't won Glee and I certainly don't own The Beatles. The song in this chapter is 'I've Just Seen a Face' by The Beatles.

Walking back to the house with Sebastian, Wes noticed how the younger Warbler kept looking back over his shoulder, shuddering before walking faster. Whatever was going on, Wes thought, it really had the younger boy shook up, and the other boys seemed to have noticed that something wasn’t right as well.

Looking behind them, Wes frowned when he noticed the same dark haired man that had been behind them five minutes ago was still following them; his face dark and determined. Placing a hand back on the younger boys’ shoulder, Wes picked up the pace, wanting to put as much distance between them and the man as possible.

Five minutes later, Wes unlocked the front door of the yellow house and ushered the guys through the door before hurriedly locking it behind him. “Thad, go make sure the back door and all of the downstairs windows are locked. David, would you go upstairs and do the same? Sebastian, you should probably sit.”

Receiving confused nods from Thad and David before they left, Wes led the visibly shaken boy to the couch and sat him down. “Sebastian, you don’t have to tell me exactly what happened, but I need to know. That man that was following us, is it you he’s after?”

Catching Sebastian’s small nod, Wes frowned. “He was in the crowd at the club.” It was more of a statement than a question, one he caught the blond nodding to. David and Thad chose that moment to return, Thad carrying a glass of water that he sat on the table before the shaken teen.

The four boys fell into awkward silence, Sebastian sipping at his water before he finally cleared his throat to try and speak. “I… I went to the gay bar the other night and sang. I guess he must have l… liked it… or me. Yesterday I went for a walk and thought I saw someone following me. I… I just shrugged it off.

“He followed me into the mall and grabbed me by the wrist when I was in one of the stores. He… he knows my name, where I go to school, and that I am a Warbler.”

Sebastian shuddered but seemed to be a little bit calmer, Wes noticed as his frown deepened. Whoever this man was, he was a real threat to Sebastian.

“I managed to get away and called Kassie. She knows everything, too.”

“So that’s why you two seemed alright sitting next to each other when we came in yesterday.”

“Yeah,” the blond nodded at Thad. “I know I’ve been an ass to everyone, and she was the only person I could think of who might answer their phone.”

Feeling a bit of guilt, the three boys nodded, knowing full well that they would have ignored his call.

Glancing out of the front window and sighing heavily as if the weight of the world were resting on his shoulders, Sebastian jumped when he saw the face that been haunting him for two days staring in at him.

“Wes?”

He pointed at the window and the other boys turned to see a strange man staring back in at them.

“Is that him, Sebastian?”

David pulled out his cell phone and had 911 already dialed, his thumb on the send button.

“Y… yes.”

 

* * *

 

The rest of the group arrived at the houses twenty minutes later to find three police cruisers, lights on, parked outside of the two houses. Turning to Lauren and Kurt, Kassie pulled the boy over to her before addressing her best friend. “L, get everyone else into Kurt’s house and keep them there. I don’t care how you do it, just make sure no one leaves until we give the all clear.”

As the rest of their friends trooped into the yellow house, Kurt and Kassie made their way to Wes, David, and Thad who stood with Sebastian in the middle of the road. The small group watched as an older man, no more than thirty was forced into the back of one of the cruisers. Looking away from the stranger, Kurt turned to the others, questions clearly written on his face.

“It’s Sebastian’s story to tell you,” Kassie told her friend, hoping he would get the hint as she saddled closer to the still shaking Sebastian.

“He followed you guys here, didn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Wes answered. “When we saw him standing outside, David called 911. We didn’t know what else to do.”

“You did the right thing,” a new voice broke in, causing all six teens to turn to the speaker. A tall police officer stood in front of them, a notebook and pen in his hands. “I’m Sergeant Kent. Are there any adults here with you kids? I understand you’re on spring break, so I need to speak to whoever is in charge.”

“That would be us.” Kurt gestured between himself and Kassie.

“You mean you kids are here without adult supervision,” the officer asked incredulously, making a note in his book.

“Actually, most of us here are eighteen and Wes is nineteen, so technically, we are adults,” Kassie defended. “Our parents trust us implicitly, and we haven’t had any problems until that creep came along.”

“I see. So I take it that you two,” he gestured between Kurt and Kassie, “are in charge of what looked like over twenty other teenagers, with permission from each of their parents?”

“Yes. We even have written proof for each one of us if you need it, and I am sure our parents wouldn’t mind talking to you themselves if necessary.”

“Just the written permission will be enough, thank you. But I will need to take statements from the six of you since it seems to me that these three boys were the ones to call about the stalker and Mr. Smythe is the victim. Would you like to come down to the station to give your statements or would you prefer to do it here?”

“Why don’t we just do it here then,” Kassie decided. “Seb doesn’t need to be going anywhere else right now and I can make us some tea or lemonade.”

As Sergeant Kent went to find a couple of other officers to assist with taking their statements, Kassie turned to her friends. “Seb, I’m sorry this has happened to you. Everyone is going to want to know what happened later, though. Do you want them to know the whole story, or should we make something up?”

“I… I guess we tell them the truth. I’m tired of lying. I’m just ready for this to be over.”

 

* * *

 

The clock in the living room of the pink beach house chimed, signaling that is was now six o’clock in the evening as Sebastian, with help from Wes and Kassie, told everyone what had happened over the past couple of days. The blond boy sat his head in his hands as silence fell over the room.

Heaving a heavy sigh, he forced his head back up to look at everyone in the room, his gaze lingering a bit longer on Blaine and then Kurt. “I’m sorry.” It was barely more than a whisper, making the others wonder if they had heard correctly. “I’m sorry, and I know that some of you think I deserved all of this after everything I put Blaine and Kurt through, and you would be right. I was horrible to all of you for so long…”

His voice trailed off and Rachel crossed the living room to kneel in front of the boy. “Sebastian, you were terrible, no one doubts that; but no one, not even you, deserves to go through what you’ve been through. And I for one accept your apology.” She patted the boys’ hands, smiling at him when he finally looked up at her.

“Thank you, Rachel.”

“Not a problem, Sebastian. Everyone makes mistakes, and everyone deserves to be forgiven. Everyone.”

Turning the face the rest of the group, the diva noticed how some were watching her with either curiosity, fury, or pride, while others were trying to avoid the scene altogether. “Now, I don’t know about anyone else, but I don’t feel like staying in tonight. Bowling anyone?”

 

* * *

 

By the time everyone had figured out what they wanted to do for the evening, it was past seven-thirty and Thad was getting bored just sitting around the living room. Bowling had actually sounded like a great idea and he was excited to go, so when the large group split in half, he joined Wes, David, Sebastian and several of the others in walking to the bowling alley a mile and half down the beach. It was a nice night out, and it felt nice to get back out in the salty air. Conversation was light as the twelve teens made their way down the beach, locals and other tourists alike seeming to enjoy the perfect weather.

“What’s going on in that head of yours, Thaddeus? You’ve been unusually quiet since we left the house.” David elbowed him and Thad groaned, pushing the black boy forward, making him fall into Santana, who turned to glare at the boys.

Chuckling at his friend, Thad shrugged. “If I’ve been quiet it’s because I don’t really have much to say. Sometimes it’s nice to let others do the talking.”

“You just got waaayyyy too deep for me there, Thaddy boy. Forget I even asked.”

Sticking his tongue out at his friend, Thad smiled with a laugh as the taller Warbler pushed him off of the sidewalk and onto the sand.

They arrived at the bowling alley ten minutes later and Thad was instantly glad he had worn a white tee shirt: black and neon lights were everywhere, making anything white light up blue, green and purple, and giving the bowling alley a fun vibe. The group of twelve divided into three teams, claiming three lanes for themselves before running off to get shoes and find balls. He sat himself at the score board for his team of David, Wes, Sebastian, and himself, programming in their names while the other three got their things. Sebastian was the first back, his face lit up by a smile for the first time that day. No matter how horrible the younger Warbler had been to everyone, no one deserved to go through the things he had been forced to go through the past couple days.

“You’re up first, Sebastian. I’m gonna go get my shoes and ball. Be right back.”

A half an hour and one nearly broken toe later, the group of teens were having a blast bowling in friendly competition. Wes, Rachel, and Sugar were up, Wes leading the other two girls by seven pins. Thad watched, amused at his friends’ antics as Wes stuck his tongue out at the two girls, causing Rachel to wrinkle her nose is disgust; a face Thad found kind of cute, and Sugar to roll her eyes at the Asian Warbler before the three let their bowling balls go.

Sugar’s bright pink ball never made it to the pins, rolling into the gutter each time she bowled. Wes, kissing his ball before letting it go managed to fall another four pins during his turn. Rachel had taken up the only ball she could find with stars on it and let it go. Thad watched with everyone else as the brunette rolled a strike, cheering with their friends as the short girl was gathered in a group hug, the surprise and joy on her pretty face tugging at something in the Warblers’ chest.

It was as if life had slowed down and Rachel was all he could see. Everything around them had disappeared as he began to sing.

“ _I’ve just seen a face_

_I can’t forget the time or place_

_Where we just met_

 

_She’s just the girl for me_

_And I want all the world_

_To see we’ve met_

_Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm mmm mmm_

 

_Had it been another day_

_I might have looked the other way_

_And I’d have never been aware_

_But as it is I’ll dream of her tonight_

_La, di, di, da di di”_

 

Gaining knowing smirks from Wes and David, Thad just shook his head, wanting nothing more than to pull Rachel to him and swing her around the bowling alley.

 

“ _Falling, yes I am falling_

_And she keeps calling_

_Me back again_

 

_I’ve never known the like of this_

_I’ve been alone and I have missed things_

_And kept out of sight_

_For other girls were never quite like this_

_La, di, di, da di di”_

 

She wasn’t like other girls, this Rachel Berry. Sure, the girl had a large ego, but she had the right to. The small girl was talented, beautiful, and so forgiving. When no one else would forgive Sebastian, she did. To be able to forgive someone for all of the horrible things they have done and turn around and make them feel included, it made Thad’s heart swell at the girl’s kindness.

 

“ _Falling, yes I am falling_

_And she keeps calling_

_Me back again_

 

_Falling, yes I am falling_

_And she keeps calling_

_Me back again_

 

_I’ve just seen a face_

_I can’t forget the time or place_

_Where we just met_

 

_She’s just the girl for me_

_And I want all the world to see we’ve met_

_Mmm, mmm, mmm, la di di_

 

_Falling, yes I am falling_

_And she keeps calling_

_Me back again_

 

_Falling, yes I am falling_

_And she keeps calling_

_Me back again_

 

_Oh, falling, yes I am falling_

_And she keeps calling_

_Me back again”_

 

“Are you going to tell her?”

Thad turned to see David, Wes, and Sebastian standing side-by-side, arms crossed over their chests. “Tell who what?”

“Berry. That you’re gaga for her. Do you really think you could break out in song and no one notice?”

“Thaddus, you’re just lucky she had left to get something to drink just as you started singing at her,” David shrugged, clapping his friend on the shoulder.

“Tomorrow is our last day here. Take the girl out or something.”

Shrugging, Thad sighed as he collapsed into a chair. “I don’t know guys. Didn’t she just break up with Finn? I don’t think she wants to date right now.”

“You never know until you try, right?”

“Yeah…”

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own Glee. I don’t own the Spice Girls, HSM, or Vanessa Hudgens. I do, however, stake claim to the insanity of my own mind.

“Mmmm… Smells wonderful, Quinn. Need any help?” Peering over his friends’ shoulder, Kurt inhaled the bacon-scented air, his nose practically twitching as his mouth watered slightly.

“Actually, I could use a hand. Would you watch over the back and stir the gravy while I get started on the French toast?”

“Sure thing.” Slipping an apron on over his pajamas, Kurt took the gravy spoon from the blonde to continue stirring the gravy just as Kassie walked in.

“It smells delicious in here guys. Need any more help?”

Quinn looked up from the dredge she was mixing and pointed to the counter that held coffee beans, a grinder, and the coffee pot. “If you want, you can get the coffee going. There will be enough here for everyone to eat.”

Smiling at her friend, Kassie nodded and got to work grinding the bitter beans. The trio worked in silence for a short while, the only sounds were those of bacon popping on the griddle and coffee being made.

“I can’t believe this is our last day here,” Quinn stated as she flipped the French toast over on the pan. “I am never going to forget this vacation.”

“You have had a very eventful week and a half, haven’t you?”

“We all have. I mean, think about it, Kurt. Trent and I finally got together, Quinn is now dating _two_ of the most handsome if not troublesome men ever, and not only did you and Dave just start dating, but he took you out to a romantic dinner and led the boys in serenading all of us last night.”

Kurt nodded as he pulled some bacon from the pan, setting it on some paper towels to drain. “When you put it like that, then yes, it has been a pretty crazy week or so. What with Sebastian being an ass, then getting stalked, and Nick and Jeff getting not only themselves, but others banned from Wal-Mart and all.”

“Not to mention getting to meet and sing on stage with Martina McBride. I don’t think I could ever forget that.”

The trio nodded to themselves, exchanging small smiles as memories of the past several days flickered in their minds.

“We should do something big today since it’s our last day here.”

“Well,” Quinn shrugged, “we haven’t used the grills yet, and I know I wouldn’t mind just relaxing on the beach today. Why don’t we have a kind of beach party? The guys could fire up the grills, we could get Artie to hook up karaoke in here and video games in the other house, and we can just have a large barbeque thing.”

Exchanging excited grins, Kurt and Kassie nodded their agreement.

“Sounds great, Quinn,” Kassie said as she pulled a pile of plates down from a shelf. “We could have a couple of us go out and get hamburgers, hot dogs and other stuff while everyone else gets stuff set up and the grills going. I bet Scott could bring his fraternity brothers along, and Rory could probably see if Pauley has anyone she wants to invite along.”

“So it’s agreed. The ‘Glee Gets Ready to Leave PCB House Party Extravaganza’ is a go,” Kurt said, getting nods of agreement from the two girls. “Then I say we wake up our sleeping friends.”

 

* * *

 

Two hours, twenty-five full stomachs, and a pile of dishes that no one wanted to do later, Trent, Sebastian, and Sam were delegated to cleaning the kitchen and doing the dishes while some of their other friends were off doing other chores. As the pile of dirty dishes slowly dwindled, the three boys shared stories from the night before.

“Wait,” Sam said, holding up his free hand as he put a plate in the cupboard, “you mean to tell me that Thad literally started singing ‘I Just Saw a Face’ in the middle of the bowling alley just like in _Across the Universe_? And about Rachel of all people?”

Rinsing a plate and handing it the blond boy to dry, Sebastian nodded. “Yeah. It was kind of creepy really. I almost expected everyone there to start sliding down the lanes. It was intense.”

“Thad isn’t exactly known for doing things half-way. I remember last year when we were still trying to get Blaine to get his head out of his butt and realize he liked Kurt. I don’t think any of us are going to look at that closet the same way again.”

“I still can’t get over the Rachel thing. I mean sure, she’s kinda hot and can sing really well, but she’s really annoying and bossy.”

“You really don’t know Thad, do you? People thought Wes was intense last year; well, Thad is like… crazy Wes. He will nit and pick at every single aspect of your performance until it is perfect.” Washing a glass, he handed it to Sebastian who nodded his agreement.

“Thad can be just as bad as Berry sometimes. But I think he should go for her. You guys didn’t see the look on his face when it hit him. It looked like he had been hit with a brick, he was that surprised.”

“They would be cute together,” Trent said with a shrug.

“Who would be cute together?”

The boys all turned at the familiar voice to see Rachel standing in the doorway, clad in a pink bikini, a white sarong wrapped around her waist. Even Sebastian gulped, not used to seeing the short girl dressed in such a way. He was the first to be able to find his voice.

“Rory and Pauley. We were talking about how Rory and Pauley would be cute together.” His voice nearly betrayed him, but after years of skillful lying, Sebastian was confident that the girl wouldn’t suspect that they were just talking about her.

Walking past the three boys, Rachel reached into the refrigerator for a bottle of water. “They would make a cute couple, yes, but I don’t think either one of them are ready to be in a relationship, not with the distance that would be between them. Neither one are old enough to drive, and even if he were, Rory couldn’t here in the States anyway because he is an exchange student. And what would happen when he goes home? No, I think the two will just be friends, even after we leave tomorrow. Oh, and I’m supposed to let you know that Kassie, Kurt, Wes, and Blaine went grocery shopping. If you need anything, text them.”

Blinking back blank stares, Trent, Sebastian, and Sam watched as Rachel left the room, stunned into silence at her long-winded rant.

“Thad. Is. Crazy.”

 

* * *

 

It seemed that the popular topic of discussion that morning was Thad’s sudden revelation at the bowling alley the night before as Wes and Blaine filled their friends in on what had happened at the outing.

“… And then he just busted out into song. I have never seen anyone other than Blaine here do something like that.” Wes tossed a bag potato chips into the shopping cart, ducking a second bag that the shorter boy had tossed at his head.

“I do not randomly break out in song, Wesley!”

“Sorry Blaine, but yes, you do. I distinctly recall a day at Dalton where you burst into the room and started singing ‘Bills, Bills, Bills.’”

“We were rehearsing! That’s different,” the curly haired teen tried to defend against his ex-boyfriend.

“I’m pretty sure throwing the doors open wasn’t how Warbler rehearsals were supposed to start,” Kurt supplied, adding a bag of pretzels to the cart.

“It wasn’t,” Wes agreed. “But back to Thad. He was like… practically shooting hearts out of his eyes at Rachel.”

Adding a couple bags of pre-popped popcorn to the cart, Kassie shook her head, still unable to believe the reason behind Thad’s random singing. “I still can’t believe he’s in love with Rachel. I didn’t see her being his type.”

“I don’t think Thad really has a type, to be honest,” Wes shrugged. “As far as I know, he’s never really done much dating. I know he hasn’t taken anyone out for a second date, and he hasn’t really said much to me or David about anyone, either.”

“He slept with Brittany the other night, apparently.”

“What! Where did you hear that, Kurt?”

“Brit told me. He danced with her and Santana at the club the other night, and they all woke up in the same bed the next morning. She said that Satan got mad that she and Thad had sex. Brit thinks Santana was just jealous because ‘Thaddy is like a hot boy version of Sanny.”

The group of four fell silent for a moment, trying to let everything sink in. Blaine’s phone going off pulled the four friends from their imaginations.

“It’s Scott. He said he and some of his frat brothers will be there tonight.”

“How are things with you and Scott?” Pushing the cart forward, Kassie leaned on the handle as Wes tossed a pack of vegan hot dogs into the cart.

Looking over at Kurt, unsure of answering the question with his ex-boyfriend right there, Blaine was surprised to see the taller boy nod at him.

“Blaine, we’re not dating anymore. I meant it the other day, I may not forget what you did, but I would like to try and be friends. I’m with Dave, so if Scott makes you happy, then I’m happy for you.”

Smiling gratefully at Kurt, Blaine turned his attention back on the girl in the group. “Scott is amazing. He’s not the type of guy I thought I would like, but I’m dreading leaving tomorrow. He and his friends are heading back to Chicago tomorrow and we have promised to keep in touch, but…” He trailed off, not wanting to think about the next day and having to say goodbye to the college student that had made his vacation go from terrible to a dream.

Stopping the cart, Kassie pulled her short friend into a hug, smiling softly as Wes also wrapped his arms around their friend. “Blaine, Scott is crazy about you. Anyone can see that. There is no way you two are going to lose touch with each other.”

“She’s right, Blaine. If you guys want to make things work, they will. Have fun tonight and don’t worry about tomorrow. It will be here like it or not, so just enjoy today.”

“Yeah… I guess so.” Blaine straightened his back and forced a smile, hoping to fake it until he made it. “Right. So, what else do we need to get for this thing?”

 

* * *

 

By seven o’clock that evening, the house party was in full swing. Puck and Finn had commandeered the two grills, setting them side by side on the sidewalk that stretched between the two houses, while Artie had managed to hook up the television in the pink house up to Rachel’s laptop for use as a karaoke machine. Nick and Jeff had, with Sam’s help, turned the living room in the yellow beach house into video game central. Quinn, Kassie, Lauren, Kurt, and Sebastian had puttered between the two houses, getting the kitchens cleared and setting out paper plates and plastic cups, while generally idiot proofing the house.

Scott had arrived just after six, several of his college friends in tow, most of them carrying at least one case of beer. Pauley had shown up just before seven, Rory running up to greet the dark haired teen as she approached the houses, while a game of beach volleyball was going out on the stretch of sand beyond the houses, and others were out in the ocean goofing off.

Sebastian stood on the front porch of the yellow beach house, a can of soda in hand as he watched people he hoped to eventually call friends enjoy their last day at the beach. They would be able to look back at the last week and half and remember nothing but good times, and he envied them. It was his fault that his time in Florida had been less than ideal, Sebastian knew that. He had been a prick and he paid for it with the crazy stalker. He just hoped it wasn’t too late to try and turn things around.

“You know, they would let you play if you asked them.”

Turning to find Blaine standing behind him, Sebastian frowned and shook his head. “I doubt it. I wasn’t exactly nice to anyone here, and I wouldn’t blame them for telling me to go to hell.”

“Look, Sebastian,” Blaine said, turning to lean on the porch rail to see the taller boy better, “you apologized yesterday. You know you were an ass, and you know there is a lot you have to do to gain their trust. But if there is one thing I know about these people, it’s that they forgive easily. They have all said and done things to hurt each other, but they are still a family. They will accept you soon enough once they realize you’re seriously trying to change.”

Turning to the younger boy he had done so much to get and then promptly ruined, Sebastian frowned as a tear formed and threatened to fall from his eye. “How can you not hate me, Blaine? You and Kurt both. I have manipulated you, forced myself on you, and treated both of you like shit, but somehow both of you have seemed to forgive me and are treating me like I didn’t make your lives hell. I don’t get it.”

“There isn’t anything to get, Seb. People make mistakes, and yeah, you were a total ass, but people can also change. Kurt somehow sees the best in everyone, and after yesterday, I guess he has decided to let himself see the best in you. I’m doing the same. I know that in your own screwed up way, you cared for me, no matter how messed up it was. So stop worrying about it, and accept that as long as you can own up to your mistakes, you can and will be forgiven.”

Trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall, Sebastian managed a nod in the shorter man’s direction before he turned to head back into the house. “Thanks, Blaine. And I really am sorry, you know. For being an ass. And I hope things work out with Scott. He seems like a great guy.”

Barely catching the younger man’s nod, he made his way into the house. He needed time to think.

 

* * *

 

“ _Yo, I’ll tell you what I want, what I really really want.”_

“ _So tell me what you want, what you really really want.”_

“ _I’ll tell you what I want, what I really really want.”_

“ _So tell me what you want, what you really really want.”_

“ _I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really_ _  
really really wanna zigazag ha._ _”_

Quinn watched as her boyfriends sang to each other, having a blast shouting out the Spice Girls song, making flirty eyes at each other. Again, she wondered how she had gotten so lucky to have two gorgeous yet ridiculous boys to love her. When the pair looked down at her and Jeff gestured for her to join them on the makeshift coffee table stage, the blonde just laughed and shook her head as she mouthed a ‘no’ up at her blond boyfriend.

“ _If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,”_

“ _Make it last forever friendship never ends.”_

“ _If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,”_

“ _Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.”_

Those boys were going to be the death of her, Quinn swore as Nick grabbed her and pulled her onto the table the boys were standing and singing on. Kissing each of her boys on the cheek, she shook her head in defeat and sang along, enjoying the time spent with the boys. They were silly, but for some reason, they were hers.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, uh, Rachel?”

Turning from the laptop where she was trying to choose a song to sing, Rachel faced Thad, mild surprise in her eyes.

“Oh! Hi Thad. Were you wanting to go next, because I’m still trying to pick a song and if you know what you want to sing, you can go before me.” She smiled softly at the Warbler, willing to step aside to let the boy go first.

“Uh… no… it’s not… I don’t…” Thad stuttered, mentally berating himself for tripping over his words. Not cool. “I was, uh, wondering if maybe you…” He could have kicked himself. He sounded so lame, even he would turn himself down.

“…Wanna sing a duet with me?”

Okay… Definitely not what he had planned on saying, but by the way Rachel’s face seemed to light up, he couldn’t bring himself to regret changing his mind at the last moment. He let the shorter girl chatter on, taking the microphone that was handed to him as music began to play from the speakers that surrounded the living room.

Thad turned and with a tentative smile at Rachel, he began to sing the words that flashed on the big screen TV, recognizing the song right away. It was as if she had known what he had wanted to say when she picked the song.

“ _Livin' in my own world_  
Didn't understand   
That anything can happen   
When you take a chance.”

“ **I never believed in  
What I couldn't see.   
I never opened my heart**

**To all the possibilities.”**

They sang together, voices blending together perfectly through the harmonies, Thad making brief eye contact with the girl he wished he had noticed earlier.

“ _ **This could be the**_ __ **start of somethin' new  
It feels so right to be here with you... oh  
And now... lookin' in your eyes   
I feel in my heart   
The start of somethin' new.”**

 He knew Rachel put everything she had into every performance, but it seemed as if maybe she was feeling this one just the same as he was.

“ _ **The start of something new.”**_

It was then that Thad decided to do something he would never do- as the song drew to a close and they sang the final notes, he pulled Rachel to him and bent down to kiss the shorter brunette, just as Troy had wanted to do to that Gabriella girl in the movie.

Time seemed to have stopped as they kissed, a strange electric pulse going through Thad’s body as he held Rachel in his arms, her lips against his. He didn’t know how long they stood there in the center of the living room, their friends and strangers watching them, all he knew was that the kiss was over much too soon as he felt the girl in his arms pull away.

“Thad?”

Looking down at the small girl, Thad bit his lip, hoping she wouldn’t turn him away. “Yeah, Rachel?”

“Would you, um… would you join me for a walk on the beach?”

“Yes! I mean, of course I would.”

 

* * *

 

It was later that night, after Brittany, Santana, and Quinn had stunned every man at the party into silence with a very provocative performance of Vanessa Hudgen’s ‘Let’s Dance,’ and after Puck had managed to escape a broken limb when he jumped from the roof onto the sandy beach, that Blaine and Scott had managed to find some time alone, away from the noise and the drunkenness of their friends.

The pair held hands as they walked down the beach, their bare toes sinking into the damp sand, pant legs rolled up out of the way. Nothing was said between the two as they walked, a comfortable silence surrounding them as each boy got lost in their thoughts. It was Blaine who finally broke the silence, letting out a soft sigh.

“I don’t want this week to be over.” He stopped walking, pulling the man beside him to a stop as well before looking up in the dark eyes he was quickly falling in love with. “Scott, this week has been perfect. It didn’t start that way, but the moment we met I knew things were going to change. And I’m… I’m scared. I don’t…”

“Want to lose me?” Scott broke in as he cupped a hand under the younger man’s chin. “I’m not going anywhere. You will go back to Ohio tomorrow, and I will go back to Chicago, but we won’t stop talking. We have phones, and there’s always Skype and summer break isn’t too far away.” Stepping back from the shorter boy, he looked down at the one person who had made his vacation. “I’m not going to let you go, Blaine.”

Standing on his toes and threading his fingers through the taller man’s dark hair, Blaine pulled Scott down and into their first kiss. It was everything he had hoped it would be: full of promise and future kisses. It was slow, languid; the boys taking their time to explore each other’s mouths, stopping only when the need to breathe became a dire concern.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

 

* * *

 

“And we thought this would be a good idea, why?” Trash bag in hand, Kurt whined as he picked up yet another plastic cup before gingerly dropping it into the quickly filling bag.

“Admit it Kurt, you had fun. I seem to remember walking in on a _very_ heavy make-out session in the laundry room earlier, a certain countertenor sitting on the washing machine, legs wrapped around an ex-football player we all know.”

“Like you weren’t giving Puckerman sex eyes all night, Zizes!”

Shaking her head at her friends, Kassie sighed heavily as she dropped an empty bottle into her trash bag. “Just be glad our boyfriends are sweet enough to have volunteered to clean the other house, guys. We did not want to have to deal with this mess in the morning.”

“True. I can’t believe the party ended so early, though,” Lauren said, tying off her second full trash bag.

“It did start early, L. And I guess once Scott’s fraternity brothers left, things began to die down.”

“Which is a good thing, since we have to leave by noon tomorrow.”

“Today, technically. It’s nearly one.”

“Well thank you so much, Mr. Technicality. Sheesh.”

“Will you two can it,” Kassie huffed, tying her bag closed and surveying the living room. Everything seemed to be back to normal, and all she wanted to do was fall into bed with Trent holding her in his arms. “I’m going to go check on the guys next door. Do you two think you can keep from biting each other’s heads off while I’m gone?”

Kurt and Lauren nodded, both teens looking more than a little guilty for acting like children. “I need to head to bed anyway, Kass. I’ll walk over with you,” Kurt said as he gathered up the cell phone he had left on the coffee table as they cleaned.

“I’ll see you when I get back, L. I might have Trent with me.”

“No nooky and you’re fine. I doubt Tina will mind since Mike is probably in bed with her right now.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Mom.”

The girls shared identical grins as Kurt and Kassie left to go check on their boyfriends before having to prepare to leave later on that day.

It was hard to believe that their vacation was nearly over and they would soon have to return home.

 


	15. Chapter 15

A loud, incessant beeping woke the inhabitants of the pink house just after nine in the morning. Having fallen asleep on the couch in the living room instead of bothering to climb the steps to her bed, Kassie was the first to make it to the kitchen and the source of the noise.

Nick and Jeff were standing in front of the toaster, Jeff waving a dish towel at the smoke billowing out of the appliance, while Nick unplugged it. The boys turned around at the sound of Kassie clearing her throat, the smoke detector having finally shut off. If the situation weren’t so serious, the girl would have been laughing at the looks of terror and guilt on the boys’ faces. Instead, she glared at the two, while someone behind her was snorting in laughter for her.

Kassie stepped to the side, letting Quinn step through the door; she really had to hold back a laugh at Nick and Jeff’s reaction to their girlfriend arriving at the scene. Turning to face their other friends, the plus size girl shooed the group away from the kitchen.

“Come on guys, I think Q has this under control. Y’all should be getting dressed and packing- we leave in less than three hours.”

Shoving a laughing David out of the doorway, Kassie left a very capable Quinn to deal with her boyfriends.

“Now, Quinnie.”

“Before you get too mad,”

“We were trying to make you breakfast in bed,”

“But Jeff was very distracting.”

“And Nicky forgot about the toast,”

“Because Jeff kissed me.”

“We’re very sorry.”

“We just wanted to surprise you.”

Hands on her hips, Quinn watched as her boyfriends tried to explain why they had nearly set the kitchen on fire, her stern gaze falling as the pair slowly approached her with each line they spoke.

“While I appreciate the gesture boys, it doesn’t make up for nearly burning the house down. I want the two of you to clean this mess up and finish packing. We’re leaving at noon and I expect both of you outside, hands folded on you own laps at a quarter ‘til. And neither one of you will be riding up front with me on the way home. I’m tempted to make you, Jeff, ride with Kassie, and you, Nick, with Kurt.”

Both boys dropped to their knees, giving their girlfriend their best wounded puppy faces, eyes pleading with the blonde woman.

“You wouldn’t do that to us.”

“Please don’t!”

“We would die if we had to be without you.”

“Or each other.”

Huffing slightly, Quinn crossed her arms, unable to stay mad at her boys for long. After all, they were trying to surprise her. “Fine. But you both will be riding in the back seat for a while. You will not kiss each other, hold hands, or try to touch or distract me while I’m driving. Got it?”

The boys nodded and two different arms reached out to pull the girl into a bone crushing three person hug. Rolling her eyes, she hugged her boys back, just glad to have two men who wanted to treat her so well. They separated, and each boy kissed their girlfriend on the cheek.

“We really are sorry, Quinn.”

“Really and truly.”

Shaking her head, Quinn turned to leave the kitchen. She stopped and turned to find the boys practically having eye sex. “Nick! Jeff! Stop eyeing each other and get this mess cleaned up. You have two hours to be packed and waiting outside.”

Those boys were going to be the death of her.

 

* * *

 

At ten minutes to noon, everyone was gathered outside the two houses, suitcases scattered around the sidewalk as Kassie and Kurt made a final walk through of the two beach houses, making sure nothing got left behind that the cleaning crew Mr. Motta was paying for couldn’t handle. Leaving notes for any leftover groceries to be donated, the pair deemed the houses empty and made their way back out to their friends.

Rachel and Thad were standing close together, hands intertwined and whispering to each other, not seeing the dirty looks thrown their direction by an angry Finn. Scott had stopped by, and Blaine was wrapped in an embrace with the older teen, saying their goodbyes, while Rory and Pauley hugged each other not too far away.

Kurt nudged Kassie, pointing to a place near Quinn’s car, where their blonde friend was trying her best to ignore her boyfriends as they pleaded with her over something. Santana and Brittany were nearby ~~,~~ : Santana smirking at Quinn, Brittany just seemingly confused.

The two leaders of the trip stood at the top of the stairs of the yellow beach house, and Kurt whistled for attention. “Alright guys. We’re not making assignments for the car trips, so ride with whomever you wish. Finn, Puck, Sam, Wes, and David are in charge of getting luggage to fit into the vehicles again. We aren’t stopping again until we get to Birmingham, so if you need to use the restroom, you have five minutes to do so before Kassie and I lock the houses up.”

Twenty minutes and some teary eyed farewells to their two new friends, the twenty-five members of the New Directions and the Warblers were on the road, heading north and back home. Kurt took the lead in the caravan of cars, rather thankful he wound up with almost all guys in his SUV. With his boyfriend in the passenger seat, Puck, Finn, Artie, Rory, Mike, and Tina took up the back rows.

David followed behind Kurt and he had not just Wes, who was in the passenger seat, but also Sugar, Mercedes, Sam, Thad, and Rachel. Other than Rachel refusing to get off of Thad’s lap even though there were two extra places to sit, the first leg of the trip was going smoothly as everyone sang along to the radio and shared stories of the vacation.

Quinn, on the other hand, had her hands full. She had been serious, Nick and Jeff realized, when she said they were going to have to sit in the back. Enjoying torturing the two hotties, Santana had volunteered to sit in the back between the boys to make sure they stay in line. What she hadn’t expected was that in retaliation for not being able to touch each other, they took to touching her, causing the Latina to get angry and try to wrestle away from the clutches of the boys.

“Quinn, I swear to Finidiot’s grilled cheesus that if you don’t let me switch seats with one of your children I will ends them both.”

“Santana, you’re behaving just as bad as they are. If they’re bothering you that much, you shouldn’t have volunteered to try and torture them.”

“Just let me trade seats with blondie here. Seriously, Q.”

Huffing, Quinn relented. “Just don’t cause an accident and you and Jeff can trade seats.”

“Thanks God.”

From the end of the caravan, Kassie and Trent watched as Quinn’s car shook violently, watching through the rear window as what looked like Santana climbed over a blond head that had to belong to Jeff in the backseat.

“That cannot be safe,” Blaine said, watching from the backseat from between the two front seats.

“It’s not. If Quinn gets pulled over, I swear I’m disowning her as a friend.”

“You wouldn’t do that, K. You’d probably just scold her like a four year old.”

“Did you get that letter to mom written, Lauren?”

“Bazinga!”

“Shut up, Trent.”

From his place behind the drivers’ seat, Sebastian just shook his head with a grin. If this was what having these people as friends was going to be like, he was in for one hell of a ride.

 

* * *

 

“Hello?”

“ _Quinn, what the hell was just going on in the backseat of your car?”_

Kassie’s voice filled the air in Quinn’s car, silencing the conversations between the other four passengers.

“Santana was getting mad because the boys were being themselves, so they traded seats.”

“ _And that couldn’t wait until we stopped in Alabama?”_

“Hell to the no it couldn’t, Lardo.” Santana snapped, turning in her seat to glare out the back windshield. “I was not going to be subjected to the attempts of horny boys groping at each other over me.”

“ _You all could have been pulled over, or worse, in an accident. Don’t pull that crap again, guys. We don’t need anyone getting hurt, alright?”_

“Chill, Mama Kass. No need to go all Granger on us. We’ll be good, we promise,” Jeff said, leaning forward toward the dash mounted phone.

“ _Fine. Just…_ _ **behave**_ _boys. Don’t make me have to separate you from each other and from Quinn, ‘cause you know I’ll do it.”_

From inside the car, both boys nodded, knowing the bigger girl would easily follow through on her promise.

“We’ll be good.”

“We promise.”

“ _Good. Quinn, I’ll see you guys in Alabama. And for goodness sake, be careful.”_

“Sure thing, Kass.”

Pressing the ‘end’ button, Quinn sighed before turning her eyes to her rearview mirror when she could see Nick’s dark eyes make contact with her own. The two exchanged small smiles, and once again Quinn found herself wondering what she got herself into.

 

* * *

 

At just after six, the small caravan pulled into a Pilot gas station and the twenty-five teens fell, in Finn’s case literally, out of the cars. As the four drivers went to fill their tanks, Jeff pulled Nick away from the group, sharing a smirk with Santana as she did the same with Brittany. Kurt barely had time to shout for everyone to be back in twenty minutes before everyone scattered.

Deciding to stay with his boyfriend, Dave leaned against the back of the SUV, arms crossed over his chest as he watched the smaller boy perform such a mundane task. So absorbed in his boyfriend, Dave didn’t hear Kurt speak.

“Ow! What was that for?” Rubbing his shoulder where Kurt had punched him, Dave narrowed his eyes with a smirk, because damn did his boyfriend pack a punch.

“You weren’t listening to me. Just staring at me. It was really creepy.”

“Oh. Yeah. Sorry. I couldn’t help it. You see, I have this really sexy boyfriend who can even make pumping gas look hot as hell.”

That earned him another punch in the arm, but seeing Kurt’s face flush red was more than worth it.

“What? I’m just telling the truth!”

“He is, Hummel. Even my lady parts tingled, and we all know boys don’t make them tingle anymore.”

“Shut up, Santana.”

Having finished filling up their gas tanks, the other three drivers joined the small group that had formed around Kurt’s SUV.

“If you think Kurt pumping gas is hot, Dave, just wait until you see him in overalls and covered in grease, bent over an engine. Now that’s a sight for sore eyes.”

Everyone laughed as Kurt’s face burned red, the thin boy turning to punch his best friend.

“Woah! Who knew Hummel was so violent?”

“I’m going to get you for that one, Kassie! And you watch it Satan or you’re next!”

Moving to pull his boyfriend into his arms, Kurt’s back flush against his front, Dave leaned over to whisper in his boyfriend’s ear, the shudder running through the smaller boys’ body causing the taller boy to smirk.

“Now,” Dave said, releasing his boyfriend, “play nice. How much longer until we stop for the night?”

 

* * *

 

Just two hours later, the four car caravan pulled up outside the Marriott hotel in Chattanooga, Tennessee. More than a few jaws dropped as the group stared up at the place they would be staying for the night. The hotel was huge, and since it was after dark, it was lit up in such a way that it could easily be described as beautiful.

“Are you sure we only get one night here?”

“Fo’ realz. I would live it up here.”

“Yeah, well thank Mr. Motta for setting us up here.”

“Daddy said he would only get the best for me and my friends.”

Exchanging exasperated glances, Kurt and Kassie just shrugged and turned to leave their boyfriends and more responsible friends to get everyone else to the hotel so they could check them in. The pair stepped through the entrance of the hotel and both stopped in the tracks. The lobby was immaculate and beautiful, and both teens were in awe.

“Kurt?”

“Yeah, I know.”

“We’re going to have our arms full tonight, aren’t we?”

Turning to his friend, Kurt nodded before looping Kassie’s arm around his. “Let’s get checked in and hope the boys only break something small.”

Getting the keys to the six rooms they would be taking up was easier this time around; the man at the front desk much more accommodating than the old woman in Nashville. As they walked away to join their friends who had gathered in the lobby, Kassie looked over her shoulder to see the handsome man staring at Kurt’s backside. She threw the man a smirk and shook her head slightly before turning her attention back on her friend.

“The receptionist was checking out your ass.”

Kassie laughed as Kurt turned to see the man at the front desk quickly advert his eyes and the two shared another laugh when the man flushed, having been caught.

“Told you!”

They joined their friends, Dave and Trent making their way over to their significant others. “Told him what,” Trent asked, handing his girlfriend a slip of paper she had left in the car.

“That the guy at the front desk was checking his ass.”

Dave growled as he pulled his smaller boyfriend in for a bruising kiss, glaring at the man at the desk as staked his claim on his boyfriend. “You’re mine.”

Pulling away from the taller boy, Kurt just shook his head and smiled softly. “I know, Dave. I don’t plan on forgetting it for a long time.”

“Can we get the room assignments under way before Sam and Puck break something?”

The boys in question were wondering around the lobby, touching everything they could get their hands on.

“Yeah. Alright guys, listen up! Here’s your room assignments for the night. If you don’t like it, tough shit, got it?”

Taking the paper Kassie handed him, Kurt read off the groups for each room. “Tina, Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, and Sugar are in room nine-oh-four. In room nine-oh-five are Rachel, Quinn, Lauren, and Kassie. Finn, Mike, Artie, and Thad are in room nine-oh-six, and Dave, Puck, Rory, and myself are in room nine-oh-seven. Which leaves Trent, Blaine, Nick, and Jeff in room nine-oh-eight.”

While Kurt spoke, Kassie handed a room key to one person from each group, keeping the second key for the rooms, just in case, she explained, she or Kurt needed to let someone in their room or break in for one reason or another. There was no doubt in either planners’ minds that the keys would be needed at some point in the night.

 

* * *

 

By nine o’clock, everyone had deemed themselves bored. Kurt and Dave, along with Kassie, Trent, Blaine, and Sebastian, decided to go check out the garden terrace to talk and have what Trent so lovingly called ‘Adult time.’ The small group passed a hand-holding Thad and Rachel who seemed to be headed down to the pool, waving at the couple as they passed.

While the ‘adults’ were sitting up in the garden, Nick and Jeff managed to round up everyone else, gathering the others together in one room. It was cramped, but if their plan worked, it wouldn’t be for long.

“Nick? Jeff? What’s going on here?” David shifted in his seat on one of the beds, knowing that any plan of those two wasn’t going to go so well.

“Well, my favorite little Davey, we are here to run an idea by you all.”

“If it is anything like the epic Wal-Mart war, I am so in!” Puck stated from his place on the floor, Lauren nodding in agreement beside him.

Jeff smirked, a smile that sent chills down Quinn’s spine; whether from fear or excitement she didn’t know. All she knew was that that smirk could only mean trouble.

“Well our friends, we are in a huge hotel, trapped inside until tomorrow. No one really wants to play video games, and sure, the pool may be an option, but trust us,” Jeff smiled, “this will be so much more fun.”

“Think about this; a massive game of capture the flag. Two teams, a whole hotel, and trouble to make.” Nick grinned, his smirk identical to the one Jeff had spread across his features.

“That. Is. Awesome!”

“Dudes, you guys are like, geniuses or something.”

Standing up and slipping between her boyfriends, Quinn pecked both boys on the cheek before addressing the group that was growing more and more excited by the moment. “Hang on, everyone. If we are going to do this, we need to set some rules for the game.”

“Hold up, Fabray. You mean to tell me you are actually okay with breaking a thousand or more rules?” Santana raised an eyebrow, the disbelief in her friends’ actions clear.

“Why not? It will be fun. We just have to… make sure no one or nothing gets hurt or broken. That’s why I suggest we set some places that are out of bounds, and a couple of other rules.”

The room erupted in laughter as the blonde was engulfed in a bone crushing hug, two teenage boys smattering kisses all over the girl.

“Well,” Puck said, “let the game begin!”

 

* * *

 

“Alright. Everyone got their teams?” From where she stood on a chair over-looking her friends, Quinn sent a silent prayer hoping they all make it through this game unscathed. To her left stood her blond boyfriend Jeff and his hand-picked team that consisted of himself, Sam, Mercedes, Brittany, Finn, Rory, Mike, and Tina. They were all dressed in various forms and shades of black, and she knew from peeking in on the team earlier, they had a few black duffle bags hidden in another room as well.

On her right, Nick led his team of Wes, David, Sugar, Santana, Lauren, Puck, and Artie. They were also dressed in black, Wes and David in the back of the group already acting like ninjas. Sighing to herself, Quinn couldn’t help the small smile that graced her lips. She couldn’t remember a time she was this happy.

“The rules have been discussed and decided upon. You are only allowed into places or rooms that are unlocked. There will be no breaking and entering. Flags cannot be hidden in elevators, and there cannot be more than two people guarding the flag at any time. If you are tagged by a member of the other team, they will escort you back to this room where you will sit for ten minutes before I allow you to rejoin the game. Anyone escorting of being escorted is immune from being tagged out. If you break anything, you are automatically out of the game and will have to pay any damages you cause. Not to mention have to face Kurt and Kassie.

“Any questions?”

Brittany’s hand shot into the air and the room groaned.

“Yes, Brit?”

“What’s a flag?”

Santana stepped between the two groups to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek, her face lit up, proud of her girlfriend.

“Good question, B.” Pulling two handkerchiefs from behind her back, Quinn held them in the air. “These are your flags.” She tossed the blue to Jeff and the red one to Nick, before addressing everyone again. “Find something red or blue and tie it to your right arm so you can be easily identified. Pick two people from your team to send out to hide your flags and have them back here in ten minutes. Then the game can really begin.”

 

* * *

 

“Okay. That is twice now that one of our friends has come in here dressed weird.” Looking around the small table, the six friends had sat at with coffees in hand, Blaine continued on. “They are up to something.”

“Probably,” Dave said. “But I really don’t want to get involved in this one.”

“Considering knowing Nick and Jeff are in on it, someone might get hurt,” Sebastian added, receiving a nod in agreement from Blaine.

“Or in Puck and Finn’s case, something get broken,” Kurt added with a sigh.

“Are we going to try and stop them?”

“Trent, honey, have you not learned by now that there is no stopping those boys?” Pecking her boyfriend on the cheek, Kassie then turned back to the others. “Just let them do whatever it is they’re doing. They know they’re dead if anything bad happens.”

“Besides, Quinn is there. And so is David. They won’t let the others get in too much trouble. Will they?”

Five teens laughed as Dave frowned deeply. “What?”

“Oh, hun, just… You’ll see.”

 

* * *

 

“Thad?”

“Hum?”

Rachel stopped in her tracks from where the pair had been walking around the outside of the hotel, causing Thad to stop just as quickly, his hand never leaving hers. The short girl turned on the ball of her left foot, making it so she could face the boy in front of her. The boy who seemed to have come out of nowhere and made her feel things, real things, like not even Finn had before.

“What are we doing? What are you doing? I don’t understand. One day, I hardly know your name and have no idea what your voice sounds like singing, and literally the next we are singing a flirty duet and now I cannot get you out of my mind. We’re holding hands, walking close together, and I am telling you things that even my dads don’t know. What did you do to me, Thad Harwood?”

Thad stood, transfixed, as he listened to Rachel’s short dialogue. He knew she could go on and talk forever, but he loved the sound of her voice, so he really didn’t mind. But he couldn’t answer her questions. Not really. Telling her he loved her this soon would probably scare her away, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. So he did the only thing he could think of - the only thing he hadn’t been able to stop thinking of ever since the bowling alley- Thad placed his arm around Rachel’s trim waist, his free hand sneaking up to cup her seemingly delicate cheek, and he bent in and kissed her.

He kissed Rachel with all he had; pouring words he was afraid she wouldn't return into it, kissing her deeper as the girl relented, relaxing in his arms; her trust in him to hold her up making him more determined to never let the girl in his arms down.

 


	16. Chapter 16

By some kind of miracle, nothing and no one wound up broken or hurt by the end of what was deemed ‘the most epic game of capture the flag the world has ever seen.’ The game had lasted several hours, ending just after three in the morning when Rory managed to get past both Wes and David, capturing the red bandana.

Not surprisingly, Santana and Lauren were the two who whined the most over the loss, Santana claiming that Rory had won by cheating and using leprechaun magic to get past the well-built defense system that was Wevid. It had taken Quinn nearly twenty minutes to get everyone to go back to their rooms, the task succeeding only when Kurt arrived, hair a mess, demanding that everyone ‘get to bed right this moment or I will personally destroy each and every one of you.’

It was just after eleven in the morning by the time Kassie and Kurt, with help from Sebastian, managed to get everyone up and back into the cars. There were only five hours left before they made it home, and their parents were expecting them back in time for dinner.

 

* * *

 

Tired of driving, David let Wes drive the rest of the way home, everyone in the SUV dozing in their seats or whispering amongst themselves.

“You know, Wes, I’m going to miss you when you go.” David turned in the passenger seat of his car to look over at his friend. “This vacation made me realize just how much I miss having you around.”

“I’m going to miss you, too, you know. But summer isn’t too far away and we’ll see each other then.”

David sighed, nodding to himself. “True. And then we get to be roommates again at NYU.”

“Yeah, and get to put up with your incessant snoring again,” Wes quipped, smirking over the steering wheel.

“Will you two just make out already?”

Dark cheeks flushed, David turned to glare back at Thad. “Look here, Thaddeus Harwood. Wes and I are…”

A squeeze on his thigh made David stop yelling at Thad, and instead he made brief eye contact with his best friend. Sighing, David’s shoulders fell and he turned around to face the front again, forcing his eyes closed to attempt to get some more rest. His and Wes’ relationship was no one else’s business. He didn’t have to defend what wasn’t there.

 

* * *

 

With Sebastian and Blaine sitting together in the back seat, Kassie was surprised to see the two boys getting along. She had noticed the night before out in the hotel’s garden terrace that Kurt, Blaine, and Sebastian, three boys who had every reason to never speak to each other again, seemed to be getting along just fine. The two boys were talking quietly with Trent while she and Lauren drove in relative silence up front.

“I’m not ready to go home just yet, Kass.” Lauren said, letting her head fall back against the head rest with a muffled thump.

“Me neither. You know, as stressful as this whole vacation has been, I really don’t want it to end.”

“Well, is your mom working tonight?”

“Yeah. I called her this morning before we left out and she said she was pulling another double at the hospital. One of the other nurses quit last night so they’re understaffed.”

“Do you think she would mind if I stayed the night?”

“Seriously, L? You practically live at my house, of course she won’t care. I might see if a few of the others want to crash there, too.”

“Uh, if your mom says it’s okay,” Blaine questioned form the back, “could I stay the night? My parents wouldn’t care. They won’t even notice I haven’t come back.”

Exchanging a side-ways worried glance with her best friend, Kassie nodded. “Sure, Blaine. Just make sure you call and let them know where you’re at. You’re more than welcome to join mom and I for dinner, too. Sebastian, you’re welcome to stay as well.”

“Thank you, Kassie.”

“Not a problem, guys. Trent, mom doesn’t know we’re together yet, so you could probably stay, too.”

“Thanks, but I think the Warblers are doing something for Wes tonight. You guys have fun though.”

From the passenger seat, Lauren tuned in her seat and grinned at the chubbier boy. “Oh, we will.”

 

* * *

 

Everything in Kurt’s vehicle was going rather well, the driver thought. Since he had Finn, Artie, Puck, and Mike in his SUV, most of the conversation topics revolved around video games. So it came as a bit of relief when his phone rang and everyone became silent as he answered.

“Hello?”

“ _Hey, Kurt. It’s Kassie.”_

“ **And Quinn.**

“And David.”

“Oh, hey. What’s the conference call for?”

“ _I’m having a sleepover at my house tonight. Would anyone else want to come?”_

“I know Finn and I can’t. Dad will want us to stay home tonight.”

“Yeah, and my dad will want me to go home with him after our dinner with Kurt’s dad and Finn’s mom.”

“It’s Burt and Carol, Dave.”

“I’ll go,” Rory could be heard saying from the back of Kurt’s car.

“ **Britt’s and I will be there. Count Quinn in, too.”**

“ **I never said I was going to.”**

“ **But you should, Quinnie,”** Jeff’s voice said through the phone’s speaker. **“Nicky and I can’t go, and neither can Wes, David, Thad, or…”**

“ _I’ll be at Kassie’s tonight.”_ Sebastian’s voice cut in, letting the other Warblers know he was skipping out on the party for Wes.

“I’ll be there, Kassie.” Rachel said, her voice cutting through on the phone and Kurt could have sworn he heard Santana groan from Quinn’s car.

Twenty minutes and a bit more planning later, it was decided that Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Rory, Sebastian, Blaine, and Lauren would be staying the night at Kassie’s, most arriving by nine o’clock.

Kurt ended the phone call and smiled at his boyfriend in the passenger seat. “If I didn’t know just how wild Warbler parties can get, I would almost be more worried for Kassie than for the halls of Dalton.”

“So it’s true about prep school parties?”

Kurt nodded, taking Dave’s hand in his over the gear shift. “Oh yeah. And Warbler parties are even more epic. Whatever you do, don’t ask David about the beagle and the can of Pam.”

 

* * *

 

The caravan pulled into Lima just after four in the afternoon that final Saturday. Four vehicles came to a stop outside of Kassie’s house, and by four-thirty, only Blaine, Sebastian, and Lauren remained standing outside, waving as the last of their friends pulled away from the house.

“I really hate to say it, but I am glad to be back in Lima.”

Three pairs of eyes turned on the offender, and Lauren just shrugged. “I never said I didn’t miss this shit hole. I just said I didn’t want to go home.”

Rolling her eyes, Kassie just turned around and unlocked the front door. “Well, you’re not going home tonight, so chill, Laur. Boys, you can just set your suitcases by the door and make yourselves comfortable. I’m going to wake mom up and let her know we’re home.”

Three hours and two large pizzas later, the four teens waved Kassie’s mom out the door, a chorus of ‘we will!’ being said at the same time when the elder Reynolds told the group to be good.

“Alright. We need to get this place ready for a sleepover,” Lauren said, munching on the last piece of pepperoni pizza.

“And what do you suggest, Miss Zizes?”

“Well, Miss Reynolds, I suggest you get into your mom’s wine cabinet while Blaine here calls to order a few more pizzas and Sebby raids the house for all the blankets and pillows he can find.”

Glaring at the wrestler, Sebastian placed a hand on each hip, his eyebrows raised. “First off, Zizes, it’s Sebastian Smythe. You can call me Seb without losing an arm, but call me Sebby again and you will lose more than just an arm. Second, if you are planning on building a fort, count me in. That is the only reason I’ll agree to raiding a virtually unknown house. And third, Blaine, order a large vegan pizza and I’ll share with Rachel.”

Thumping his ex-boyfriend and now turned friend on the back, Blaine nodded, pulling out his phone to make the pizza order.

Kassie just rolled her eyes at her two friends before heading toward the kitchen, making a mental list of everything she would have to replace after tonight.

Lauren, still glaring at Sebastian, waited until the other two left the room before she spoke, her gaze softening. “I don’t know what has gotten into you, Sebastian, but I like it. I know you had a rough week, and if you are serious about this personality change you’ve been having the last couple of days, then I’m all for it. Just don’t go back to being the selfish, egotistical pig you were earlier this week, or I will ends you.

“Got it?”

Sebastian gulped and nodded. “Got it. Now, about that fort?”

 

* * *

 

“Let’s play a game!”

“No Brittany, we are not going playing strip poker tonight.”

“Not that, though it would be lots of fun. But let’s play Green Glass Door.”

“I know that game,” Sebastian said as he practically threw himself across the circle to sit next to the blonde girl, managing to not spill a drop from his tumbler of scotch he had insisted Kassie pull from her mom’s liquor cabinet. “We should play it!”

Being one of the two sober people in her house, Kassie looked over at Quinn and the pair exchanged exasperated looks. This was fun, but their friends were definitely insane.

“Okay,” Brittany said, raising her wine glass to try and get everyone’s attention. “Here’s how you play. Basically, imagine that there is a green glass door standing over there,” as she waved off in the general direction of the basement bath, “and you have to guess what you can take through it. If you guess wrong, you have to take a drink.”

“Wai,” Rory said, his accent thick with drink, “ca’ you give us a hint o’ wha’ can ‘an can’t go through?”

“Sure,” Sebastian nodded, taking a sip from his glass. “For example: a spoon can go through the Green Glass Door, but a knife can’t.”

“Or a foot can go through the Green Glass Door, but a toe can’t,” Brittany added, getting a nod of approval from the boy next to her. “You guess what can go through the door until you figure out the puzzle.”

Rachel topped off everyone’s drinks and sat back, guessing first. “Can a dog go through the Door?”

“Nope.”

“What about a shoe?”

“Nuh-uh.”

“A pot?”

“No.”

“A kitten?”

Lauren raised her glass, about to take a drink of her wine when Sebastian nodded. “Yeap. A kitten can go through. But do you know why?”

Setting her glass down, Lauren had to fight through her semi-drunken haze to figure it out. When she did, the plus size girl laughed, nearly spilling her drink. “Oh, no way! It’s that easy?”

Brittany nodded and smiled. “That easy.”

“I’m bored. Just tell me why my dog can’t get through the damn door, but Zizes’ kitten over there can.”

“Think about the words Green Glass Door,” Sebastian said, moving back across the circle to his original seat. “What do they all have in common? What do they share with the word ‘kitten’ and ‘spoon’?”

The group of nine fell silent for a few moments, with Quinn and Kassie gasping at the same time. Rory got it moments later, who whispered the answer to the riddle to Rachel.

“Oh my god!” The tiny brunette shrieked, spilling her wine over the concrete floor. “That’s so… easy!”

“And it still took you longer than almost anyone else to get it. Only boy hobbit over here was slower than you, Berry.”

“Santana….”

“Can it, shorty. I call another game. This one we all know, and I can get all of you plastered. Q, Reynolds, get a drink, ‘cause you are playing ‘Never Have I Ever,’ like it or not.”

Rolling their eyes, the two girls fixed up their drinks and sat back down just as Santana started the game.

“Never have I ever had sex.”

“San, you’ve had lots of sex. I think you forgot how to play the game.”

“No I didn’t B.” The Latina took a drink, smirking as everyone, including Rory, drank as well.

“Hold up, leprechaun. You’ve had sex? Oh, do tell!”

“Santana….”

“Can it, Reynolds. I gots ta hear this.”

Cradling his drink in his hand, Rory shrugged. “I ca’not tell ye. I promised I wouldn’ say anything.”

Closest to the youngest in the room, Sebastian put an arm around the Irish boy. “You don’t have to tell, Rory. Satan is just being a bitch.”

“What who you’re calling a bitch over there, Smythe!”

“Enough!” Rachel sat back, her face a bit red as she spoke again. “Never have I ever had an orgasm.”

As everyone drank, Lauren laughed. “No offense Berry, but that explains so much. As for me, never have I ever had sex with the opposite sex.”

“So you haven’t given it up to Puck yet?”

“No, Anderson, I haven’t.”

“So wait a sec here Zizes. I clearly remember you saying you’ve had sex and have had an orgasm, so who was she,” Santana questioned, perfectly plucked eyebrow raised.

Raising her glass, Kassie took a sip. “She was me.”

“Now that makes sense.”

“My turn, right? Never have I ever skinny dipped,” Kassie said.

Everyone but Lauren and Rory drank, a couple of questioning looks sent at Rachel.

“What? I swim nude in my pool at our vacation house in the summer.”

Shaking his head, Sebastian went next. “Never have I ever… well, shit. I can’t think of anything I haven’t done.”

The group laughed, and the game continued for another hour, by which time nearly everyone had already fallen asleep. Only Sebastian and Kassie remained awake, the two lying next to each other on the basement floor.

“Thanks, Kassie. For everything.”

“You’re welcome, Sebastian. Now go to sleep.”

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is it! The final chapter. Disclaimer is that I of course do not own or operate Glee, and the song is of course, 'Here's to Us' from Glee.

“Wes? David? What are you guys doing here?”

Shutting the door to his car as Finn and Dave did the same, Kurt joined his Warbler friends where they stood in the McKinley high school parking lot at noon on a Sunday.

“I don’t know. We all got texts this morning telling us to be here at noon,” Thad explained as he arrived with Trent in tow.

“We did too,” Blaine said, holding up his phone, the rest of the crew from the slumber party following behind him.

“So did I,” Mike added, arriving with Tina and Artie.

“You all did,” Puck said, pushing his way through the group. “I texted you.”

“And why would you want us here on a Sunday of all days, Puckerman. You don’t even like coming to school when you have to be here.”

“’Cause, Kurtie, I thought we should end this vacation with one last group outing.”

“To McKinley?”

“Just follow me.”

Puck lead the twenty-five teens around the building, coming to a stop at a back door that, to the others, could have led to anywhere. Picking the lock, Puck pulled the door open and gestured for the others to go through.

As they entered, the New Directions quickly realized where they were.

“Dude! You broke us into the stage!”

“Way to go Puckerman. Why didn’t you break us into a more useful room, like Figgins’ office?”

Closing the door behind him and taking hold of Artie’s chair to push him further up stage, Puck just shrugged. “I figure we should end this vaca with a bang. Why not with a little breaking and entering?” Setting the duffle bag he brought with him down, he unzipped it and started handing out red plastic cups, Quinn and Rachel taking up the bottles of sparkling cider and filling the glasses.

Cups full, the friends gathered in a circle, everyone raising their cup.

“Here’s to us!”

Glass still raised, Rachel beamed as she looked around at the group around her as she began to sing.

 

“We could just go home right now

Or maybe we could stick around

For just one more drink

Oh yeah”

 

Wrapping her arm around Rachel’s shoulders, Kassie pulled the girl down stage, joining in the song.

 

“Get another bottle out

Let's shoot the breeze

Sit back down

For just one more drink

Oh yeah”

 

Joining the girls, Quinn nudged Rachel as Nick and Jeff wrapped the blonde in a hug while she sang.

 

“Here's to us

Here's to love

All the times that we messed up”

 

Looking around the stage at everything he was thankful to have, Kurt raised his glass to his friends, who lifted theirs in return.

 

“Here's to you

Fill the glass

'Cause the last few days have gone to fast

So let's give 'em hell

Wish everybody well

Here's to us

Here's to us”

 

Standing between Kurt and Sebastian, Blaine sang to the two boys he had such history with.

 

“We've stuck it out this far together

Put our drinks

Through the shredder

Let's toast

'Cause things got better”

 

Nodding, Sebastian sang on, knowing just how true the lyrics really were.

 

“And everything could change right back

And all these years

Go by so fast, but

Nothing lasts forever”

 

Standing side by side, Wes pulled David into a one armed hug and kissed the darker skinned boy on the cheek.

 

“Here's to us

Here's to love

All the times that we messed up

Here's to you

Fill the Glass

'Cause the last few nights have gone too fast”

 

Thad snuck up behind his girlfriend as he sang, lifting Rachel and swinging her around in a circle.

 

“If they give you hell

Tell 'em forget themselves

Here's to us

Here's to us”

 

As much as these people annoyed her at times, Santana really did love her misfit group of friends, she realized as she sang.

 

Here's to all that we kissed

And to all that we missed

To the biggest mistakes

That we just wouldn't dream

 

Mercedes, coming to stand between Kurt and Kassie, sang out, her big voice filling the room.

 

“To us breakin' out

Without us breakin' down

To whatever is comin' our way”

 

Everyone sang, dancing, lifting their by now empty cups, and just enjoying the last of each other’s company as they sang, Rachel taking the top notes, the others glad to back her up for once.

 

“Here's to us

Here's to us

 

_(Here's to us_

_Here's to love_

_All the times that we messed up)_

 

Here's to you

Fill the glass

'Cause the last few days have gone too fast

So let's give 'em hell

Wish everybody well

 

_(Here's to us_

_Here's to love)_

 

All the times that we messed up

Here's to you

Fill the glass

'Cause the last few nights have gone too fast

If they give ya hell

 

_(Tell 'em forget themselves)_

 

Here's to us

 

_(Here's to us)_

 

Oh here's to us

 

_(Here's to us)_

 

Here's to us

Here's to love

Wish everybody well

 

_(Here's to us_

_Here's to love)_

 

Here's to us

 

Rachel had grabbed Tina and pushed her forward, having the Asian girl end the song.

 

“Here's to us.”

 

 


End file.
